The Cursed Perverted Thieves of Lust
by Eliza Kurosawa
Summary: Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, and Yusuke are guys who’ve led their lives with regret with it comes to women. To make things worse, they’re a group of miserable depressed masturbators. With one trip to the Metaverse to training purposes, everything changes and they’re set on doing everything they’ve been scared to do before they lose their meats permantly. Can they? Or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1: A Series of Terrible Events

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Hello! It's Eliza here and I told you guys I'd have it out by the weekend! Now, as I stated in the last chapter, this story is inspired by Cardinal Kiril's "The Gauntlet: A Trip Through MEMEmemtos", now, like his story, this...isn't going to be a complete romantic serious affair. This is going to be lighter in tone and funnier. Since I felt my last work was too serious for my taste. This also means..this isn't for everyone. By the next couple of paragraphs, you should know whether or not you'll like this. Now with that out of the way, here's "The Cursed Perverted Thieves of Lust"!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All characters and basically everything else is owned by Atlus. Nothing is owned by me._**

 ** _Chapter 1: A Series of Terrible Events?_**

* * *

Akira laid on his futon and stared at the dusty cob-webbed riddled roof as rain poured down outside. Music played calmingly in his ears. The young leader was restless due to the extensive process he and his team had recently gone through. From helping Futaba Sakura with her issues, doing everything inside of her palace within **_TWO WHOLE DAYS_** and waiting four more days for Futaba to wake up to deal with Medjed. While it's been nearly a week since Medjed's warning...and they had a goldmine of time, he still felt pressured. This was all due to Futaba deciding to wait until the last moment to be...climactic. Much to the anger and confusion of the fellow members of the Phantom Thieves. While he wanted her to do it now...he couldn't force it on her. Since he knew how she was. Plus he knew she was an accomplished hacker with amazing god tier skills that seemed to be unparalleled.

Still...the young man felt restless..he was sore and intensely tired. Mona pounced onto his chest and stared into the man's gray eyes. "Akira? Are you good?"

"Yeah...you aren't tired either..?" Akira thought that was seemingly amazing.

"No...Thoughts of Lady Ann has kept me energized in some way. It's amazing." Mona started to giggle from his thoughts of the woman he seemingly loved.

Akira scoffed, "Pervert."

"Course you'd think of it like that. As if you don't think of Makoto."

Akira gritted his teeth, "Shut up, cat."

"Struck a nerve have I?"

Akira glared at Mona and quickly turned over, "Just go to sleep man."

Morgana's face gained a sly smile to it, "What? Did I get you...in a mood? Thinking about her thighs? Her face? Smell? Her smile?"

Akira shot from his bed, turning around to Mona. Grabbing him, "S-Shut your damn mouth, Morgana!"

"H-Hey! Let me down!" Akira dropped the feline, Mona hopping away onto the table, "Gu-Guess something solidified huh?"

Akira turned around, facing the window, uttering a single word to Mona. "Nope.."

The feline scoffed, "Huh...sure.."

Akira laid in his bed, holding his phone angrily while Morgana's villainous laugh could be heard in the background. While one hand was gripping the shit out of his phone, another was gripping the steel beam shooting from his pants. The nigh blinding light from the phone made Akira's eyes flinch and throb with pain, but he was ready to endure any pain to just rub one out, anything was better than waiting for his horniness and his hardened dick to evaporate.

His eyes eyed everything on the mini-screen just to find anything to rub one out. The material he was looking for, was in the Phantom Thieves group chat. Scrolling through the many texts and rare photos...finding nothing of note..it seemed Akira's luck was out. Seemingly a first.

That was until he slid once more.

On his last limbs looking for material, he gave it one more large swipe. The photo was everything he had wanted. It contained everything about her perfect self..her beautiful face, her wonderful smile, and her magnificent red eyes.

His phone dropped, and his hands increased their grips on the futon covers and his meat. Deep breaths kept exploding from his mouth and his eyes laid shut for a minute.

After regaining his composure, he sighed as he moved off his futon. Looking at his hand, he muttered, "I...hate myself.."

Morgana walked up from the stairs and saw Akira. "Y-you actually did it? Haha! You weirdo!"

The raven-haired boy's face started to twitch, shooting up, he yelled, "S-Shut the hell... _UP_ Morgana! Don't act like I don't hear you at night beating the ever living shit out of your meat in the corner to Ann, you sick bastard! At least I wait until you leave and do it in a humane place, you just do it in the corner with no fear of me waking up and you fucking _NUT_ on the wall!"

Mona was taken aback, "Wha-Fu-You-"

"God my room fucking _SMELLS_ , I have to clean that corner at least once two weeks! God, everyone has complained about it when we have our meetings! You don't think Ann has noticed how you literally look at her ass in her panther suit every day?!"

Mona, finally gaining his thoughts back, shot back, "You think Makoto hasn't noticed your lovey-dovey glances at her?!"

"Ack—Well at least I don't use my abilities as a car to feel on her ass!"

"...you—Fuck you, Joker."

A smile appeared on Akira's face, he had won another one of the little slander battles that he and Mona usually do. "Another W for me.." Akira started to chuckle as he walked down the stairs to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "I'm one sick bastard." He lightly chuckled, but his slight smile quickly disappeared... "I hate myself..."

Akira's dreams that night were oddly weird. At first, they started out with Makoto and him finally asking her out. Then some..dude appeared and everything went to hell. An ocean appeared in his mind, and he was being pulled, dropped, thrown, and drowned. To be frank, it didn't get truly strange until he woke up in the Velvet Room.

"Ah! Trickster! It's good to see you again." Igor said, staring at the boy with the intense glare that Akira has begun to know him for. That, and his long, throbbing, possible weapon for a nose he had.

Akira yawned, as he usually does when he awakes in the Velvet Room. He raised himself up off the bed and started walking towards the jail cell bars, with the chains shackled to his limbs dragging behind him.

"Igor...What do I owe you for this nosey visit?"

Igor slightly chuckled from the jab at his nose and took a slight breath in. "Well...You help—"

Igor took a sharp breath in as if being impaled, his eyes bulging even more if that was even possible. The two Twin Wardens shot their heads back towards Igor, shocked at this. "M-Master?!"

A massive gust of wind shot itself completely through the Velvet Room, sending the Twins flying back into the bars of the cells.

Throughout the room, a voice echoed, "Do it, boy... _NOW_." The gust of wind started to blow even harder, sending Akira flying back into his cell. The second his head hit the wall, Akira woke up in the real world.

Shooting his head up, Akira had erratic pants exploding from his mouth, seemingly uncontrollable. After all, it was understandable. This was the first time something like this ever happened in the Velvet Room.

Akira glanced around the room once again and saw Mona still sleeping on the table. Sighing, "I need to bust a nut again."

Akira ran into the bathroom and washed his hands quickly. Morgana zoomed into the bathroom along with him. "You're fuckin sick Joker."

"...leave me alone."

"But you critiqued me for beating off in the room huh? Because of that, that win from yesterday is revoked."

Akira finished washing his hands and walked out of the bathroom with Mona on his shoulder. Sojiro was brewing coffee with curry cooking in the kitchen. Some of the regulars, like clockwork, were already there. Akira rubbed his eyes as Morgana started to yawn on his shoulder.

"S-Sojiro, how's t-things?" Akira started to stumble over his words, quite literally busting a nut and immediately being active along with still being tired wasn't mixing well for the young lad. Luckily, Sojiro still understood what his attic resident meant.

"I'm fine kid. You going out today or anything?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah...I have no idea. Probably not. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Akira eyed Morgana with irritation painting his face. The feline partner in crime put his tongue out. At the same time, Akira felt his phone vibrate. Sojiro was going to say something, but cut himself off as Akira checked his phone.

It was from Makoto.

 ** _MAKOTO: Hey Joker!_**

 ** _AKIRA: Hey Makoto, how are you doing?_**

 ** _MAKOTO: I'm fine...just woke up. Anyway; how are Futaba and Boss?_**

 ** _AKIRA: Futaba's sleep and Sojiro's doing his usual routine in Leblanc. They both seem to be in way higher spirits since Futaba had a change of heart. Which is expected and great._**

"H-Hey! She didn't ask about me!" Morgana whined in Akira's ear.

"Ha." Akira took a chair and sat in it. Sojiro placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Joker...Tell her I said hey!"

"No."

"Come on Akira!" Akira's phone started to vibrate again as he sighed. He started typing to reply when Mona whispered in his ear, "Well...guess I'm telling her what you are doing.."

"Dude..." Akira whispered.

"Joker." Mona eyed Akira with eyes of serious intent.

"Mona, I'm not going to—"

 ** _AKIRA: Morgana said hey._**

Akira eyed Mona with disgust as he took a sip of his coffee, which tasted like perfection.

 ** _MAKOTO: I see..! Oh yeah...I wanted to know...Do you wanna help me with some stuff?_**

A smile appeared on the boy's face and instantly replied with yes.

* * *

A kira didn't know what he expected. Alas, walking around Shibuya and carrying things for Makoto isn't what he wasn't expecting. Not that it was bad after all.

Mona was perched on Akira's shoulder, slightly chuckling at Akira being Makoto's busboy.

Akira started to get irritated after hearing the snickering in his ear, but before he could do anything, Makoto started to speak, "Akira...hmm..okay, so Sae wants.." She started to mumbled off, her mind getting sidetracked at what she needed to get for her sister that she never asked Akira what she needed.

Akira, as usual, found this to be really charming, as opposed to others who may think it's annoying. Akira has started to just purely lock is eyes on her. Admiring every single part of her beautiful self.

"Hey...Joker..you're doing it again." Mona whispered in his ear. Akira's ears didn't pick up on Mona's speech, causing the cat to speak again. "Hey, Joker! You're doing it again!" Again, it was a repeat of before, causing Mona to sigh and not attempt anymore.

Basically, things went on like this for the entire shopping trip. Akira lovingly looking at her, Makoto drifting out into her train of thought, and Mona snickering at Akira.

Akira's feet were starting to feel slightly sore, a sign that he needs new shoes since his feet have been growing ever so slowly. Momentarily, Akira forgot he was even carrying Makoto's bought materials for Sae since they were so light. Yawning, Mona jumped off Akira's shoulder to stretch.

Luckily, they had made it to Makoto's apartment. She pulled out her keys, taking one and placing it inside the lock. Opening it. "Okay Akira, just drop the stuff in the kitchen. It should be to your left."

Akira's heart was racing, he didn't expect this. To step into the love of his life's home. Furthermore, he didn't expect Makoto's..apartment to be so...nice. Maybe that was due to him being so used to sleeping in an attic, and forgetting that his house in the countryside was like this too. Something nice and fulfilling. He got too used to Leblanc that he forgot all about that.

The inside of the apartment was nice, orderly and smelled..of roses. Just like Makoto. Although there was this...other smell. Something like..coffee beans. Then it clicked in his head, that must've been Sae, she was a coffee addict from what Makoto said since she used to frequent Leblanc before...she threatened Sojiro. Something that still made Akira intensely angry every time he thought of it.

 ** _That's why this whole thing even started. Adults using their power to abuse and take advantage of people less well off. Makes me sick._**

"...Akira? Are you good?" Makoto asked, eyeing him with worry.

Remembering where he was, he looked up, "Oh-Oh yeah, I'm fine. Where in here do you want me to drop this stuff?" She pointed by the kitchen table.

Dropping the stuff off, Akira yawned. He pulled his phone out, seeing it was late and that Sojiro was probably about to close shop. Stretching, Akira started to talk, "..Alright, it's almost time for Sojiro to close shop. I need to go back before he has a stroke. Thanks for taking me out today, Makoto-Senpai. I appreciate it." He turned around to walk out when her voice stopped him.

"A-Are you sure? I feel that I should give you dinner since you've been helping me all day, and we both haven't had anything to eat."

Akira out of instinct and lust nearly said yes, but somehow stopped himself. He didn't wanna stay not to worry Sojiro, and..he didn't wanna say anything stupid around Makoto. Plus his horny little self wouldn't be able to be around Makoto for a long time without rushing to the bathroom every 10 minutes to jerk off.

He shook his head, "Nah it's fine. I'll just swing by Big Bang Burger or eat some of Sojiro's magnificent curry."

"I see..well..thank you Akira." She walked with the raven-haired boy and his cat to her door and waved goodbye as they entered the darkened illuminated streets.

* * *

Akira rushed into Big Bang Burger's dingy, barely cleaned bathroom stalls. His breath shaky and coming out in large portions. Morgana looked at Akira with one of disgust. "You...you're getting worse man."

"S-shut up Mona, go beat off to Ann or something." Akira's breath was getting worse, it was taking longer to come out, becoming shakier. He tried his hardest to bring take his pants off as his hands weren't being the stillest they could be. Finally, they slid off, and Akira went to town on his poor..poor piece of meat.

He was gripping it harder than anything he had ever gripped in the past, he was jerking off at the speed of sound, while friction was causing his meat to heat up, Akira didn't give a shit. Vivid memories of what happened today flashed themselves throughout Akira's head. Her beautiful figure, her magnificent smile, hair, eyes, ass, her laugh, and her smell...it all came to Akira, plastering themselves to the lids of his eyes.

Akira's eyes shot open, screaming in pleasure like a Hentai character doing an ahegao face. Boy did he bust a fat nut. In fact, it literally shot onto the stall door.

After a few seconds of panting, he looked down to find Mona behind the toilet wacking it too. Since post-nut clarity hit Akira hard, he looked at himself, his hand, the stall door, and Mona all with disgust. "I fucking hate myself." He uttered.

"Hey, dude are you okay in there?!" Yelled the raspy voice of a middle-aged man. Akira and Mona looked wide-eyed in fear as a man knocked on their stall. Akira gripped Mona and burst out of the stall using his bag to block his face.

"OH SHIT!" Yelled Akira as he ran out of the establishment with many customers and workers looking at him with confusion. Seems like Akira's never going back to Big Bang Burger.

Akira panted as he slumped down into the seat of the subway. _**To-Today..just hasn't been a good day...Jesus Christ.**_ From the weird Velvet Room incident, then having to decline that sweet offer from Makoto to jerking off in the stall, today was shaping up to be one that would go down in Akira Kurusu's biggest losses.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out quickly. He honestly didn't know what to expect..a text from Makoto? If that was what he was expecting..he wouldn't have been even more disappointed.

It was from Ryuji. While he loved his best friend to death, this..just wasn't the time.

 ** _RYUJI: Dudeee...I just found the literal..perfect time stop video Akira! ...want the link?"_**

 ** _AKIRA: ...Dude...what is wrong with you? You're sick man! Have some grace!_**

 ** _RYUJI: You're on the subway huh? I'll send it later._**

 ** _AKIRA: ..._**

Akira turned his phone off and waited until the train finally got to its destination. With seemingly a blink, the train arrived. Akira walked into Leblanc, seeing Sojiro immediately. The old man had droopy eyelids, making Akira assume it had been a long day today. The teenager lightly chuckled, and walked to the counter, placing his stuff down, and letting Mona go upstairs. Akira lightly walked into the kitchen and started to clean up behind Sojiro. Trying to make the load on the old man be less of a burden. After all, this was his fault for deciding to jerk off in the stalls.

Quickly, Akira was done cleaning up. Gently, he shook Sojiro to wake, "Akira? Kid, I was getting worried." Honestly, Sojiro acting kind and caring for Akira was something he still hadn't grown to get used to. It still was a step up from before, with Sojiro treating him like some stray cat that no one wanted.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sojiro. Makoto and I had a lot to buy for Sae-san's grocery list." Instantly, Akira regretted mentioning Sae.

Sojiro was clearly unhinged since from his encounter with her last time. Subtly, Sojiro gripped his left arm as to stop it from shaking with rage. Something Akira does. His habit perse. Seems that Sojiro was starting to pick up the boy's habits.

"...I'm sorry, Sojiro. I know that you still aren't the best from—" Akira tried to get out his words, but the older man cut him up with a simple sigh.

"You don't have anything to worry about kid. I know it's a slip of the tongue. I'll get over it like I always do." A reassuring smile appeared on Sojiro's face as he jerked his wrist in front of his face to show his watch. "Ah, it's really late...I know Futaba is hungry for something."

The smooth-talking adult grabbed his hat and paced over to the door, with Akira closely following behind. Placing his hat on his head, he walked out the door, turning around to say his goodbye to Akira for the night while turning the "Open" sign to "Closed".

"Ah, well..I'll see you in the morning kid," Sojiro said, smiling.

"You too, Boss."

Just as Sojiro was starting to walk off, he stopped as if he was being pulled back by an invisible wire. "That reminds me..with it being so late after all...I can't help but wonder..were you doing something..with little old Niijima's sister..? Trying to be me, now?"

Akira face became painted in red as he became incredibly flustered. Something Sojiro lived for seeing, as Akira always tries to pretend he's always cool and level-headed. Chuckles flew out of his mouth, he looked at Akira as he managed to get it under control. "Ah, I'm just kidding kid. Goodnight, Kurusu."

Akira sighed, locking the door after Sojiro's departure. Taking moment to breathe, Akira rushed into the bathroom to wash his hands. He couldn't bare the thought of rubbing one out and simply walking around with the residue of his fallen children in his palms. It made him sick to the stomach.

Drying his hands off, albeit with difficulty since Akira's hands were starting to shake horribly since he reached his three limit. Whenever Akira pleasured himself at least three times or more..his right hand couldn't...no..wouldn't stay still. It's the reason why he started to grip his arm more in an attempt to stop it, as opposed to previous times where he did it out of anger.

Walking up into his room, Akira yawned intensely and slowly made his way to his bed. Mona was already nearly sound asleep, but he could never really go to sleep anymore without Akira in the bed with him. While Morgana was an asshole about how much he cared for Akira..they both had a mutual intense friendship with each other.

Mona raised one eyelid slowly to look at Akira, taking notice of his shaking arm. "It's starting again, huh?"

"...yeah." Akira took his boots, pants, and shirt off, his nearly naked body sending waves of heat through his body from the summer heat. The heat seemed to elevate the shaking, in which Akira gripped it with every ounce of strength he had. It _was_ getting worse.

"This is why you..no all of us need to cut beating off out of our lives..." Morgana said, with a seemly sorrow-ridden voice.

"..as if. And replace it with what? Getting our frustrations out with the Metaverse and killing shadows is only going to go so far." Akira chuckled at the next through that appeared in his head, "As if we can get girlfriends. While fapping isn't the most amazing thing, it's better than having nothing to do and realizing I'm just a miserable bastard who'll be lonely for the rest of his life."

Akira stared at Morgana, as the two started to take on a regretful face. Morgana understood where Akira was coming from. There's no way he'd be able to get with Lady Ann considering he's a cat..and maybe..he wasn't human at all. Every once in a while, the horrible thought would come..creeping its head in his thoughts. Bring down every single hope and dream he had for the future into debris and dust. Bring hatred upon himself. It was a horrible cycle of self-loathing that all the male Phantom Thieves were going through.

And that's where masturbating came into their lives. Helping them bare with their individual and utterly destructive problems.

Akira sighed and looked at Mona again. "Look I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine, Joker. That's what beating off is sustained up all this far. Just that...I keep thinking we can do better is all."

Akira lowered his eyes, shaking his head in agreement. He was going to open his mouth to continue the conversation about their looming problems, but that's when Akira's phone started to ring.

It was that Time-Stop link from earlier. "The Time-Stop vid. You wanna watch?" He said, an attempt to chill down the mood, a way to forget the deeply routed mentality around beating off. To just go back to just enjoying it as it's meant to be. A form of entertainment and pleasure.

Mona chuckled, Akira truly was a horny teenager. "Sure."

Akira got into his bed with his pet cat, watching the video and eventually sleeping.

* * *

 _ **"AKIRA! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO LIBERATE YOURSELF! DO WHAT'S NEEDED TO BREAK FROM THIS EVEN MORE UNJUST GAME."**_

The voice vibrated deep inside of Akira. In fact, it was the thing that steered him to wake. His eyes drooped open, with seeming anything have the force to close them again, forcing him to sleep.

Morgana was sleeping on his stomach, his presence causing pressure on Akira's stomach. Akira gently moved his fellow attic resident off his belly and onto the bed, placing a pillow under his head.

Akira stood up, stretching and yawning as the wind from the window tickled his body, made his boxers feel like paper mache.

Akira took a second to look around his room, considering what to do. First thing, make some infiltration tools. The young lad needed something to get the ominous warning off his mind since I kept echoing through his head. In fact, he was so riddled by this, he forgot to get dressed.

Luckily for Akira, the act of making infiltration tools enthralled him so much he actually forgot about the passage of time. Before he knew it, he made 17 lockpicks, 5 GOHO-Ms and even exercised for a minute. With his proficiency and health feeling league better than they ever had before, Akira stood from his chair, once again yawning and stretching.

Akira could tell that Leblanc had been open for a while, since the smell of Curry and coffee beans had infected every single facet of the building, making Akira's nostrils once again fall victim to its amazing smell. Something he never minded. This also told him that he was right, at least 3 to 4 hours had passed since he woke up.

Akira kept doing stretching routines to make sure his body was getting out of shape, which instantly brought to his mind that the Phantom Thieves need to get back into action. They've been lax since Futaba, in fact, they hadn't gone into Mementos at all. This inactivity could prove to be negative in their future endeavors with other palaces.

While Akira was laid back, he considered everything. Especially about the betterment of the Phantom Thieves. He was their trusted leader after all.

A little smile appeared on Akira's face as he turned around and just took a second to look outside the window of his room. It's something he had barely been able to do since he started to take his Phantom Thief activities serious. However, the little moments where he could do it, sent him flying back into the past. Back when he was a child onlooking the waves on the beach rock against the sandy shores. There was no sounds of cars honking at each other for hours on end, seemingly endless traffic, large looting buildings as if they were bars on jail cells. It was just Akira, the ocean, and the sea-salt-ridden breeze. It didn't compare, but it helped calm his nerves.

The thoughts of his home harkened back to last night when he was taking note of Makoto's house. Which furthermore led him to think of his crush. As expected, a growing started to appear. A sigh came from Akira's mouth to express the irritating nature of boners.

However before he wanted to have a one on one Mike Tyson level beat down with his meat, he..for some reason heard the voice of Makoto and Ann. It sounded like they were below and saying hello to Sojiro...

 ** _Wait...Don't tell me—Oh shit._**

Suddenly turning around, which when he thought about it more wasn't the best idea, he was the members of the Phantom Thieves in his room. Embarrassment shot through everyone, most powerfully Akira as Futaba, Ann, and most importantly Makoto looked at his bulge with both curiosity, disgust, and confusion.

Akira screeched in shame as he shot underneath his covers, to get away from everyone's look of shame. Quickly, the Phantom Thieves members scurried out of the attic, leaving Akira on his lonesome for a while.

"Ow...Akira what the hell are you jumping around for like a kid...?" Mona yowled in pain, and he laid on the floor.

"...she saw..." He struggled to spit out, he said hiding underneath his covers, his shame and embarrassment shooting through his voice.

"Who? Makoto? Pff as if, are you sure you didn't just wake up from a vivid dream?" Morgana chuckled, Akira was probably just having another one of his wet dreams but woke up too quickly.

"...I'm not—just go down stairs Mona."

Morgana sighed, pouncing off the futon onto the ground. Walking down the stairs to the surprise that was the female members of the Phantom Thieves, in the corner by the backdoor, hidden from sight, with the newest, semi, member: Futaba Sakura. His eyes widened. At the moment, he was thinking of two things: _**Akira really has the worse best luck I've seen in a long time, Jesus it's ridiculous. Wait..why was Futaba even here? Waiit...**_

Before Morgana could fully finish his thought, Makoto opened her mouth, her face painted with red. "D-Did Akira just wake up...? Did the both of you just wake up? Because we, mainly I, set up this Mementos meeting up...has Akira looked at his phone?"

Morgana opened his mouth to replied, but stopped as he saw in the background Lady Ann holding and comforting Futaba. Who was shaking and jerking horribly, muttering under her breath, "-gh...the Master Sword had full hearts..."

Morgana cringed a bit, as Akira wouldn't be able to live with himself since he effectively took away Futaba and Makoto's innocence. The latter most prominently leading him to hate himself even more than he already does.

Mona cleared his throat, and stared at Makoto, gearing up his reply, "I just woke up...I can only assume Akira had been up longer since Sojiro wouldn't have sent you up here without knowing Akira was awake. Especially with Futaba."

Footsteps started to pound from above them, as Akira shyly walked down the stairs, finally being fully dressed... His face coated with red. He couldn't will himself to look at Makoto or Futaba. Mentally, he sighed. **_August is officially the shittiest month I've been through since becoming a Phantom Thief._**

"Y-You...can come up now.." He said, his voice barely being audible. Although it took a second, the group walked up his stairs. Mona trailed behind since he wanted to talk to Akira about something.

"Akira..you need to check your phone more. Apparently, I guess they planned this last night? Or eariler this morning..."

Not wanting to be labeled a weirdo for talking to his cat in the public, Akira poked his head into the attic, saying "Look, I'm sorry, but I'll be right back."

Quickly walking outside the cafe using the back door, Akira dropped Mona onto the pavement, "Look you know I put my phone on Do Not Disturb especially after Palaces! God, I thought they all knew that! Why didn't they just—ugh..guess it's good to know they've been thinking the same thing as me. We do need to get back into the groove of things and let Futaba get used to the Metaverse." He said, placing a hand on his chin like he usually does.

Mona piped up, "Actually, I know you'll love this, it was your crush who brought it up. So do with that what you will."

Joker smiled and pulled out his phone to look at it. He gazed at the PT group chat and saw a long string of messages with Makoto, and Futaba walking about the plans for today. Which were to just introduce Futaba to every element of being a Phantom Thief and training experience. Just as Akira thought.

Akira remarked one thing though and shared the thought with Mona. "If they're here...where's...Ryuji and Yusuke...?"

 ** _MASTURBATION TRIO GC:_**

 ** _RYUJI: AKIRA I'M GONNA BE LATE, YOU CAN TELL WHY._**

 ** _AKIRA: Dude..._**

 ** _YUSUKE: Likewise. An..artistic flare hit me hard this morning._**

 ** _AKIRA: I hate you all. Wait...I was the only one who didn't know about the meeting today? Shit. But that's beside the point! Where are you guys?! I need help defusing the tension..._**

The two boys sent their locations to the group chat and Akira sighed heavily with disgust..and most importantly regret as he looked at Ryuji's location...Big Bang Burger.

Mona, who sneakily apparened on Akira's shoulder, looked at his boss in collective fear. The two in unison yelled one simple word...:

"FUCK."

Telling the rest of the members to wait, Akira ran with full force to the train traveling to Shibuya. His nerves were shooting throughout his entire body, forcing him to stand up, shaking him with anticipation. He needed his boys, for they were the only thing that would help defuse this entire shitty situation he caused.

Busting into Big Bang Burger and blocking his face with his bag, he walked into the restrooms. "Ryuji!" Akira starting searching the stalls as he heard a loud roar from the stall at the very end. "Jesus Christ!" Akira and Mona both yelled.

Waiting outside the restrooms, Ryuji strolled out, the blonde haired boy seemingly restored. A big toothy smile was beemed onto his face. "Yo. Let's go, Akira.."

"I hate you, you know that?" He said, walking out behind Ryuji, still blocking his face using his bag. Suddenly, it became a repeat of last night as Akira heard the same man from last night screaming.

"Get those two disgusting men!"

"Shit! Ryuji run!" Akira started to run as Ryuji struggled to run, his meat still sensitive from the nut. Luckily, he still was able too.

Unpredictably, came Yusuke running along side them too. Also struggling to continue running. "Hello! So, Akira what are we running from?"

"Uh..a possible food manager who caught both me and Ryuji nutting in his stalls."

"Woah, Joker you nutted in his stalls? Is that why you were on the subway late last night?"

"...Shut up Ryuji." Unbeknownst to Akira, Mona had poked his head from the bag and nodded yes toward Ryuji and Yusuke. The two unleashing chuckles.

Reaching the underground mall, Akira and likewise, the rest of the men, started to pant up a storm.

"I...I uh...oh god...guys...I can't any further. Jesus we really over ran...can't we get into Mementos from fucking anywhere..? Just tell the girls to come..."

"Ryuji...you..are actually right for a change.." Morgana complimented

Akira quickly took his phone out and texted the girls what they needed to do as Ryuji started to MetaNav. Luckily, nobody was really in the area for some odd reason, something Akira took note of.

The MetaNav started to turn everyone's phones a ghoulish purple color, with little blobs of dark reds and purples appearing and growing with ease, engulfing the members of the Phantom Thieves and the entire world. Engulfing everyone's eyesights with oppressive darkness, until it was all ripped away, and Mementos appeared in all its glory. The distorted version of Tokyo's subway system, dispite it's oppressiveness and insane pressure in terms of breathing, it always helped with the issues of the Phantom Thieves when they needed to let things out.

Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared in Mementos as the women dropped out from a similar blob from earlier.

Quickly, Ann walked herself up to all three boys and slapped them all in unison.

"AH!" The trio yelled, Morgana borrowed himself further into Akira's bag to avoid getting hit also.

"What is wrong with the four of you!? Making us ladies wait! And you!" Ann lifted a finger towards Akira, "You...you're despicable."

Shame shot through Akira's soul, and nearly choaked on his words, "I-I didn't know!"

"Check your phone next time! Pervert!"

Ann inched her finger closer to Akira's face, the latter brought up his hands in order to defend himself. His eyes started to focus away from Ann, and at Makoto. She hadn't said anything this whole encounter, and didn't look Akira in his eyes either.

Quickly, he turned around and cleaned his voice in order to attempt to bring order back. "Okay, now..we're all here for two reasons. That is Futaba herself since she just might be a new member of the Phantom Thieves, we cant just sit back and let her only experience with the Metaverse be with her palace until we find another palace to infiltrate. Two, we haven't done anything related to the Metaverse since clearing her palace and giving her a change of heart. This is bad and it's time to negate this."

Akira looked at everyone, and they all nodded back in agreement. He tried not looking at Makoto, his eyes leading him to Futaba. He looked at her for reassurance, in which she swallowed her spit, and nodded.

Akira turned around his coat-tail flipping ever so stylishly behind him. Gazing into the ever so expanding depths of Mementos, he uttered, "The Phantom Thieves are back in action."

* * *

Oddly, there weren't many shadows in Mementos. This, alas, was reported by Futaba using her Persona. This would prove to be incredibly useful in future palaces and encounters.

"Woah...Joker! Your little coat-flap thing is so cool!" Futaba started to gush as she started to play with it as Akira sat in the passenger seat.

For the first time in a while, Makoto finally spoke. Alas, it wasn't towards him, but it was still reassuring to hear her voice. "I have to agree with Futaba. It looks difficult to run and walk around with, but Akira makes it look stylish and easy."

A little chuckle slid from his mouth and was going to explain how he was able to do this when suddenly, Makoto smashed her foot down onto the breaks, sending everyone nearly flying outside of the windshield.

Ryuji was the first to recover, "Y-Yo! Makoto! What happened?! Why'd you push the breaks so goddamned hard!?"

"What the hell..is that...?" Akira and Makoto nearly perfectly said at the same time. Inside one of the large empty rooms they had come to be used to, held a large blocky building in the center, seeming made of this black jagged and rocky material. At its center was a door with a symbol of a hand doing the gesture for "Okay".

That was one of the things that instantly took the attention of Akira, but soon Futaba started talking. "Guys...that building has ZERO shadows at all. Seemingly there seems to be nothing in that building at all.

"...Do you guys wanna leave?" Ryuji voiced up.

Everyone looked at one another, considering it. All thoughts were quickly kicked out as Morgana's voice boomed, "We're not leaving! You never know! There might be something important about this later!"

Akira looked at his fellow partners again, "Do you guys agree?"

"..Sure." Everyone eventually voiced up.

Once approaching the door, it automatically opened, letting the group step inside. The inside was the same as the outside. With the black rocky material shaping out everything. If Akira wanted to liken it to anything, it most reminded him of Kamoshida's palace when they started inching their way to the treasure.

To his left and his right, Akira noticed staircases leading both down and up on his respective sides. Seeing this as his chance, Akira took his boys and took the stairs up, "We're going to investigate these floors! You guys have the lower ones!"

With little resistance, the girls agreed and walked down the staircase.

Akira couldn't shake this feeling that something wa watching them, but that wasn't what was concerning his mind at all. What _was_ concerning his mind, was Makoto not talking to him.

"Guys...we uh...we got a problem." Akira muttered.

"With what? If it's the jerking off shit again, I already got it from Mona, I don't need it from you too Akira." Groaned Ryuji as he lazily inspected the floor they were on. "There's nothing here at all...god Futaba was right."

"You're dead on about that Ryuji, but that wasn't what I bringing up. What I'm talking about is this...this thing that happened earlier that lead me to find you guys." Sweat was starting to dribble from Akira's head. It wasn't from nervousness surprisingly..it was from..heat?

Suddenly, a massive scorching fireball shot itself at neck-break speeds towards Akira and the gang. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "EVERYONE MOVE! YUSUKE!"

Akira grabbed Morgana by the neck and pushed Ryuji down as Yusuke called Goemon, causing a massive ice shield to form. Melting within contact of the fireball. The two elements disappearing as quickly as they came.

A ringing white noise screeching sound pierced all of their eardrums and made them collapse to the floor. From a shadow from the ceiling, a man landed in front of them. Or well..A thing. The American Rapper Soujia Boy landed to the ground. With one instantly recognizable song blasting in the background. Crank That. Something Akira hadn't heard in a while. Although he kept hearing earrape versions of the song recently.

Akira pushed himself off of the ground, "Who-Who the hell are you?!"

The being didn't reply back.

Balling his fist, Akira yelled, "Everyone! Give him what we got!" Akira screamed for Arséne as the red-ridden persona shot a blast of blood-red at the man, same with everyone else. Their respective elements did remotely nothing as they mixed together in an attempt to attack the man. They just bent around him, not touching at all.

He simply sighed, and placed one foot forward, dispelling the collective blast the boys were doing, and sending them back against the wall with nearly fatal speeds.

Hitting the walls caused a nasty cracking sound within all the boys, something that instantly caused the boys to go limp. They smacked against the ground, blood trickling down from the point of impact and their lips. Akira's mask was cracked from the impact and covering parts of his vision as he tried to move with his hands. He could barely see the man and where he was considering that his vision was obscured by both his own blood and mask.

A shadow appeared in front of him. Barely comprehending what was going on, Akira gripped his dagger and attempted at trying to stab the man in his calf, but somehow the blade disappeared from Akira's grip and found itself burrowed deep within his shoulder.

The man wrapped his hand around Akira's neck. Opening his mouth, he uttered his first words. Making Akira and the other's minds go blank.

"Ay, y'all muhfuckas needa let ya nuts hang and don't be bitches. Do what's in ya hearts. If not something will be taken from you. Each week..or day when you don't do this, some punishment will be forced upon you."

A toothy grin flashed on his face. His hands suddenly clenching as Akira's vision started to go dark. That smile was the last thing he ever saw before everything went completely dark.

 ** _...S-Shit...I-I...Makoto..._**


	2. Chapter 2: A Rewind in Time

**_A/N:_**

 _ **Hey guys, it's Eliza. I'm attempting to make these chapters come out a week after one the other. I can't completely promise I'll always be on time, but just know I will always attempt to put a chapter out. Without further ado, chapter 2!**_

* * *

The closing of the door echoed through the empty halls of her apartment. Pure silence consuming every single thing. Makoto sighed. Locking the door, she walked back into her kitchen to sort out all the stuff that Sae had asked her to buy for the apartment. Toothbrushes, mouthwash, floss. Usual things that took their home in a bathroom and a kitchen.

Placing everything orderly into their certain spots, Makoto paced herself quickly into her room and got her sleeping clothes. The long, burning hot day which purely consisted of shopping in Shibuya drained the poor Student Council President of every last ounce of energy she had. Which also made her a sweaty, musty mess.

 _ **"This mustiness was probably another reason Akira didn't want to be around me.."** _The woman thought as she placed herself ever so slowly into the cold soothing water of her bathtub. The soothing and calming waters penetrated themselves in every inch of her body, turning her tense muscles from the leftover effort from Futaba's palace into marshmallows. Something that always calmed her down no matter what bothered her. **_"What_ _I would do just to stay like this forever..."_**

Barely having her head bobbing above the water, her mind started to think of the recent things. Such as Futaba's palace. An experience she never thought could be. To have fun with a palace and love it? From the experiences of Kaneshiro's palace and from what she heard from the rest of the Phantom Thieves about the previous two palaces they faced before she was an official member, palaces in her mind were these places of utter disgusting and destructive desire. Yet Futaba's wasn't. It was a place filled with regret, and yet...wonderful. Not that she thought Futaba's suffering was something amazing, in fact, that's what drove her to ask for Akira's approval to attempt to clear the palace as soon as possible.

That push she made which led to the massive fatigue that the entire group felt was another reason why Joker wasn't the best around her. Her pushy and annoying behavior...Joker must've hated her for it...even more so since he never wants to be around her. Well, for long or interact with her for a long time...She couldn't blame him after all. It must've been hard to completely trust someone after they blackmailed you and act like an overpowered queen towards you. When _you_ are the leader of said group.

Akira was perfectly fine with everyone else. Which made it worse more for Makoto. He was a fiercely, loyal, and passionate man that went the extra mile for his friends. No matter the cost. Yet when it came down to helping her..he always seemed so...distant. When watching movies like they did 2 weeks ago, he sat two seats away from her and didn't speak a word. Unless Makoto asked for something or sparked a conversation. Hell, when they were pretending to be a couple, he seemed so...annoyed with the whole ordeal. Quickly getting it out of the way, and rushing out of the Crossroads after their conversation.

He must've been intensely disinterested with Makoto as a person, and only did things with her because she was a seemingly important asset to the Phantom Thieves. That was the only logical explanation that Makoto could logically come up with.

Thinking of the Phantom Thieves, a sudden and important thought bloated itself into being the most important thing on her mind. Their inactivity. While she knew her rashness caused to Phantom Thieves as a whole take a much-needed break..they still needed to be on top of their game when it comes to matters of the Metaverse. Rather quickly, Makoto got herself out of the tub and dried herself quickly. With her towel over her head, she walked to the bathroom counter and grabbed her phone. Typing a lengthy message to the group chat, she pressed the send button as she placed her phone down and brushed her teeth.

 ** _MAKOTO: So, is it fine with you guys?_**

 ** _ANN: Sure! I'm down, I've been aching to do some requests from the Phansite and to just improve._**

 ** _RYUJI: Same here. I'm still F'in tired, but I wanna kick some shadows' asses. Ya know, for experiences' sake._**

 ** _YUSUKE: Agreed, plus its experience for Futaba too._**

 ** _Futaba: ..._**

Spitting out toothpaste, Makoto looked at her phone as the group chat descended into a shitpost hell, as Futaba decided to send many memes. _**...a cup of beans...? With that one movie, Cars 2?"**_

While being confused about Futaba's memes, Makoto also noted that Akira hadn't seen any of the messages. Which was expected since he probably just was getting to Shibuya? **_"I hope he isn't going to be mad at this..."_**

Slamming into the bed, Makoto stared up at her ceiling. He was on her mind again. **_"I've known you since that first day we met in the library...and yet...I feel as though I know completely nothing..."_**

Makoto thought as she turned her alarm on for the morning, and turned onto her side to sleep. Another thought about her leader popped itself into her mind. **_"...what is it...Akira Kurusu..."_**

A few more thoughts around her leader wrapped themselves around her brain before she finally closed her eyes permanently.

* * *

A loud buzzing vibrated through Makoto's bed, stirring the brilliant tactical mind to wake. A little groan erupted from her mouth as she rubbed her hand all over her bed to find her phone. Her hand seemingly couldn't find the phone, the buzzing starting to irritate her.

Finally, her hand grasped her phone and clicked her alarm off. She rose her head and looked at her phone. It was 10 AM and it seemed that the shitpost that Futaba had started last night when late into the dark. With everyone joining, including Ann of all people. Although she sent a message threatening everyone to go to sleep immediately afterward.

Makoto chuckled reading all the messages as she started to do her morning routine. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she walked into her kitchen, looking into her refrigerator for something she can eat before she had to get to Leblanc. Alas after investigating every single inch of the fridge, there was nothing she could eat without spending a while on eating it.

Ah...I'll just get some Big Bang Burger." Makoto sighed as she grabbed a water bottle, and grabbed her bag, walking out of her door, locking it behind herself.

 ** _MAKOTO: Are you guys ready?_**

 ** _ANN: I am!_**

Before Makoto could reply, she heard something that took her interest. While walking towards the Big Bang Burger, she heard something from a conversation outside from seemingly the manager, and an employee.

"Sir-Sir you can't be serious.." The younger worker chuckling nervously as sweat dribbled down his face.

"You...think I'm joking, Shiro?" The manager started to grind his teeth, his speech coming through closed and gritted teeth. "That...that...boy is disgusting...he willingly masturbated in our stalls and...all over the door...disgusting bastard.."

Shiro struggled to keep his laughter in check. While it was disgusting since he was a worker at the restaurant, he understood where this young kid came from and sympathized with him.

"So...Sir..why tell me?" While this was a story he enjoyed and wanted to tell his friends at Shujin, there was no reason why he should've been the one to be told about this.

"Because—"

Before Makoto could hear the rest of what else the two men had to say, she walked out of hearing range. Although, that was enough for her. **_"_** _ **A disgusting boy pleasures himself in a public stall? Utterly disgusting."**_

 ** _MAKOTO: Sorry, I had to do something really quickly. Are you ready to go get Futaba?_**

 ** _ANN: Are you at the train station?_**

 ** _MAKOTO: No, I'm just passing Big Bang Burger._**

 ** _ANN: Oh, I'm at the diner actually, needed to catch a bite to eat before getting over there._**

As Makoto read that message, Ann walked outside of the diner, smiling at Makoto. "Hey."

The brown-haired girl jumped a bit at Ann's voice. Quickly regaining her composure, she looked at Ann, smiling back. "Takamaki-San! Jeez, you scared me."

Ann chuckled, "Well, sorry. But...you ready to get Futaba?"

"Yeah, the train should be in the station right now."

The train ride was...stiff if that was the word to describe it. Japan's subway system was always crammed as expected, which added to the stiffness. Although the main factor was Ann and Makoto themselves.

Not to say the two women had something against one another, it was moreso...a thing Makoto had against her. While she hated to even think she hated something about Ann, there was no other way she could phrase it. Ann was..simply...perfect. She was everything that Makoto _wanted_ to be. Takamaki's ability to simply act normal and be another one of the guys with the male side of the Phantom Thieves was magnificent, something Makoto thought barely possible. After all...she could barely even talk to the other members of the Thieves. They were...odd. Maybe it was due to Makoto's social retardation, and maybe boys regularly acted similarly, but they were just..too odd in comparison to anything Makoto was used to. Ryuji was brash and loud, something she was in fact used to from the experience of being the Student Council President, but he was also a goldmine of territory she didn't know how to navigate properly. His jokes? She barely understood the comical basis behind them, his posture, what he did and didn't like, and his multi-layered ness with his personality. It was..a living hell trying to be around him outside of Phantom Thieves stuff. The same was with Yusuke but boosted up to 200%, he was just like a piece of art. Naturally mysterious and complex in nature, puzzling nearly everyone around.

Before Makoto could continue with her mental essay thoughts on her fellow female member when Makoto felt a thigh bump into her, it was a fellow passenger. She opened up her mouth to apologize, but the thought was quickly eliminated as she noticed the man's eyesight was locked onto something in front of him that made him not notice. That, something, was Ann's figure. She was sitting down on a seat since she was quick enough to get one, to which she offered it to Makoto, but she quickly declined out of pure kindness. Makoto looked back at the man, starting to get irritated at him from staring at Ann like a pervert.

"Oi," Ann spoke simply, light scaring Makoto and making the man jump. "Do you really think I wouldn't notice a 30something businessman staring at me?" She moved her eyes to lock with his, an intense and disgusted expression painted itself onto her face. "Go screw off you nasty bastard."

Promptly, the man looked away with swear dribbling down his face, moving into the crowd of the train. Makoto looked back down at Ann, the blond girl gaining a smile. "Dude was a creep. Still good to know that I haven't broken my promise, and it seems that Ryuji has rubbed off on me.." A little chuckle slid from her mouth.

 _ **"Yeah...That is right.."**_ Of course, Ann wouldn't let anyone treat her like an object after what happened in April with Kamoshida, the catalyst of the formation of the Phantom Thieves. With this, Makoto was reminded of her subconscious issues in Ann that made her feel like shit...her attitude and body. Her body was one to die for, something a model would have. Something that men, like Ryuji, Yusuke, Morgana, and..even Joker would pine over. Then there was her, a girl who considered herself flat. With, in her eyes, seemingly no sex appeal, which explained why she never was lucky enough to have a boyfriend. Except for Akira, but that was just a fake plan for Aiko's sake...

Ann's body also broke way for her to gain a powerful amount of mental fortitude. Since her looks made her an outcast and hated by other girls of the school. It never made her waver in what she wanted to do, something Makoto couldn't say she never had happen to her.

Ann was just...better than her. The only reason why Joker and the rest even hung out with Makoto was that she was apart of the group. She...was—

"Makoto! Hey! The train stopped, let's go!" Makoto snapped from her trance. She looked around, seeing the chunk of people exiting the train. Quickly, she looked down at Ann, nodding that they should leave.

While leaving the train station, Makoto pulled her phone from her purse and quickly typed up a reminder to Akira to wake up, and for Futaba to remember they were coming. Makoto sighed as she sent the messages, and suddenly piped up. She was still...oddly tired for some reason. Taking a breath in, she reenergized herself as she placed her phone back into her purse.

Ann didn't let this go unnoticed, she had taken note of Makoto's dreamlike absent-mindedness, and wondered if, somehow, she wasn't getting enough sleep. "Makoto...are you getting enough sleep? You keep dreaming and your mind seems to be wondering off.." Makoto looked surprised, gazing at Ann with a face fill of nigh confusion. Then, remembering the question, she thought back on things recently.

"I...think so...? I think it's just the still leftover effects from Futaba's palace...plus combined with me and Akira being out so late last night..." The brown-haired girl rubbed her temple in irritating as she once again became annoyed with herself for nigh forcing Joker to accelerate the progression of the palace's clearing. Which again caused her to have thoughts of Akira disliking her...

That last sentence, however, made Ann's eyebrows perk up in curiosity. **_"_** ** _Akira and Makoto aye? Ohoho..."_**

"Oh..? You and Akira? And what were you two doing last night..?" Ann teased.

Makoto was taken aback by the implications, she had never..thought— "W-We Just—" Her face started to become blazing red, much to Ann's amusement.

"We..we just went shopping, since Sae needed some things. Afterward, he came back to my apartment where he left...really quickly." Recounting the events quickly brought her mood down again, Ann glanced over at her, seeing the visible disappointment in her face. She knew this face well, for it appeared every time after she had done something with Akira.

"...He's still acting weird towards you?" Ann maturely spoke, all the humor in her voice disappeared.

Makoto eyed Ann, her expression painting seriousness. This was expected as Ann knew that Akira always acted odd towards her, and she hated how he made her felt. Since he acted normal towards everyone else. "Yeah...He just up and left. I know he said he had Sojiro waiting, but I just wanted to treat him to some food..or just something for helping me with everything yesterday.."

Ann looked at Makoto and gazed forward at Jongen-Jaya. She placed a hand around Makoto shoulder, comforting her. "Akira...is a strange person. You think you know everything that he is planning to do, but she suddenly does something unexpected. He always has a trump card. He...is an unreadable person. I'm sure there's...some really,..really important reason he must be acting like this." Ann breathed it out, she normally hated giving advice like this, but Makoto was a friend. An important friend at that.

Makoto sighed. "I'm just adding needless stress upon myself at this point. Let's go get Futaba." Makoto started to pace herself a bit faster, annoying Ann for it was out of the blue. Suddenly, she turned around with a little sincere smile on her face. "...Thanks, Takamaki-San."

A smile appeared on Ann's face.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Sojiro's house, Makoto placed a foot forward as she gently knocked on the house door. Behind her stood Ann, who sent another text to Futaba just in case she wasn't ready yet. "Damn it...Makoto you sent her texts before right?" The brown-hair tactician nodded. "Damn it Futaba..."

Makoto sighed as she turned back around, raising her hand for another series of knocks, but they were suddenly stopped by the creaking of the door. "...Futaba...?"

The little orange hair hacker prodigy stuck her head out from the creak in the door. "You two didn't have to slam on my door or blow up my phone...I just wanted to finish this cup of ramen..." She poked her hand from the crack, showcasing her cup. "Aw well..I'll just eat it and throw it away when we get to Leblanc." Futaba walked out from the house, something Makoto recalled being the first time she'd seen it, and locked it behind her.

Within seconds, and within a few last steps of Leblanc, Futaba demolished her cup of ramen. Something that shocked Makoto, and sent Ann into a fever dream of tasty food...Before Makoto could even question how that was physically possible without severely burning her mouth, they stepped into the shop of Leblanc. Well...they were outside of the door, but Sojiro considered this area being inside of Leblanc. He needed those customers after all...

"Wait...where's Ryuji and Yusuke...?" Ann uttered, causing the two girls to look around.

"It...It seems they aren't here, Ann.." Futaba nearly whispered.

"Yeah...that's strange.." Makoto muttered...a little thought struck itself in her head. **_"...What if Akira himself wasn't ready...?"_** Quickly it vanished since Akira wasn't that careless. He was their leader after all...

Ann, however, wasn't taking the fact of the boys being MIA very happily. "Those...annoying..." She started to grind her teeth, helping her phone to the point where it could've broken. A little gust of wind, with the intensity of a fiery explosion, blew through the streets.

Makoto chuckled as Ann was shaking with irritation. Opening the door, the smell of freshly made curry and coffee forcefully burrowed itself within the girls' nostrils, pleasuring their deep freshly made love for those two things. The bell started to ring, signifying to Sojiro some new customers had arrived. He turned around, expecting some old patrons, getting a pleasant and confusing surprise from seeing the group. Futaba confusing and surprising him the most.

"O-oh—It-It's you guys...Futaba what are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to come just so I can..have some fun and get along with some kids my age.."

Sojiro shot Futaba a look of confusion, quickly eyeing Ann and Makoto with questionable eyes. "Ah...I see...Well, don't let these two make you do anything you don't want to. Alright?"

Futaba nodded. Sojiro turned his head to the two girls, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah." Ann enthusiastically said as Makoto nodded her head. Makoto wasn't..the best around Boss recently, as due to her sister.

"Ah, so I guess this is a little group hangout for Futaba's sake? You guys have really gotten interested with her..." Sojiro narrowed his eyes for a bit, thinking of something, quickly his eyes widened again before he would've gotten lost in thought. "Ah..as long as Futaba is enjoying herself and having fun, that's what's important to me. Be careful you three."

The three girls nodded their heads, Sojiro gave a little sly but kind smile. He glanced over at Makoto and opened his mouth. "He's awake, you know. He hasn't been down yet, but he's awake. I've heard his footsteps and other sounds this entire time."

Makoto slightly jumped when she heard Sakura's voice being directly beamed at her, her worries and nerves were quickly calmed when she understood he was just informing her about Akira. She gave him a nod once again and began to walk towards the stairs.

"You..and Akira don't do anything unsavory now." He chuckled out as the girl walked off, much to her embarrassment.

Walking to the base of Akira's stairs, Ann asked a question for Futaba, "...You've never been in Joker's room have you Futaba?" Ann started to say as they trekked up Akira's stairs.

"...No, I don't think so..." She quietly replied.

Finally making it up the stairs, Makoto started to announce herself, "Akir—AAH!" Makoto screamed, along with the rest of the girls.

"Sh-AAHHHHHAH!" Akira screamed back at them, the raven-haired boy was wearing nothing but his thin boxers that..really left nothing to the imagination, and within those boxers...contained a solid beast...

Quickly, Akira launched himself under his covers, sending a sleeping Morgana into a series of yowls. Makoto could barely move, she could barely even...believe this could be happening...

"Ugh! Come on Makoto!" Ann grunted as she pulled Makoto by the collar downstairs.

Needing a breather, Makoto gently placed herself against the frame of the backdoor of Leblanc. Breaths shakily exhaled from her mouth, her face a deep searing red. A red she had never experienced before in her life. Makoto raised her eyes to look at the others, seeing how they were doing.

Ann was simply red as a tomato, something you never really saw with her, it was...so odd for Makoto to see the usually confident powerful Ann...be embarrassed by something like this.

Futaba on the other hand...was a jittering mess. Ann was holding her as she kept muttering something about The Master Sword, and it having full hearts. Morgana pounced down the stairs, questioning and explaining them. Quickly, Makoto explained the meeting, in which Akira nervously walked down the stairs.

"Y-You...can come up now.." He said, his voice barely being audible. Although it took a second, the girls walked up his stairs. Makoto felt an intense flare of nervousness in her, as she subtly eyed her leader. Mona trailed behind since he wanted to talk to Akira about something.

Upon entering his room, Ann walked Futaba over to Akira's couch, the two sitting down with Ann comforting her. Makoto couldn't will herself to sit down, various thoughts shot themselves throughout her head as she tried to remain calm and collected.

 ** _"A-Akira...'s..thing...oh god, why didn't I announce ourselves before coming up..."_**

"...Makoto..." Ann said with hesitation and softness in her voice, "Are you alright...? Sit down and calm yourself.."

Taking note of her advice, Makoto sat on his futon. Deep breaths kept entering her mouth in an attempt to regain herself. This shouldn't have been...unnerving for her..frankly it was embarrassing for her to be like this when she should've kept her attention on Futaba, who was in a worse state.

Akira popped his head into the attic, his face still flushed and filled with shame. He quickly explained he needed to step outside, which was the best choice of action.

After a few minutes of complete quietness with Futaba's teeth jittering, Akira ran back up the stairs, hastily explaining he had to go do something quickly before they would set out to Mementos. His rushing footsteps pattered against the marble floors of the café.

Makoto slammed against the futon, laying down to rest her nerves. They were better than before, but embarrassment still ravaged her. While laying on Akira's futon, her mind started to wander to other places in an attempt to make all her worries disappear. A sensation she hadn't felt since her third year started. If she was being honest with herself...even as far back when her father passed...

Before she could even make progress, Ann's voice reached out to her spaced out mind. "...You...saw it fully right...?" She said, standing over Makoto as she started to open her eyes. Her eyes filled with embarrassment, much like Makoto imagined herself looking right now.

"...What..?"

 _"She's...not talking about...no..." Makoto quickly started to prop herself up, wanting to understand Ann. "Ann wh-what are you talking about?"_

"...Akira's..thing...w-what do you...think about it.."

"...Wh-Why you asking me..?" Her face became drenched again in red, her ears were set on fire. This...this wasn't good, she was getting so nervous that she felt puke slowly driving itself up her throat.

Suddenly, that's when everyone's phone started to vibrate.

 ** _RYUJI: So uh...we're going to ask you guys to get to Mementos. We won't be able to make it back quick enough...we'll explain everything in Mementos alright?_**

Looking from her phone, she noticed that Ann was once again gripping her phone with the anger of a thousand raging men, quickly replacing her apparent embarrassment from mere moments ago. "These...assholes!" Anna started to stomp her footsteps as she walked towards the stairs, "Come on you two!"

Makoto sighed as she pulled herself off the futon, but before getting Futaba, she grabbed one of Akira's lockpicks that had fallen onto the ground from the incident that ensued earlier. She, then, grabbed Futaba and started walking with her.

* * *

Stepping within the oppressive, and the depressing world of Mementos, the girls were granted with the appearance of the boys. Ann immediately started walked angrily to them, but Makoto didn't care. Her mind started to zone out, staring at Akira, as her mind started to rediscover the shame she felt from Akira. He glanced over at her, in which she quickly looked away...

With another one of Akira's great displays of power, they started to set off into the depths of Mementos.

While on the trek through the deep red, purple, and black halls, silence injected itself within the Phantom Thieves' car. Ann was still mad with everyone, and Makoto herself couldn't will herself to talk to Akira.

Woah...Joker! Your little coat-flap thing is so cool!" Futaba started to gush as she started to play with it as Akira sat in the passenger seat.

Akira looked back at Futaba with a look of enjoyment, Makoto could tell he was finally relieved with Futaba seemingly talking normally. Especially after her past and today.

 ** _"Come on...Come on...say something...it'll make him feel better...although he probably hates me for coming up unannounced...but...Come on!"_**

For the first time in a while, Makoto finally spoke. As much as she wanted it though, it wasn't towards him, but it was still worth it. "I have to agree with Futaba. It looks difficult to run and walk around with, but Akira makes it look stylish and easy."

Akira eyed Makoto and chuckled as he started to speak in an attempt to explain how he makes it work. Remembering she was at the wheel, she turned back to the road, in which her eyes widened.

Slamming her foot on the breaks, Morgana came to halt, sending everyone nearly flying. While it was a concern in her mind whether or not everyone was fine, it was a little thought in the thing was had full control of her attention. A tower...in the center of a big empty room. Everything seemed to mute itself as Makoto uttered, "What the hell...is that..?" She noticed Akira said it in near unison.

Things were still muffled as she investigated nearly every inch as the others decided on going into the tower. Suddenly, Ann slapped her shoulder, "Hey, come on. We're going into the tower. If anything goes wrong..blame Morgana."

Quickly, upon entering the tower, Akira claimed the higher levels for him and the rest of the boys. While, of course, the lower levels were handed to the girls.

While walking down the stairs, something entered Makoto's mind. Something she hadn't paid full-fledged attention to.

"..Futaba...are you okay? How are you coping?"

The orange-haired girl looked back at Makoto, her laptop basking her with a deep blue hue. "Oh? ...I've...been fine...The Master Sword scared me and walking has been making me hurt...but...I've been enjoying this. I guess."

A faint smile appeared on her face, while the change was ever so subtle...Futaba was changing. Taking a smooth breath in, Makoto looked around the floor they had walked onto.

"So..as expected..nothing." Ann breathed out in annoyance. "Why did we listen to Morgana..."

Makoto chuckled, "I wish you guys didn't. Alas if I wasn't zoning out, I could've avoided this waste of time."

"Mona hasn't been wrong about anything before!" Futaba confidently breathed out. Ann and Makoto glanced over and stared into Futaba's eyes after she said that. She looked back at the both of them confused, as she waited for them to say something. Silence engulfed the room, making the youngest member feel unsettled.

Then, they burst out laughing. "Yo-You have no~ idea about the stupider things Morgana has done in the past haha~" Makoto struggled to spit out from her nearly uncontrollable laughs.

Ann, who was hunched over holding her stomach, struggled to pull herself back together. "M-Morgana literally got me, Ryuji, himself, and almost Joker into this trap that would've ruined everything if our leader wasn't the quick thinking force he was."

"...really..?"

"He...was..so entranced by Ann one time he forgot to accurately give us information..which led us being chased by...a shadow for at least an hour when we were doing a request from the Phansite."

Ann finally composed herself and put her arm over Makoto's shoulder. "Yup. Eventually, Mona ran out of energy from his car form, in which he was being carried by Akira."

"Why couldn't you guys just fight it?"

"...You see...we were fighting this other shadow as he forgot his information, this shadow had long ranged attacks, in which we were in cover...the thing is...never be in Mementos for too long. Alright, Futaba?" No matter how she tried to spin it, the warning was intimidating.

"W-why?"

"Don't think about it, nor do you ask. Just...always pace yourself quickly in this...dark place." Ann piped in.

Makoto took a breath in, and started walking back down the stairs, "Let's stop talking before we have a repeat of that day again."

On seemingly the bottommost floor of the tower, finally contained something of worth. A simple..chest with a big lock.

"Ugghhhh~...We don't have any lockpicks do we...damn it.." Ann muttered.

Makoto walked forward and pulled out the lockpick she was able to find earlier. Quickly, the lock seamlessly fell from the chest. Opening it, the three girls were in awe...it was a dagger with carvings engraved on the sides of the blade. Along with the wilt. The blade itself was blood-red with the engravings glowing a deep blue akin to Futaba's laptop.

Gripping the blade, Makoto felt...herself getting weaker. As if it was a curse itself. It felt as if it was getting progressively heavier and draining her more the longer she held it. She started feeling lightheaded, and the blade dropped from her hand.

Her movements became sluggish, she staggered back, with Ann quickly moving behind her in an attempt to be her pillar of support.

Futaba quickly spoke, "Ar-Are you alright Makoto?"

"Ye-Yeah...just a bit dizzy and light headed...I don't think...I don't think anyone can just..wield that dagger.."

"..it looks like a cursed weapon from a JRPG..." Futaba subtly muttered as she investigated it.

"I-I uh..I'm fine now, Ann, I can stand."

"Okay."

Looking at the dagger, she grabbed the chest it was once in and dropped the dagger back in it. "Futaba?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you can hold this?" Makoto pulled the chest up to her chest, in front of Futaba.

"I...thin—"

 ** _"GH-GHAGHHHHHHAHGGGGG!"_**

Akira's bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the entire building. Akira's scream sent shivers throughout Makoto's body. Her only thought?

 ** _"W-WHERE IS HE?!"_**

She dropped the chest and ran at full speed towards the higher levels of the tower. Ann and Futaba trailed behind, dragging along the chest as it might've been important later.

The first to make it to the floor the scream emerged from, was of course Makoto. She slammed her foot against the floor, as she first walked onto it. Her eyes shot everywhere as she investigated the large room for any trace of Akira. Her worst fear was...that they were taken away or..critically hurt. Not seeing Akira immediately worsened this..but eventually, she wished she hadn't seen what happened.

As Futaba and Ann caught up, Makoto finally latched her eyes upon the boys.

She saw how..battered and wounded the boys were. "Ryuji...?" Ann mouthed, disbelieve evident in her voice.

Then...she saw a man crouched over Akira, his hand gripping his face. All the color seemingly evaporated from Akira's face. Akira was in much worse condition than the rest of boys. Especially evident with his dagger plunged deep into his shoulder blade.

For some reason, she couldn't explain, anger surged to the forefront. Taking control of her entire body, similarly, Ann was in an intense state of anger.

 **"HECATE!"**

 **"ANAT!"**

Ann and Makoto sent their personas flying at the man, snatching Akira and the rest of the men, pulling them back to where the girls were standing, as Makoto unleashed her entire revolver rounds at him. They all phased through him, shocking Makoto through her anger.

"...Ah. So you must be the one. You know your leader is a pretty disgusting bastard..?"

Makoto quickly reloaded and aimed her revolver back at The Being. "What the _HELL_ do you want?! Why did you attack them?!"

"Oh...I don't want much. Just want to punish some... _unsavory_ people." The Being chuckled out. "I see my music has run out...so why I wanted to accomplish...has been set in motion."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Guide those bastards through this trial. Make sure they don't destroy themselves. Bye-Bye." He vanished in a mist of dust as Makoto quickly tried to at least wound him with one of her bullets. Alas..it was in vein.

Realizing that he really disappeared, the girls ran towards the boys broke bodies. With Makoto trying every possible thing to make sure that Akira was alive and breathing. He was...just barely...a sigh of relief exploded from her mouth.

"Ma-Makoto..." Makoto shot her head up, Ann eyeing her with big eyes of concern. "..Is he..."

She nodded her head, a small smile carving itself on her face. Making Futaba and Ann feel much relief.

Getting off her knees, she stood up with the rest of the girls. Looking at the boys...a sudden realization popped into her head...

She looked over at Ann, "H-How...the hell are we supposed to get them out of Mementos..?"

Pants blew themselves out of Ann's and Makoto's mouth as they placed their hands on their knees as supports.

Ann thought about it for a second, as Futaba took another second to look at the broken boys. Everything the blonde, she summarized in one simple word.

"...Shit."


	3. Chapter 3: Stressful Times for Lies

**_Chapter 3: Stressful Times for Lies_**

* * *

Akira's eyes flickered open, droopiness causing them to feel like dumbells were taped on them. Opening his eyes fully, Akira felt an oppressive atmosphere. He didn't recall where he was..but it felt as if he was beaten to a bloody pulp before he awoke.

The place he was in currently, was basked in deep purple and blue hues. Almost a velvet color. The stench of piss forcibly invaded his nose, making him gain a disgusted face. Akira sat himself up, looking around. "Oh...shit," Akira remembered, he was in the Velvet Room. How he got there...he couldn't recall. "How...how did I get here..." Attempting to force a recalling of memories, a sudden throbbing sharp pain blasted itself in the right side of his face. Near his temple, both underneath and around his eye. The pain shutting his eye.

"G-Goddamn it! Igo-Igor! Can't you do anything?!" He looked up, urging for Igor's help. Alas, when the boy looked up...he wasn't granted by the presence of the long-nosed man. Something that never happened before...and completely unnerved him.

Akira shot up, shooting to the bars of his cell. He gripped them, his eyes shooting around in their sockets to look for his warden. "I-Igor?! Where are you?!" To his left and right, were the Twin Wardens who presided over him. Seeing those two, lightly calmed his nerves.

 **"Igor...should be here..where..is** _ **he!?"**_

"Caroline! Justine! Come on you two, wake up!" The anxiety booming words of Akira barely did anything to stir the twins to wake. "Shit..." Akira nervously turned around quickly, investigating every portion of his cell for something he could use to wake them up.

"Shit...Shit..." Akira sighed as he drooped his head, his eyes getting locked onto the ground. His breath became shaky as he started to consider one...terrible possibility.

 _"What if I...can't leave the Velvet Room..?! Igor is the one in charge wha—"_

Akira's eyes widened slowly as he locked onto something, a smirk appeared back on his face.

Quickly, he pulled his shirt off, ripping it down the center, into two long pieces. Pacing back over to the bars, he slipped his hand through the openings wiggling and whipping the torn pieces at the Twins. These efforts, however, were in vain. "Shiiiiittt..." He groaned as his mind tried to quickly think of another solution.

Akira balled his two pieces into his palm and threw the two of them with full force. The right one, for Justine, hit her right in her eyelid. The one for Caroline completely missed. Leaving Akira to feel completely depressed with his aim. **...Seems that my skills really didn't improve...** Akira depressingly thought in his mind as he subtly slouched over on the bars.

"...hm...?" Akira shot up, his ears twitching from Justine's voice. He pressed his face against the cold, steel bars of the cell, his smirk beaming against the oppressive atmosphere.

"H-Hey! Justine, you're awake!" The young girl arched her head towards Akira's voice, staring at him at first as if he was a mysterious man. "J-Justine...?"

"...Trickster...? Is that you?"

"Yeah! You and Caroline have been knocked out since—GAH!" Akira's head shot back from the bars as if being shot with a bullet. Memories were being beamed into his mind, shooting and bouncing around his brain. Refreshing his mind on everything. His hands loosened from the bars, as he fell...his mind shot back to his newly regained memory, _**"AKIRA! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO LIBERATE YOURSELF! DO WHAT'S NEEDED TO BREAK FROM THIS EVEN MORE UNJUST GAME."**_

As if it wasn't going out of style, Akira smashed the back of his head against the floor. Before losing conciseness in the Velvet Room which is...something he never thought could happen, the only thing he could recall was Justine. "T-Trickster? Trickster!"

As he left the room that he'd rather be in since he was most likely and sadly dead from the encounter with...Soulja Boy, all the pain started to reinject itself within him. Making his nerves and shoulder especially burn and sting in pain.

As he was being drawn back into the material world, Akira felt a sort of bumpiness and discomfort in his stomach. **SHIT! DON'T TELL ME I GOT SHOT OR FUCKIN SHANKED! FOR GODS—"** Akira's ears picked up immediately on chains being dragged. His eyes shot open immediately in fear, his skin was being trickled by a million cold needles. Sending shivers through his entire being. As his eyes opened, his right field of vision was blurred, but he was able to see Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Futaba behind him. Running as if their lives were in danger. To be fair...they were. As his left eye attempted to refocus, he realized he was being carried by Makoto somehow. Must've been some magic or a adrenaline. While the situation wasn't appropriate...being carried by the woman of his dreams was...nigh orgasmic. _**If I do truly survive this shitty day, this will be the highlight I'll probably rub one out too.**_

All thoughts he had of pleasuring himself were sliced into silence as he saw what was chasing them. It was the first time he had ever seen its face. The Reaper. It's long flowing coat-trailing and reaching out in front of him. As if it was a hand reaching for the Phantom Thieves.

"Wa-Wait!" Everyone looked in shock as Akira yelled out his first words, some nearly tripling over themselves, of course, Ryuji.

Ann spoke up, "What Joker!? This ain't the time for us to have a chill conversation!"

"Why..Why—Why aren't we innn..." Akira was starting to get droopy. He could tell, he was wanted in the Velvet Room again. _**S-Shit! What is pulling me if Igor isn't there?!**_ Akira's hand shot itself instinctively to his face, his gloved hand over his eyes, leaving the spaces between his fingers as views. He gritted his teeth, struggling to talk. "—In...Morgana?!

"I can't turn into a car for some reason Akira!" Mona screamed in front of Makoto, his voice laced with panic.

"Wh-What the hell do you mean you can't—AGH!" His Head was starting to throb, his mind becoming more absentminded. He couldn't leave right now, he needed to make sure his friends and his Queen were going to be safe. His hand gripped his face harder, as his vision started to blur.

"Akira?! Are you okay?" Ryuji yelled, his face being contorted by pain. Akira could tell his leg injury was starting to flare up. He needed to think of something quick to get them out of this or Ryuji...

 ** _D-Damn it! Of all the times! I shouldn't have forgotten about those GOHO-Ms! FUCK!_**

As his vision started to weaken, the moments of blurriness becoming stronger, and it became harder to resist the call of the Velvet Room, Akira muttered one thing in Makoto's ear, "Be...be safe..."

"Akira what?! Akira? Akira?!" Makoto's voice was the last thing he heard along with the chains of their pursuer, before slipping into the world between all.

Akira shot up from the ground, Justine crouching over him, falling over from his sudden waking. "Trickster! Oh, thank god! I thought...But that's not the point, stand up, Caroline is starting to wake up."

Akira struggled to fully stand, the back of his head throbbing with pain. He looked around, still no Igor in sight. He placed himself on his bed to regain himself, he needed to get out of here quickly...he needed to get back to his team!

Walking out of his cell, Justine closed it again and locked it. "Oh-Oh...shit...of course.." Akira slumped his head against the soft relaxing padding of his cell. As much as he tried, he couldn't relax. Not knowing what was happening in the material world.

With his eyes closed, he opened his mouth, "So..how'd you bring me back without Igor?" Akira shivered from the coldness of the Velvet Room prickling against the bare skin of his chest, placing his hands in his arms in an attempt to cause friction.

"I...didn't..."

"Course she didn't, Trickster. It was me." Akira and Justine shot their heads towards Igor's desk. His voice being disembodied.

Akira forced through the pain, gripping the bars once again, "Igor?! Where are you?!"

The oddly nosed man materialized on his desk, his hair disheveled and his brow furrowed into an intense nervousness. He maintained his calm, crossing his legs and staring at Akira. "No need to yell at the top of your lungs Trickster." Igor slipped himself off his desk, Akira couldn't help but feel relaxed at seeing the hunchback's presence. Igor paced himself slowly towards Akira's cell. Every step of his forced Akira to take sharp anxiety-ridden breaths.

Igor stood over Caroline and Justine, Justine crouching over her sister and fully forcing her to wake up. He raised one of his bony fingers and tapped Caroline's forehead. Her eyes flickered immediately, seeing her into the land of the wake. Igor looked down at them, "I...I need you two to leave," He glanced at Akira, "I have some business to discuss with our recurring prisoner."

"Master? Are you—"

"Don't rebuttal against me. I got this."

Justine nodded, and ringed Caroline's arm around her shoulder, being a stand to help her sister's inability to stand fully on her own. The two hobbled out of Akira's sight, leaving him on his own with Igor. Being alone with Igor with the presences of the Twins gone made Akira realize how..crushing a presence Igor truly had. Akira truly struggled to swallow his spit, his chest getting heavy as Igor stepped in front of his cell door.

"My pressure is crushing, isn't it?" Igor muttered as Akira stared at him, his breaths getting shallower and more spacious between each pant, and with sweat dribbling down his face. "Ah...I'm truly sorry Trickster. I'm so stressed currently that I forgot to regulate myself..." The white-haired man reached deep down into his pocket, bringing out both a lighter and...a blunt..? Akira gazed in confusion, his mind trying its hardest to logically process this.

Lighting it up, Igor placed the blunt in his mouth, taking a huge hit. He relented and dropped the blunt from his mouth. Releasing a huge sigh, a smoke cloud exploding from his mouth. "Ah...that's it.

Just as he said it, the pressure relented. Akira dropped back onto his bed, his mouth simply releasing an onslaught of hurried and quickened breaths. Igor looked down his face with light amusement, "Ah, I'm sorry Trickster. As you can tell...things have been hectic around here since your visit from earlier."

Little flashes of Akira's first visit pasted themselves onto his eyelids. "Yeah that's right...you..you was something else..."

A light chuckle came from his mouth as he replied, "Yes..that was something I never to happen to me before. That...was something to be worried about. Since something burrowed itself into me...And that thing...is what attacked you and your friends." Akira silently gasped, his eyes slightly widening.

"Wha-What? You're telling me that...THING forced itself into you? Somehow got into the Velvet Room? How?!"

Igor paused, thinking of the way to explain this to Akira. "You see...that...thing is a fellow god. It, as far as I've been able to tell, is something made from the cognition of people. Since the internet and its memes have been so prominent since its beginning...the people's cognition has created something godlike. I call it, the Meme Lord. He has the ability to turn into any single meme, and to...invade spaces. Since that's what memes do. Now, how he caught wind of you or decided to target you, I have no idea."

Akira gripped his right wrist, it was slightly shaking. Looking down between his legs, his curly hair was hiding his expression from Igor. "...So, the people have created a god from memes, huh? Jesus. Now, what did he mean by the punishments..?"

Igor sighed, taking another hit. With the blunt still in his mouth, he gripped his keys and opened Akira's cell. Akira already knew what this meant, for he wasn't going to be let out.

As expected, Igor walked inside of the dingy, constricted and piss-ridden cell that Akira had oddly considered being a second home. Or third, if he was thinking literally since Leblanc is the second. Being this close to the hunchback was odd and surprising to Akira, but he was focusing on controlling his shaking arm. Igor slipped himself onto Akira's bed. Finally taking the blunt from his mouth, exhaling.

"...The punishments will be relating to anything to your meats. I'm assuming." Igor sighed out as he let loose another smoke cloud, Igor drooped his head down and glanced over at Akira. Seeing Akira's nigh depressed demeanor. "...Trickster?"

"...What? Think I'm scared? It's only my meat, it's not like I won't be fapping for god knows how long! Even then, it'll be easy!" Akira raised his head up, smiling cleverly at Igor. However, the face Igor granted him in reply...wasn't one of agreement.

"...You think I haven't seen your escapades in masturbating? I'm your overseer, Akira. I've seen...every _dirty, disgusting,_ and _revolting_ thing you've done since April." Akira started flinching from Igor's speech, "Same with all the members of the Phantom Thieves. Ryuji especially...that man is disgusting...he's...a monster..point is...November is coming up, and you know what that means.."

Akira's eyes widened as he stared nervously at Igor, stuttering to complete his sentence. "You..no..no you don't mean No Nut November?" Akira scuffed, **_Igor's is worrying me over nothing, that's nearly 2 months away! I'll probably beat his ass before November and beat my meat until it bleeds in suffering!"_**

"I know what you're thinking, Trickster. That he has nearly 2 months until then, and you'll beat his ass before and you'll be safe right? Nope. He's probably going to make that an overall punishment for you four pathetic boys."

Akira shot himself back into his bed, gripping the sides of his head. "No— _NO_! YOU'RE TELLING ME IM GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH SHITTY PUNISHMENTS, AND I CANT BEAT MY FUCKIN MEAT?!" Akira shot up, running to the opposing wall and slapping his fists into the soft walls. His grunts and screams echoed throughout the empty cells, each scream and grunt getting progressively more riddled with depression. Igor just eyed him, as he hit his blunt with a large whiff. Even though he was a god, Igor understood the simple pleasures of masturbating. Since he made it his little habit to understand human pleasures.

Eventually, Akira tired himself out and dropped to his knees. "...My meat...I can't do this.."

Igor forced himself off the bed and slowly paced towards Akira's defeated figure. Finally taking the blunt from his mouth, he placed a hand on Akira's shoulder. "Wanna hit..? You need it right now."

Akira glanced at the blunt, Igor slowly inching it towards his mouth. He shook his head. Igor looked at Akira with a look of _are you sure?_ He scuffed and brought the blunt back to his mouth. "Look, Trickster, you'll probably have your dick cut off, along with your friends. Honestly, I'd be surprised if you can survive this ordeal until he's done. Whenever that will be. You have a crush on Makoto right? Since these might be some of the last moments you might have with your meat, go do what you've been wanting to do and smash her kid."

Akira sighed and pulled himself up. Taking the blunt from Igor, he took a large hit. In which he started to cough violently, the white-haired old man chuckled at Akira's failure. Recovering himself, Akira started to cough out his words, "Igor d-didn't you say you watch all of us...?"

"Yes. Why?"

"...By any chance...Have you seen Makoto...do unsavory things...or think—"

"Alright Trickster time to go!"

"Wa-Wait Igor just answer the questio—!" With a simple forceful tap, Akira's vision dimmed and he was forcefully yanked from the Velvet Room.

Akira was pressed against a wall, with Makoto over him. Sweat was dribbling down her face, her chest was expanding and contracting at fast speeds. Her breath was shaky and in short spats. Akira spoke up, "Mako—"

Quickly she crouched down, clasping her palm against his mouth, cutting off his speech. Akira's eyes shaking in confusion and nigh fear as Makoto's blood red, frighting eyes peered into his. Oddly, but honestly unexpectedly, his dick started to get hardened.

 _Oh god._

Akira's face started to become twisted with dread, she had already seen it once, not again. Not that she would see it again..his hard-on lessened thinking about what Igor said, but looking back into Makoto's eyes made him quickly forget about it. Also putting his meat back in full force.

Makoto placed a finger over her lip, projecting to Akira to be quiet. Which he did ever so easily. Taking her hand away, she opened her mouth, she whispered to him, "Joker...are you okay?"

He nodded, as he tried repositioning himself to hide his raging friend. As he moved around, one simple thought flopped onto his mindscape. _Where's...everyone else?"_

With a simple look around, no other members of the Phantom Thieves were around them in the little-enclosed part of Mementos he and Makoto were at. This racked his mind with anxiety, as thoughts of dark and depressing events played through his head.

 _ **There is...no way that they had been taken by the Reaper while Makoto just...ran off with me?! God, I could've done something if fucking Igor—**_

"We all had to split up. Futaba was able to use her persona to increase our speed, in which we outran it and split up. We made the plan to split up and make the trek back up to the base floor. For some reason...he's not letting up even after we left the floor. I'm sure by now...everyone else has made it to the base floor nearly."

"Oh. I see." Akira couldn't help but smile from hearing this. His Phantom Thieves could always be great even without him. "Well, since I'm up, we should meet up with the rest, right?"

"Yeah, you're right Akira. Let's go."

Making the trek through Mementos while also being stealthily was alas Akira's strong suit, but Makoto was struggling since to be fair, stealth was something she was never the best at. He was having a fun time looking behind him to see Makoto stumbling to replicate his stylish moves. Frankly, he was chuckling, much to her irritation.

Making it one floor up, Akira opened his mouth to ask Makoto a question. "So, since I've been going in and out of it since this whole thing went down," **_And also hit a blunt, but who knows how that'll work out._**

Makoto through gasps and pants piped up. "What Akira?"

"...Is that knife still in my back? I really...really can't feel a damned thing. Like..am I bleeding? Or did you guys heal me? And what's with the dagger you have in your possession Makoto? Don't tell me you're trying to become me now?" The slightest of chuckles slid from Akira's mouth as he slid past a shadow, giving Makoto the clear when it walked away.

She paced over to Akira, little pants layering her speech, "The...knife actually started to disparate...the same happened for your wound. Its just...a rip in your clothes and your shoulder is just fine.

His eyes widened, placing his hand on his shoulder blade. She was right, he felt nothing but his smooth skin revealed by the hole in his clothes. **_What...? How is this...?_**

He turned back around to her, "That guy..he didn't do anything to be right?"

"Well...All he really did was grip your face and all the color drained from it. But I stopped it before he could try anything else. And honestly...I wouldn't have even noticed that was a knife wound if I didn't see it with the blade in your shoulder. After I took it out and tried to heal everyone...it just completely disappeared. As for this knife?" Makoto held it up using the buckle from her waist, "We found it in there...I forgot I honestly had it you just said it...When we split up, Futaba had given it to me. It...must be a cursed weapon of sorts since when I held it, honestly it felt as if my life was being drained away from me."

Upon hearing that, Akira stopped walking and shot his head back towards Makoto. He paced quickly, gripping Makoto all over as his love and concern for her took control. Her face quickly entered into a phase of reds and pinks as she struggled to put together a coherent thought for Akira, "H-Hey Akira? Wh-huhhhh wha-what?"

Her nigh incoherent blubbering took Akira out of his trace, he looked up at her with his hunched over posture. Quickly, Akira's face became filled with red. He pulled back and attempted to compose himself well, but that did work. Nothing was working well in his favor at all...

"S-sorry Makoto...I got to make sure all my teammates are fine you know? Can't have my tactical mind hurt.." Quickly, Akira turned back around, hoping there wasn't going to be any lingering embarrassment.

Who was he kidding? Course there would be.

 _ **"God what is wrong with me!? Every single time I always do something utterly...fucking ridiculous with her! G-god...if...I could destroy my meat..."** _Akira's slumped over, in a depressive slump. A long continuous breath flowing from his lips. **There's no...possible way that any of us could even..survive this...with it even getting WORSE in November? Just kill me now Igor..."**

Makoto eyed his back, looking at his slumped posture, feeling a bit weird. She opened her mouth to ask something, but she was suddenly cut off.

"HEY, AKIRA!"

Akira immediately shot up from his slump, and Makoto gripped her brass knuckles, looking for any sigh of Ryuji's voice. Walking slightly from the oncoming corner, was Ryuji with Morgana. The two started to gain these smiles of intense relaxation. It seemed they were really worried about their leader and tactician. Hell, Makoto couldn't stop herself from gaining a smile.

However...Akira couldn't keep a smile. Shit, he wasn't even able to muster one up. Seeing Ryuji, for the little he was able to avoid it, forcefully harkened back memories of Igor..and their talk. _**This...I just** __**wanted to be a leader today...I didn't ask for all of this..Wait...does Ryuji know..?"**_

Akira paced forward to Ryuji, getting near his ear to whisper. **Even after all of this, I couldn't bear for Makoto to even know I'm a masturbator who got punished for his sinful deeds of lust..." A large, and frankly as of now typical, sigh came from Akira's mouth.**

"Woah, Akira you, uh, good there? Why you breathin' in my ear man?" Ryuji muttered as little chuckles came from his mouth.

 _"You don't remember do you?"_ Akira put these vague words together in the most hushed tones he could muster.

Understanding what Akira was getting at, he whispered in reply, _"What? The attack? Of course...Nothing could ever make me forget that asshole.."_

 _"Not...Not that...although I could stand to forget that.."_

 _"Oh? Then what are you—"_

 _"—I'm talking about...his message. His curse. Do you know?"_

 _"You...don't mean the nut hanging thing...?"_ Ryuji signed harshly, _"Yeah...I remember."_

 _"Yeah...remember that Igor guy I tol—"_

The dragging of chains shook everyone to their core.

A dribble of sweat-drenched itself into Akira's big bulging eyes, his fear being broadcasted everywhere without effort. Ryuji's tongue ached with dryness, his legs starting to seize up as his bad leg started to ache with pain. Oh, but Makoto...Makoto was the worst. Her spine felt as if it was being assaulted and severed with multiple chills, her eyes becoming as red, and bulging as a hypnotic snake. The sound of the chains was coming from behind them, without question all three of them let loose every single bullet they had in their chambers. Every single encounter with the Reaper, even though they were only two, never ever had them escaping without injuries.

Clicks kept echoing throughout the hall, leaving the trio alone in crushing silence as bullets stopped.

" **DEATHBOUND!"** A massive gust of wind zooms through the hall, sending Akira and the rest flying backward as a portal opened releasing a flurry of hands towards the Reaper, acting a mini-wall.

Quickly, Ryuji grabbed Akira's arm as they recovered. "C-Come on! That shouldn't hold him off for long, let's go!" Akira nodded, and grabbed Makoto, running at their fullest speeds.

"H-Hey Ryuji! What was up with those shots?!" Futaba's voice boomed throughout their earplugs, startling Akira and Makoto.

"We—He's back, I hope you guys were able to open that effin' staircase!"

"What?! What do you mean by that staircase?!"

"Yeah..The staircase won't open!"

"Futaba WHAT?!" Makoto's yelling partly startled Akira, but before Futaba or anyone had a chance to say something, they actually caught up to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Makoto surrounded herself around the rest of the girls, making sure they were okay.

Akira stopped himself to a grinding halt, a little smile actually appearing on his face. However, it was soon replaced with one of confusion as he looked past Futaba, at a neon blue barrier of sorts blocking off the stairs to the upper levels.

"Wha—What...?! What the hell is going?!" Akira quickly ran to Morgana, "Morgana wh—"

"I don't know Akira! We sent Ryuji to find you so we could get some plan together! Can you think of something!?"

Akira looked down, his vision blurring as he could barely stand. **_"This is all my fault...I shouldn't have been so distracted and coming up with anything to get away from the girls..."_**

"Fuck it." Akira stood up, gripping his hand into a fist. He glared at Morgana, Yusuke, and Ryuji. They knew what he was talking about.

"No...Akira you can't be serious!" Morgana struggled to even..come to terms with the idea. It was a simple death wish!

Yusuke had his head down, staring at the ground. Little pants were coming from his mouth. He took a large breath and stared at Akira. His grip around his katana sheath became stronger as he paced towards his leader. "Okay, Joker. I'd thought we would go with more of a bang. But a negative mind never yields good results, huh?" Yusuke unsheathed his katana, placing it in front of him as he took another breath to make himself firm. After all, he was shaking.

The girls looked at Akira with confusion as Ryuji walked and obscured their line of sight. Placing his hand on Akira's shoulder. "Maybe we can beat this effin' bastard. Only one way to find out, right Akira?" Ryuji, like Yusuke, got at the front lines along with his leader. The only one was Morgana, who was quite literally shaking.

"I...really hate you guys you know?"

"Yeah, yeah Morgana. You gonna join us or what?"

A determined look placed itself onto Morgana's furry face as he nodded to Ryuji.

This was it. The death of the Phantom Thieves. Or more so the final stand. At least, to Akira, this was a better way to go out instead of dying from a nutting drought or nutting...or even from one of those curses from that Meme Lord guy. At least this...for how anticlimactic it is in nature, was better and more honorable than anything else.

Once again, the dragging of chains woke Akira from his morbid thoughts. It was like everywhere the Reaper was, any type of heat or happiness was drained. Hell, Akira could even see his large and shaky breath cloud in the air. Everyone's muscles seized up, fear and terror making them shake profusely.

Akira turned his head around and saw the rest of the girls. Confusion painted their faces, which is expected as the boys never told them of this suicidal plan they made one night in Leblanc, it hurt Akira seeing their faces honestly, especially Makoto's.

"M-Makoto! Work on the barrier! We...we got this." Jerking his head back towards the hall, a flowing hood showed itself. As if it was an animal looking for its fresh prey, sending euphoric terror down everyone's nerves. Akira could barely even hold himself up. It felt as if the Reaper had some massive pressure that was crushing everything in the area.

"A-Akira! What do you want us to do?!" Yusuke's voice shook with fear, something that it rarely did outside of its nigh monotonous sounds.

Akira looked down, taking a moment to debate and take some consideration. Finally coming to a conclusion, he shot his head up at the Reaper and gripped his short blade harder. "Let's move."

Launching themselves off of the ground, the four boys came zooming down onto the Reaper, with Akira standing at the front as the rest of his team stood behind him. Akira sent cursed blasts towards the Reaper, he blocking and dispelling then with ease. Turning back towards Akira, he aimed his revolver towards Akira, however, he stopped as he noticed the rest of the boys disappeared.

Ryuji dashed into the Reaper, smashing his pipe into his chest and retracting back. Morgana sending a multitude of shots towards the Reaper's hand to disarm him. The bullets just completely missed as if they were on a skewed path.

"D-Damn it!"

Akira launches himself into the air as he came crashing down with his short blade, clashing with the Reaper's revolvers. Akira looked into his dark nearly endless eyes as he used his upper chest to launch himself off, alerting Ryuji to send a flurry of lightning strikes. Each strike sending a light jolt throughout the Reaper.

Landing into the ground, Akira dug his heels into the ground, grinding him to a stop as Morgana and Ryuji circled the Reaper, sending a flurry of attacks and dodging, and blocking. Gripping his mask, Akira's eyes lit up in a bright yellow as a gust of wind zoomed through the halls as chains on Akira broke, fire engulfing him as Arsene dissipated into Setanta. Launching himself again, Akira rolled into a full burst sprint as the trio started to assault the Reaper, dealing what damage they could with their Personas and kept dodging his attacks with Akira using a multitude of flashy, acrobatic, flips and jumps.

"Morgana! Just keep it up while Ryuji and I do our thing!"

Morgana replied back in agreement as he let loose an entire slew of bullets, clearly annoying the Reaper as he tried keeping up with everyone moving all at once.

Akira rolled out of the way as Ryuji got into a full sprint and jumped into the air, screaming as he brought his pipe down with full force while Seiten Taisei activated, his voice booming throughout the Mementos halls,

 _ **"GOD'S HAND!"**_

Massive gusts of wind and dust flew everywhere as the two strikes collided with the Reaper, even breaking the concrete into chunks. Falling from the mass of dust, Ryuji fell into the ground with his arm battered and bruised from the overload of Persona power.

"J-Joker! Go!" Akira nodded and narrowed his eyes into sharp lines as he burst into a full sprint, gripping his mask starting to yell.

 _"SETANTA!"_ Setanta burst from Akira's mask, brandishing his spear. Akira clenched his teeth as he jumped, screeching, **_"ASSAULT_ DIVE!"**

Setanta slashed with his spear twice. Causing two sharp blasts of air, so fast they became blades of air, crashed into the mass of dust. Quickly dispelling it and forcing the Reaper to smash into the wall.

Akira fell to the ground, on his knees. He glanced around, breath barely coming out of his mouth. The Reaper dislodged himself from the wall, floating above Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana. For the first time, he spoke, "Me...Me TIRED of this! Me end this now!"

He started to twirl his revolvers on his fingers, his voice booming and echoing through the hall.

Akira's eyes started to widen in fear, and jerked his head back, to Yusuke with his katana in his sheath, waiting for him to perform a quick draw. "YUSUKE! DO IT NOW!"

Yusuke was waiting until the right moment to strike, this was an idea given to him by studying old samurai forms and techniques, but with him channeling his persona through himself to perform slash with Goemon blessing it with ice. He never did it before, and he barely even knew if Goemon could work in this type of way.

The Reaper screeched, his yells at their highest, nearly making everyone flench in pain.

 ** _"RIOT GUN."_**

His voice echoed as his revolvers let out a multitude of shots, all going in different directions. Bullets zoomed through Morgana and Ryuji, nearly leaving them for dead. One stray bullet that hit the wall rebounded and tore through Akira's torso. Making him splurt blood and yell in pain. Makoto's heart raced at seeing Akira in pain, and she attempted to run to him but stopped when bullets zoomed past her, one of which groomed her face.

"AKIRA!" It was hurting her to see him in pain as if it was tearing at her soul. Ann screamed for Makoto to come back, to be a little bit safer while she covered Futaba, it was a needless effort however as Makoto sent Anat to fire some nuclear bombs at the Reaper which was something she started to deeply regret as he started to pull back one revolver and point it at her, his voice echoing and looming once again.

 _ **"ONE-SHOT KILL."**_

The bullet zoomed through the air, at a speed that Makoto could barely even register. Her eyes started to widen in fear, her face became one with fear as some tears started to roll down her face. "I-"

The patter of running lightly echoed through the halls, as the shot finally collided, sending blood everywhere as the terrible sound of flesh being ripped and torn spread itself in everyone's ears. Makoto's eyes shot open as blood splattered on her face. Akira stood looming over her with a somber smile on his face, while she stood in shock and fear. She opened her mouth but she couldn't speak, she could only look on through blurry eyes with tears uncontrollably rolling down her face. If anyone else was speaking, or if the bullets from the continued Riot Gun hit anywhere around her, she couldn't tell. Her ears were muffled and even if she could hear she could care less.

"J-J-Ak-Akira..? A-Akira?! AKIRA!?" He started to fall onto her, to which she caught him, barely hold his weight and collapsing onto her knees.

Akira could barely make anything out with his vision. Everything was blurry, the only thing he could feel was little wet tears dropping on his face and sniffs. If this was his final moments, it'd be fine..

Yusuke's eyes exploded as he widened them, his eyes burning yellow. Bullets gazed his arms, cheeks, and legs, but it was all tiny inconveniences to him. Yusuke shot one foot forward, smashing it into the ground, withdrawing his katana and slashing it with everything he remotely had. Sending shockwaves with each icy slice. Sending the Reaper back with each slice.

Alas, the effort was in vein as the Reaper bullet tore completely through his chest. Blood exploding from his mouth, as he fell. His katana clanging against the concrete.

The Reaper loomed in the air, his breath rumbling through his mask. Clearing his throat his spoke, "So...uh...y'all ain't gonna die. But uh...yeah..he really did it to you, huh?" A little chuckle came from his mouth. He looked down at Makoto holding Akira. "Keep that one okay...he's a picker. Maybe he can defeat..him." Another chuckle flew from his mouth. "Sure...he might."

The Reaper simply raised his revolver, and pulled the trigger. He disappeared as quick as the bullet impacted. Leaving the girls in deep and crushing silence.

The barrier made a zip sound, and the stairs opened.

But there was no point...Makoto and the rest of the girls felt defeated. Makoto kept her eyes glued to Akira, her eyes still filled with tears. "Ak-Akira...please...stay with me..."

 **A/N:**

 ** _Well uh...I haven't posted in a while...I'm sorry for my intense inactivity. Trust me, I'm working hard lol. But uh...life and shit happened. I'll be back within next week, I'm not slacking anymore. I'm taking this seriously lmao. But uh...be back next week alright? I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, again I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you can forgive me for it._** ** _Peace._**

 **-Eliza**


	4. Chapter 4: A Moment of Peace

**_Chapter 4: A Moment of Peace_**

* * *

Makoto's eyes lowered. Her hands fiddling with each other. She was shaking, her breath barely even coming out of her mouth. Fear had its hand inside of her, controlling her to the fullest. Her teary eyes were darting around, looking and eyeing anything and everything just for a release. Something to take her away from this pain. She already felt it twice. She was nearly at the point of breaking down again...like when she was a kid. Memories she _never_ wanted to encounter again.

No matter how much she tried and forced herself to delete these feelings of utter despair and fear...she just couldn't. Everything kept reminding her. Every _**single** _thing. The blinding lights of the room, the deafening silence that was engulfing her, that was occasionally broken. Ann's scared and broken expression, Futaba's hair covering her terrified face. The screams and groans of Yusuke, Ryuji, Mona, and most importantly, to her, Akira in the operation room. However, the thing that kept ripping her from the present and throwing her and drowning her in the blood-ridden memories of the past...was Akira's blood on her hands. It just didn't—no it wouldn't stop. He just kept bleeding...and bleeding. To the point, it got to Makoto's clothing and stained her hands permanently. She couldn't wash it off, with Takemi's only sink in the room. She couldn't bare with going inside there, and even if she wanted to...Takemi wouldn't allow her.

Akira's crimson blood kept...forcing itself inside her brain. Trickling into every single facet, and coating her vision in a deep sea of just pure red.

 ** _"Stop. Stop. Please just stop. Please...why won't it just STOP?! Why is it dripping?! Why doesn't it just stop...th-this is my fault...Akira—I...I'm—I—"_**

"M-Makoto." Makoto's blurry eyes shot to Ann. Her voice shaking with anxiety and fear. Like always...it was still strong. Her voice was always filled with strength...something Makoto lacked. "I-It's not your fault. I-I know what you're feeling. Trust me. But...you can't internalize that. It doesn't-It never works out. I-If you need to, talk to me...please..." Ann wiped a tear from her eyes and slid to Futaba..and comforted her. Hugging her.

Makoto took a swallow and looked away. She could barely even look at Futaba. _ **"Her first experience in the Metaverse...ending like this. All because of me. All...because of me.."** _Tears started to bulge up in her eyes, her figure collapsing as she covered her eyes and crying.

* * *

"Igor! No!" Akira shot to the bars, his eyes wide. "What does this all fucking mean?! The Reaper fucked us all and implied we won't die but I've been in the Velvet Room for hours! An-and he implied that we might beat the Lord guy? And we've been going around in circles and you've barely fucking talked to me!"

Igor sighed.

He detached himself from his desk and paced toward the jail cell. His Twin Wardens moving away to give their master his much-required space. Igor unlocked the cell and opened the cell. Much to Akira's surprise, he...didn't step in like last time.

"W-wait Igor I can—"

"Yes, Trickster."

Shit...Akira felt like a child to even admit it in his mind but...he was so excited. To step into the Velvet Room? Without being contained in a cell? The proposition excited him to no end! At least he was having some happiness from this shitty day.

Stepping outside of the Velvet Cell...the Velvet Room was filled in a circle with multiple cells basked in that blue and velvet hue that Akira loved so much. There seemed to be this corridor that led to more cells, and while Akira wanted to investigate...Igor pointed to a chair in front of his desk, to which he sat down.

"Okay, Trickster. Speak."

Akira took a breath, and opened his mouth, "Why did the Reaper come after us?"

"Naturally, because you were on the floor for over two minutes. Now as to his connection to ML...I'm not sure. But I'm guessing that entire battle was to get a sense of what you guys can do. Which is why he kept coming after you. What he said to you however...that's ominous. Maybe you **_can_** defeat that bastard but...I wouldn't let that get to your head Kurusu."

"Shit." Akira breathed out, he looked back at Igor, "Okay. You explained what ML is...but you never explained where he is? Do we know?"

"He's...unknown. And honestly, I don't want to know. That might make us a target due to trying to find him. He's always watching you Akira, this is your only safe haven from him since I've reinforced this place." Igor took a breath in and clasped his hands together. He stared at Akira with an intense glare, "There's **_no_ **way he can get in anymore. So be careful as to what you say in the material world Akira. Don't let him know you know more than you let on. Something like how we're gonna find him, or just something...important."

"Got it. Now...I wanted to ask...I can't nut as of now? Like a zero percent chance of me nutting?"

Igor snorted while he struggled to get his words out as he choked on his laughter, "No, no you ridiculously horny bastard. You can't nut in any way shape or for—"

"Can't I nut in here? You said he can't track or trace us anymo—"

"I said he can't actively look at us or hear us...but the curse he planted on you and your guys...that's passive and is always on you. It'll always affect you."

Akira winched as he heard the last couple of words. It...really was true. There was no denying it. Akira "RenRen" Kurusu...couldn't beat his poor little meat anymore...He started to let his hands ruffle and glide through his dark messy hair. This...this wasn't it for Akira. A sigh came from his mouth, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Look Trickster. Uh..you can do something instead you know...?"

"I have been...jerking off for a long time Igor. I—" Akira cut himself off and looked down for a minute. Truly attempting to let the news dive deep within his mental state. "—I...let's just move on."

"What else do you have to ask?"

"Two things. One...am I going to be fine in the material world...? Is the rest of my team going to be fine...?"

An expression of pure pity painted itself onto Igor's face. He breathed out some air as his eyes dropped down to his desk. Looking up, Igor pushed himself off his desk and placed himself onto his desk, crossing his leg over his other one.

"Look, Akira...you'll be fine. You and your team have encountered and been through so much. You guys have never given up before...and I don't expect you to give up now. But you'll be banged up for a while...and I don't know how that 'One-Shot Kill' bullet is going to be on your body. Since it's a miracle you survived it. It has that name for a reason...I hope it doesn't have some type of negative effects."

Akira looked a bit absentminded, but Igor's speech made him feel better. Shaking his head up and down, he started to stand up. "I..uh..wanna know...am I just gonna have to stay here until my body heals or...?"

Igor looked at him, considering the question. "The way things are...time is going to be accelerating faster here than in the human world..so you should know soon Akira. If...if you don't know soon then..." Igor stopped himself from answering the question.

Akira eyed him, he knew what he was getting at, and he understood Igor's hesitance. Akira walked back into his cell. Gripping the bars and closing them behind him. Turning around he stared at Igor, "Well...the only thing we can do is wait."

Igor chuckled, and so did his wardens. "Well said, Trickster. Well said. So let us wait."

Akira nodded his head and laid on his bed, attempting to relax. Which was something he knew wouldn't happen?

* * *

Makoto's eyes were sore with hours of crying.

She was _**so**_ close.

Somehow she kept holding herself off. She didn't know how. Yet she kept herself from the brink. While Takemi told them to go home, to which Ann took Futaba home and was staying with to make sure she was alright...Makoto hadn't moved a step. She was adamant in staying. To make sure that all her friends were going to be okay...and to even lessen the guilt.

For all that she was feeling, Makoto fell asleep in the seating area. Something she soon came to regret.

Her mind was slathered with memories. Ones from today, to ones from a decade ago. They threw themselves everywhere in her mind, gluing and plastering themselves in every single crevasse. Vivid memories making Makoto's mind race with anxiety and anger. Although sadness took control quickly.

"Makoto." The young Niijima daughter shot up, her hands latching to her face to make sure she was all there. Sweat dribbling out of every pore in her face. She pulled her hand away to reveal sweat drenching it. Makoto's eyes shot to her left, latching onto Takemi's figure.

Takemi's face was drowned in defeat. The light casting a shadow over her face. Her eyes had bags under them, even more than usual. Her hands were covered with little spots of blood on it. The mere sight of the blood, even if it wasn't Akira's, made Makoto sick to her stomach. Her hand instinctively shot to her mouth to cover it from nearly puking, but she caught herself. Utterly disgusting at...Akira's dried blood stuck in her fingernails and fingerprints. She tried washing it off after forcing herself through the mental block she was giving herself to not go into Takemi's back room, but it just...wouldn't...no couldn't come out..the mere sight just made her puke rise even higher, with Makoto struggling to her fullest to maintain her broken composure and not puke in the middle of Takemi's office.

The gothic loving and themed doctor had a little bitter sigh come from her mouth, her form coming back into the familiar shape that Makoto had grown to know her for.

"They...they're going to be fine. I...don't know what you guys did to have bullet wounds...but they'll be fine. They should wake soon. Aka...probably in the afternoon or night." Takemi eyed her watch, seeing it was a little after 12. "So it's the 6th currently. Makoto I know what you said...but you don't have to be here."

"I...know Takemi. And I appreciate the concern you're showcasing, but I need to stay."

"It wasn't really a concern, as if I were to have some customers tonight I didn't wanna have them try to avoid a Student Council President sleeping in my waiting area with blood stains on her hands. But...if you want to stay for them, or should I say him..?"

Makoto's face started to blush a passionate shade of red, but before she could even say anything in her defense, Takemi cut her off. "But anyway...it'll be fine. However...instead of risking multiple neck knots sleeping on these chairs...just come into the back. I do have another bed, don't ask why I have an upwards of four medical beds for a damn clinic.."

Makoto took a minute, thinking about possibly resending the offer, but Takemi didn't give her enough time as she gripped the young girl's wrist and pulled her with her as she paced into the back room. "T-Takemi you don't have to do this! Please stop-" Makoto's speech immediately stopped, her eyes harshly locking onto Akira's broken figure. "Akira..." All the poor woman could feel was guilt and sorrow, her breaths coming out in shaky portions, a repeat of earlier started to play out through her mind, ...Vivid and destructive of memories of Akira's mangled and broken body with bullets riddling his torso. It...broke her soul so much. Making her nearly break down into ugly and loud cries, but Takemi slowly paces to behind her, placing her hand on her shoulders. A deep sign slowly ripping itself from her mouth. Makoto's hands latched onto her face, wiping away the tears she had on the verge of flowing from her eyes. "..Makoto..I..really do understand how you're feeling. I'm pretty sure that most of the people you're around, really do understand where you're coming from. Especially Akira. I don't think if he was in your shoes...he'd be filled with sorrow. I'd think he'd take that guilt and create something good from it."

Makoto slightly chuckled, realizing that Tae didn't know about the good that Akira has done with his sorrow. _**"I guess that people know Akira too well...that quality just transitions to everyone huh..."**_

"Okay, Ms. Niijima I'm gonna need for you to sit right here on this bed. I don't need you to collapse on me now."

Makoto nodded, placing a hand on the bed to smooth out the wrinkles, taking an attempt to rest her nerves on the bed and get comfortable. Tae started strode over to the curtains around the boys, pulling them to cover their broken forms, but Makoto shot a hand out, gripping Tae's wrist. Tae shot her head back, looking at Makoto's hand and herself with eyes filled with disgust, disapproval, and confusion. Makoto, taking the glare in, released her tightened grip. "T-Tae..please don—"

"Don't what? Close the curtain? So you can guilt trip and make yourself wallow in a deep...crushing...and controlling pool of depression and sorrow? So you can actively make yourself worse with what should've been, and what might've been?"

Makoto dropped one of her hands from her face, her face locked to the ground while taking in Tae's words.

"Look Makoto. I'm telling you from personal experience, the things you keep showing...that's just gonna lead to a regressed version of you. Especially from what Akira told me about you from the past."

The young Niijima's ears started to perk up from hearing that last part, causing her to raise her head up, "Wait...Akira's talked about me...?"

"..Really kid? Course he's talked about you. With the way he's described you, I'd think the kid was in love or something. But besides that...he's made it seem like you've changed in a numerous amount of ways since your first encounter with him back at Shujin in April. So, for the sake of him when he wakes up...don't regress. Be your usual, strange self for his sake along with the others. I think they'd need something reminiscent of normalcy to make them get back to normal. Maybe." Tae strode to Makoto, patting her on the head. "Don't let those last couple of words get to you like that...I'm just a doctor, a shitty one at that, not a therapist. Anyway...get some sleep alright?" Pacing back, Takemi closed the noisily screeching curtains. Letting Makoto take one final glance at Akira and the others' resting, and frankly, peaceful faces.

Which, for Makoto, was something that gave her some solace.

 ** _"5:48..."_** The blinding light of Tae's phone squished her eyes up into lines, making her line of sight barely visible.

 ** _"Shit...well...this isn't really anything new to be awake during this time. I wonder what I'll go and eat right now.."_**

Eyeing the curtain, a little rare smile bore itself onto Tae's face.

 ** _"That kid is one crazy bastard...always forcing himself into people's lives...like a glitch in the system to make people better off. I'm hella surprised he kept that same level of determination even when I did those...thorough exams.."_**

Tae started to rub her fist into her forehead, her face slightly blushing. _ **"...No...that damned kid has to like that...with all that shit I do to him in here, and his constant flirting...heh. I should probably stop before I mess about and he somehow busts a nut on himself."** _A sly chuckle slid from her mouth as she picked herself up from her seat, attempting to silently pace towards the curtain and moving it so quietly, revealing the boys recovering bodies to her darkness cloaked vision. However, laying her head on the side of the examination beds was Makoto, purely sleeping with enjoyment. Honestly, it was lightly amusing to Tae, finally seeing that girl having an expression on her face that wasn't filled with regret, sorrow, fear or god knows what else other emotion. **_"Akira did a good job with picking a girl such as herself to include in his little group...I hope you continue on with helping Akira with...his unusual escapades."_**

Before she could continue anymore, a _zing_ reverberated through the entire exam room and Tae's ears, shaking Makoto to wake and utterly startling Tae. but quickly, she calmed down as Makoto sturred to wake and grabbed her phone. Her muffled and groggy vision quickly starting to become banished once Makoto read the caller ID.

"Sae Niijima."

"S-Sis? What are you doing calling me this early in the morning..?"

"Well…from the sound of that, it almost seems like you don't want to talk to your sister…In all honesty, I didn't even think you were gonna answer the phone…Since it is 5:51 in the morning. The entire reason why I even called you Makoto…was because I'm home currently, and I don't seem to see my little sister. Now my question is….what could my little Niijima sister doing away from home during the summer vacation…? I hope you aren't—"

"I'm fine sis…I just…had some summer council duties to attend to. I'm actually just waking up from falling asleep in the office by accident.." Makoto's breaths started to get shallower, and she bit her lip. She needed Sae to believe this, just this once. She knew that no matter what, she wouldn't be able to explain all this, nor would she be able to even handle it.

"Sis? Did you hear me?" Makoto heard a little gulp in the background, with it finally making sense to the smaller Niijima.

"Yeah, Makoto. I'm fine. You…uh..you do your thing. After all, a determined and hard worker is desired in the workforce. Keep it up, sis. Just tell me when you're coming home alright?"

"…Y-Yeah….I hear you, sis." Before Makoto's 'sis' could even be fully spoken, the dial tone blared itself into Makoto's eardrum, her eyes weighing a thousand tons as she glanced down at the floor, before quickly picking herself back up once Tae's voice started to echo.

"…Alcoholism I presume…?" Makoto's eyes shot to Tae, wrapping themselves around her figure. Her mouth started to open, at first in surprise, but it was soon replaced with fangs making a snarl in her face. Reading Makoto's face, she raised up one finger, "Look, I uh…get that. I also know what it's like to be on both sides of that emotional spectrum…But uh…all I can say Makoto-san? Listen to what your heart desires."

Makoto didn't really understand why Tae was being so nice to her now…it was so polarizing and appalling. Maybe she was just trying to comfort Makoto, or even just to give some advice that she needed since it seemed that Takemi saw a lot of her younger self within Makoto. Neither one of the girls could really narrow down a concrete answer that would make sense within their characters or would even satisfy them. However, before they could even move on, a horrible and violent cough exploded from the area of the boys, making the duo shoot their eyes immediately to their exam beds. Akira was reflexively gripping his chest in pain while his closed eyes narrowed, his sweat dribbling down his face as it collided and mixed with the fresh blood from his horrible cough. Makoto shot up from her chair, sending it flying back into Takemi's desk as the goth doctor herself zoomed to Akira's bedside.

"A-Akira?! Are you okay?! Can you hear anything? Do you know where you are…?!" Tae's questions weren't getting any type of response, it was as if she was speaking completely to a brick wall…her hands latched to his face, inspecting it as his face kept twitching and winching. His breath just kept…getting worse and worse. Worry started to bathe itself and take shelter on Takemi's face. She looked back at Makoto, the girl's face pained with sadness and worry, wrenching her head back to Akira's face, she lowered it down to his ears and whispered one simple thing. "Come on Kurusu….You're better than this. Don't leave pretty Ms. Niijima all sad and alone….she needs and wants you kid. After everything you've told me, you're gonna die right where the time is nigh? Come on kid! WAKE UP!" She pulled her head back, her eyes looking at Akia's jerking eyelids with a sorrow-filled hope.

Seconds passed. Those seconds turned into minutes. Nothing had changed…in fact…Akira had stopped moving completely. Akia's heart rate was just….gone….much to the utter heartbreak to Makoto and Tae, as the latter turned her head back towards Makoto…fearing and dreading her reaction.

Seeing her face broke Tae.

Tae had been used to, naturally of course when considering the grim nature of her profession, seeing that face, a face of pure disgusted with themselves and being racked with some type of fear along with an intense sadness. **_"It's apart of my job, after all, all…and it was an emotion that I myself felt when…Miwa—"_** Tae gripped her face, shaking her head to just…force the memories away…but there was something about Makoto's face…it just broke every single aspect of Tae, and she couldn't tell why.

Makoto's body started to convulse in disgust as it seemed she was about to throw up or cry horribly, but Tae quickly shot from her seat and tightly grasped the young girl.

The effort was useless. The duo started to both stream tears from their eyes, the two just holding one each for just some type of comfort, with Makoto collapsing into Takemi's arms when the death doctor herself could barely even hold herself up…

Tae placed her hand onto Makoto's head, petting her as she attempted to talk while choking on her tears, "M-Makoto…I-Its's gon-gonna be alright…" Tae's attempt fell on death ears as the younger girl gripped Tae's lab coat, even more, borrowing her face into it in an attempt to mask her ugly and vulnerable groans and scream of disparity…

A cough echoed through the room again. A little voice started to whisper, making the girls move quickly beside Akira's bed, with Makoto gripping his face as her tears dropped onto his face. "Akira…?"

A dozen seconds passed and she didn't a reply, but the young leader of the Phantom Thieves' eyes started to slowly open. With his first sight being Tae looking over him with a look of triumphant, and with Makoto gripping his face while looking straight into his eyes with her face riddled with tears and a look of relief. Then, the young Kurusu uttered his first words… "Makoto….?"

She gave him a tight and loving hug, much to his confusion. However, Akira didn't mind it…it seemed like the last couple of hours were really stressful for her, so he placed his hand on her head as he started to whisper in her ear, "Makoto…I'm sorry for making you worry like this…"

A single thought kept looming in the boy's head…about everything that Igor had discussed with him. Once the rest of the boys started to wake up, Akira needed to talk to them…but for now….he needed to rest and to simply enjoy this. This little moment of peace.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yikes, sorry for being a week late, High School has been hella stressful on my Freshmen ass, I'll get chapter 5 out by tomorrow or Monday. Sorry for this being officially the shortest chapter, I just wanted to do this story beat only in this chapter, I promise that chapter 5 will be probably the longest chapter in the fic so far, so have something to be on the lookout for! Also, the comedy is going to come back, I just wanted to change up the mood for these last two chapters! I don't even think I could handle nor even enjoy constantly moody and grim things all the time lmao. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this!_**


	5. Chapter 5: A Long First Day

**_Chapter 5: A Long First Day_**

* * *

He felt for his phone in the dark, his eyes still being tortured by the darkness surrounding his futon. Akira woke up as a reflex of his body, to participate in...his burrito beating. The mere fact that Akira has woken up for this...actively made him wallow in disparity, his eyes nearly watering up at the fact he wouldn't—no COULDN'T destroy his little meat again. Maybe even for the rest of his life. A long drawn out sigh ripped itself from Akira's mouth, with him finally gripping and grabbing his phone. Looking at his lock screen, he saw that it merely 1:36 in the morning. Akira sighed, his depression seemingly coming in fumes. Pressing the voice memo on his phone, Akira started to speak into the phone.

 **"My name is Akira Kurusru and I'm an avid masturbator…ha…I know how this sounds and how utterly weird it is, but yeah….I'm making this little voice memo just in case something bad happens to me or my fellow male members of the Phantom Thieves…so um...we...had an experience nearly a month ago...This had caused us to be put under a curse where..."** Akira struggled to get the words out, seemingly choking on his words. He kept trying...and trying...but he just...could never get used to the pathetic idea that he couldn't beat his beat anymore...for god knows how long. Taking a breath in, he started to shakily speak into his phone again. **"I can't masturbate for an indefinite amount of time...and if I were to make my temptations get to me, or if Ryuji or the rest were to, we'd lose our lives. The curse for the last couple of weeks hasn't been anything special and we haven't had any experiences as we've been careful about our meats since then. But school starts today, and I can't help but feel...that things are going to get real bad. Real soon. Hopefully, the people I'm addressing this to...will never have to hear them."** Akira turned the memo off, raising his head to look around the room masked in darkness. His expression was glossy, for he was thinking about more important things. As he said in the memo, he couldn't just shake the feeling that everything...the little peace they've been able to have, is going to break and crack once school starts.

Akira smacked himself in the head, _**"Shit! School does start in a couple of hours...my jerking off reflexes just need to turn off man..."** _Akira turned on his futon, attempting to get comfortable again. Without much effort, he was able to fall into the indescribable pleasure known as sleeping.

 **2:23**

Akira's eyes bulged open, his hand zooming to his pants. Griping his bulging dick raging against the material of his lounge pants. His hand started giving his meat long, hard, and powerful strokes as his face started to contort and distort with pleasure, but he stopped. Not of his own accord, however, but because of Morgana staring at him in the darkness, his blue eyes piercing into Akira's soul. His voice booming throughout the room, "Akira. What do you think you're doing..?"

"..I—"

"Shut the fuck up. Don't you DARE even try to lie to me!"

"No Mona I—"

"Come on man! We've been able to handle this until now, and you're starting to break now?!"

Akira started to pull his hand back from the depths called his boxers, and started to sit up. A sigh departing from his mouth, and his eyes narrowing into a look filled with disappointment as he locked eyes with Morgana. "...Mona...I..."

Morgana pounced onto the bed, his eyelids expressing infinite disappointment with the man he cared and respected so deeply. The expression making Amira's soul get pelted with a thousand stones filled with regret.

"Mona...I-I can't do this. I'm trying...and I'm trying, but at the back of my mind, the thought and sensation of just...rubbing a good one out is just borrowing itself deep within my psyche. It's in my mind with everything I do man... **EVERYTHING.** Do you understand what it's like to constantly grip your hand in an attempt to stop yourself from dooming your friends? To be constantly horny to the point that you can barely look at your friends? Without feeling disgusted and ashamed?! Morgana I—"

Morgana started to chuckle, a little smile attempting to carve itself into his feline face, his eyes narrowing into piercing blue slits of anger. "Yo-You're asking _me_ do I understand? M-Me? Really? Really Akira? You think I don't know the pain and utter depression you've been feeling? You think I don't know what it's like to struggle and battle own fucking hand to stop myself? You think I can cope with this? You think I can deal with the fact that I might not even be human, which digs deep and dives within my brain and forcing itself down every single damn crevice of me..? Having to just face that fact? The infinite disappointment and rage I'll feel? The emptiness I have within me that's just going to get larger...?"

Akira started to grip his arm, his eyes seemingly getting blurry and misty. He lowered his eyes in frustration as Mona's eyelids started to become watery, the cat barely being able to blink without crying.

"Akira don't think for a damn second I don't understand what you're going through...I...can't stand the thought of losing you, man." Mona took a second of reprise and spoke again, "I...have no meaning without the Phantom Thieves...and I have barely a reason to live without you Akira. We as a collective have been through a lot. A lot that has put us as beings to our breaking points. Times where we've wanted to give up..."

Akira started to sniff, his eyes slowly moving around to just not let Morgana see that the boy he cared so deeply about, was nearly about to cry.

"...Akira do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah."

"You remember how assholish I was towards Ryuji and towards you to a lighter extent? I...never really thought about our deal eventually ending. Honestly...I barely care about it now. Sure...I want to be human, but that's the least of my worries now. I was so enamored by you. Pause on that, but I felt like I could trust you. That infinite confidence that you ooze but that deeper dependability and utter loyalty that had caught Ryuji when you two first met...that's what made me stay by your side. You made that emptiness I have lessen. And so did everyone else, but you were the very first Akira. And so...that's why you're our leader. That trust and confidence you have? It fuels us to make us explode past our limits. To be better people. To be people and partners that deserve to be a Phantom Thief and to battle side by side with you. So when I see you like this, it hurts Akira. You've never given up on anything...so I believe that you'll never give up on this and that you'll beat the shit out of that Meme Guy once we get there. There's nothing that we can't take down if we work together."

Finally raising his head to meet with Mona's head, Akira gave his feline partner a somber smile. One that quickly turned into one filled with confidence, "Yeah...Yeah, you're right. I just...had one moment of weakness. That's what he wants, but we're not going to let him ever get that pleasure he wants to gain from seeing us fail. Am I right Morgana?"

"Hell yeah! The Phantom Thieves will never waver or weaken with our resolve! We'll find that guy and make him wish he never placed that curse on us!"

Akira and Morgana nodded with agreement, as long as they had each other, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves, they would never fail.

They would never fail.

Akira's eyes forced themselves open once again...his form spread out on his bed as he struggled to stay awake. Naturally, the 16 year old actually assumed it was six in the morning so he would start getting on the trains, but it just seemed as if fate hated his soul. The bright illumination from his phone was burning his eyes, straight down to his coronas. However, it revealed to the young lad that it was only an hour after his previous venture in the realm of the wake.

Recovering from having his soul crushed, Akira managed to somehow place himself on the base of his bed. A cool breeze started to flow through his attic, which made Akira shiver from it trickling on his skin as he was bare everywhere except for his boxers covering his burrito. Hell, the tricking started to make Morgan's shiver in his sleep, much to Akira's amusement. Sliding off the bed, Akira paid no attention to the mass which started to take form in his boxers, as he attention was being focused and channeled into attempting to walk slowly for the boards of his stairs not to creak, but this idea quickly failed as with every infuriatingly slow step, they creaked. Much to the annoyed anger that Akira was started to have building up.

This early morning anger wasn't anything new for our young protagonist. Ever since Akira was a kid, the mornings were never the best to his moods. He was easily agitated, annoyed, and most of all...impatient. However, one thing changed Akira's morning moods forever...this legendary and ultimately powerful thing!

 ** _MASTURBATION!_**

One quick and honestly ridiculously pleasurable session in the morning would make Akira's morning blues disappear as if they were a figment of his mind. They helped a lot. A lot more than Akira would like to admit honestly...everyone knows about the boys' unhealthy obsession with masturbation, but Akira's was just...something different. Hella different.

In fact, although I'm just the measly narrator...even I gotta admit that our protagonist acts hella different on a regular basis. Like, yeah I enjoy his escapades with his team...but come on...he's hella different. Jerking off into a bathroom? Come on! It's funny but...man...

However, this really isn't the time nor place, back to the harrowing story about Akira and his poor friends...

Akira's deep seeded addiction to masturbation was something that no matter how much he truly tried, he could never shake. It was like a drug forcing itself into his veins and fusing itself with his core. It's a miracle he lasted this long, and alas he felt terribly ashamed when he was brought to his knees by his temptations. Morgana's advice hit hard however, which was the reason why the young lad was ignoring his meat, and why he was just letting it run its course while he ventured the counters and kitchen of Leblanc for something that he could eat.

Honestly, Akira would much rather just drink something than eat a full course meal. Since all that would do is keep him up. Which was something he barely wanted since school's terrifying and destructive reach was about to catch up with the raven hair youngster. He **_needed_ **to savior each and every moment of sleep he could even attain.

Sleep was another thing that was seemingly helping Akira with his still early adventure in the realm of abstinence, even when his body was forcing him awake for his permanently ingrained four knuckle shuffle sessions at night. The indescribable feeling it gave Akira was akin—no it was more than the destructive pleasure that masturbation granted Akira. The thing about sleeping that dampened its potency was that it..was a once in day thing. Unlike masturbation. This simple fact was another thing that drove Akira insane as he couldn't consistently use it as a stand in. He could barely get any time to just get a damn nap, so that wasn't a possible usage.

Akira started to rub his head in annoyance as he started to brew another pot of coffee, his mind being utterly seduced by the beautiful smell that coffee provided to his nose. Sojiro was right about coffee and needing it as a skill. Ever since his body started to wake himself up in a needing to masturbate, he's just been making a new brew of coffee to calm himself. While Sojiro would get pissed, Akira would give him the spare yen to cover the costs. It was the least he could do.

Walking back up the stairs, Akira took a long sip of his coffee. While normally it would make Akira stay up with the jitters, he put a little concoction that Tae had given him in the weeks since the incident in the Metaverse. She said it was just "An experimental idea, that should make him feel calmer when he needed it. Especially if the injuries you gained from that night start to act up again...Just...take it Akira. I want you to keep safe. Or maybe I'll lose my reputation again!"

A little snicker started to emerge from Akira's mouth, but he was incredibly thankful for Takemi giving that to him. There would be times in the night where Akira would just suddenly jerk awake, his body convulsing with pain as blood dribbled and exploded from his mouth. There'd be times where he couldn't stand normally or he'd nearly fall into unconsciousness from the pain. He hated when this would happen, especially when it was about Sojiro and Makoto. With Sojiro, Akira knew that his guardian never fully believed that shitty lie he made about him staying over at Ryuji's when that night happened. Sojiro is basically a genius at reading people, and Akira just couldn't commit himself to lying to that man...and even if he could, Akira's little scar from the Reaper's blade on his cheek was an instant indication to Sojiro..

 ** _"One day...Maybe Sojiro will know...But I hope it'll never reach that level. He has and deserves no role to be in this dangerous life, and dear god..."_**

Akira's mind shot to Makoto, and her face. Her beautiful and perfectly sculped face becoming contouring and twisted with pain and guilt. He knew about her mental crusade that she was pushing about her being the sole reason about this all happening...and Akira hated himself for not being able to make her feel otherwise. He couldn't just tell her about ML, since she barely even believed Akira when it came to his occasional mentions of Igor and the Twin Wardens, and it would be even worse to even admit that he masturbates to her...Akira's pride was a terrible thing...

However, before the shaggy haired boy could even finish his thought, he spat his coffee out. Seeing Morgana actively attempting to jerk off his cat dick would make anyone be repulsed with disgust naturally.

" **MORGANA?!** " The feline shot from the bed, his shock making him fly into the wall. His blue eyes were big and clearly out of it, and with something that seemed like...pure animalistic nature...?

"What the FUCK are you doing?! Come on man we just had a talk about this you sick fucking cat!"

"S-Shut up Akira! If you had the chance to rub it a little so should I!"

"Nah chief there's a difference! I stopped after thinking about all of it! You-You were going ham on that poor piece of shit! You bastard how are you going to tell me all of that an hour ago to make me feel better but you're acting like this?! Come on man!"

Morgana growled in annoyance, his eyes narrowing on Akira, "You don't think I feel bad about this?! Like you said, I _need_ to masturbate! But...but you might just be right..."

"Yeah...Yeah that's good Morgana...now can I get—"

"But I'll stop after I edge myself!" Morgana's paw shot to his dick, rubbing it to the speed of sound. It took a minute for Akira to even process it all, but once it all clicked in his mind, Akira shot off his feet and into his futon. Causing a battle between master and cat while his coffee dropped and spilled all over his floor. Which was something Akira noted in his mind that he could need to clean up later.

Morgana kept slashing with one of his paws while using the other to keep pleasuring himself. Normally, Akira would probably beat the shit out of Morgana since he's in his cat form, but seeing Morgana jerk off right in front of his eyes? Dear lord that made Akira want to puke, which he was close to admittedly. Morgana slipped from Akira's hands, in which he paced to the edge of the stairs.

"Akira just let me do this! This one time!"

"No you feline bastard! If I let you then you'll want to do it again! Come on Morgana!"

Morgana took a second to think, his guilt clearly being displayed on his face.

Somehow, Akira knew. He felt it shooting threw his bones, as he launched from his feet to the stairs as Morgana started to grip his meat and jumped from the base of the stairs.

This was a long night for Akira Kurusu.

 **"Masturbation."** Akira took a second to breathe, his finger shooting to his nose to brush it as he attempted to collect his thoughts. His eyes wondering his room as it was a destroyed mess from his and Morgana's bout from earlier. His hand moved from his lip to his cheek and slightly under his jaw, feeling the claw scratches Morgana bestowed onto his face. Akira looked at Morgana, who was sleeping peacefully after Akira forced down two of those pills that Takemi gave him down Mona's throat. He angrily breathed and placed his phone back to his mouth. **"Masturbation is a fickle thing. It's something that we all have..latched onto in an attempt for some reprise...just an attempt to live our lives without our constant vile and destructive thoughts forcing themselves and skull-fucking our minds. It's something that we can't live without. I think I've said all I can in the first of these I made, but dear lord...Igor, I don't think I can even mentally do this...I broke tonight. Morgana broke tonight after giving me a full speech about not breaking."**

Akira's hand holding the phone started to shake, in which he gripped his wrist with his free hand. Taking a deep breath, he spoke his final words into his phone.

 **"Today is going to be hell. By god. Let us survive."**

Finally, Akira dropped his phone on his bed and walked downstairs. Brushing his teeth and washing his face. Splashing water into his face, Akira felt lightly refreshed as he looked into the bathroom mirror, seeing the water rush down his face. His eyes lazily looking back into himself.

Akira's reflection started to blur as the kid stared, losing himself deep within the vast and depressing thoughts he kept locked in his mind. Before Akira could get locked away from his mind, the bell rung.

Shooting his head up, Akira pulled his head out from the bathroom, staring at the door. A little smile appeared from his lips from seeing Sojiro. The coffee lover and maker eyed Akira, giving the kid a heartfelt smile as he placed his hat on the hanger and pacing into the kitchen. Sojiro eyed the coffee maker, seeing that some coffee was freshly brewed not that long ago. His nose telling him it had at least been 4 or 3 hours ago.

Sojiro eyed Akira as he started to walk back towards his stairs, Sojiro's worry starting to clearly become emboldened on his face. **_"That kid's been doing this more and more since that sleepover...waking up in the middle of the night...using my coffee..damn it, he's going to deplete my coffee beans.."_**

Sojiro wrapped his hand around a cup he could grab and poured himself a little of Akira's brew. Hesitantly, he placed it up under his nose, getting a sense of the smell. **_"That kid used the Blue Mountain beans...smart.."_**

Taking a sip, Sojiro's mouth was filled with a taste that was light with its bitterness, yet felt warming and calming. Pulling the cup back from his mouth, he eyed the brew. A smile of approval, and may be mixed with pride, appeared on his face as Akira came back down.

"Kid."

"Huh?"

Sojiro pointed his cup towards Akira, a smile beaming from his lips, "You did...good. You did a really good job, kid. Maybe if you keep this up, you'll surpass this old man one day. Which I doubt."

A little snicker came from Akira's mouth, "Well, I bet it'll happen sooner or later..you don't want a measly 16-year-old to surpass you in something you've been making for years, Sojiro."

Sojiro's eyes lit up, "Oh...so you're trying to say that you really can surpass me? Not even in your best dreams kid!"

Akira scuffed, "You wanna bet Boss?"

The already preexisting smile on Sojiro's face started to grow some more, "Betting what? Yen? How much are we talking...?"

"Uh...not sure about the yen now Sojiro, but by the beginning of next year, if my coffee doesn't surpass yours I'll have to do something for you I guess?"

"You guess? Kid, you already do things for me! But...I'll accept, you have from now till the end of December to make that mythical coffee brew that'll make me cum in my pants or something." Sojiro started chuckling on the spot, yet a thought of doubt entered his head, _ **"There was no way Akira could improve that soon. Right?"**_

Akira on the other hand? He flinched once hearing the word cum...he was trying his hardest to just...not think about it.

"Kid? Are you good?"

Akira jerked his head from his trance, his eyes getting their light back as he stared at Sojiro. "Y-Yeah.."

Sojiro's face started to get painted with worry again. That face Akira made. Those moments where he'd just get lost in thought...where his body language would get construed by fear and repulsive worry. It kept forcing Sojiro back...back to when Wakaba was acting before...

"Akira."

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You know I can tell something is wrong. You've been...like this since the hangover—"

"Sojiro. Please. I'm fine."

"You're fine? You've been scared and been jerking with fear! You came home having injuries and now? You have some scratches on your face! Futaba was so..so goddamn scared that night! Ann had to stay over! So stop acting like I'm a damn idiot and answer the question!"

Akira winched back in pain, gripping his scratches. He couldn't do this...not now. He couldn't let Sojiro know. Not now...

"Sojiro...I..."

Sojiro sighed, covering his face with his hands, wiping away his sweat. He raised his head and looked into Akira's eyes. "Look...I don't want you to ever think that we can't talk. Especially after what you've been helping me with Futaba's uncle. If...If you feel that you're ready to tell me what's going on, just come. I'll always be here, Akira."

"Y-Yeah. I hear you Sojiro."

Akira nodded and started to walk back into the attic. His head lowered with thoughts. He couldn't explain all of this to Sojiro...it would ruin their relationship. Especially after all the improvements they've had.

"Mona."

A little snore came from Morgana's mouth, his peaceful sleep being completely undisturbed, to which Akira felt a twinge of anger and jealousy. As punishment for earlier, Akira squatted down and pulled his finger back, flicking Morgana right between his eyes.

Morgana jumped, his howls exploding from his mouth, even slightly scaring Akira. Morgana went into a mindless tangent, slashing and biting everything as a reflex. Making a mess of Akira's futon and getting wrapped in covers.

"Morgana. Are you done doing your stupid show?"

Morgana popped from the covers, staring at Akira with eyes laced with a murderous rage, "Dude! I was sleeping! You fucking asshole!"

Akira lowered his voice, making it become filled with cold and harsh anger, "That's what you get for trying to jerk off, _and_ cutting my damn face!"

"...Yeah...I kinda deserve this...but fuck you!"

"Yeah, I know. Just get in my bag Mona. I got something to tell you."

Morgana pounced off the bed, and paced over, placing himself snuggly into Akira's bag.

Akira placed his glasses on his face and started to walk out of his room. Morgana's weight giving a familiar weight to Akira's shoulder that, admittedly, he missed honestly.

Walking through Leblanc, Akira saw that some of the normal morning regulars were already in. Akira passed Sojiro, in which he gave Akira a nod to send him off.

Upon stepping out of Leblanc, Akira places his headphones in his ears with one of his favorite songs, _"Beneath The Mask"_ playing. With the ringing and charming beginning playing smoothly in his ears as he walked off to begin another day at Shujin.

* * *

A little breath forced itself from Akira's mouth as he took a second to prepare himself to step into Shujin. The raven-haired boy took a minute to grab his phone and send one final text to the members of the " ** _Soon To Be Dead Masturbators"_** GC that they renamed after Akira told them everything about the curse.

 ** _AKIRA: SO. We're fucked today lol._**

Akira placed his phone in his pocket and finally took a simple step on the concrete steps that was seemingly the start of his first day back...

Walking through the hallways, Shujin was the same old thing coming back to Shujin. Well, not the same old thing. Akira's reputation was still there but to a lesser extent. With all of the times Akira showed people up with his intelligence, test scores, and actions towards them, people were seemingly coming around. Keep in mind the keyword is, you guessed it, seemingly.

Speaking of seemingly, Akira couldn't just shake the thought in his mind...everything just seemingly was the same. **_"The same regulars are Leblanc when he left, the same walk he took to the train station. The same people on the train, the same chance of Akira getting a seat to sit down and read a book. The same infuriatingly long train ride through the stone halls of the subway system. Even Morgana was the same, sleeping in Akira's bag once he got the chance. Yet it wasn't the same. At least once you take a look on the inside. By this time when I get to Shujin, I'd go inside of one of the stalls and utterly destroy my meat and make it quiver and wonder why I beat it as if it owes me money, and I'd also wonder if my kids hate me. Oh...I know my fucking kids are so damn happy I'm not jerking off anymore."_**

Akira placed a coin inside of a vending machine and received a bottle of water. His train of thought broken up once he took a sip of his favorite drink besides tea and coffee, water.

 ** _"I swear to god when I finally get out of this...I'm going to completely drown myself in my nut. Wait that's gay. Wait but would I want to waste this much nut on myself? FUCK. The mess it'll make, dear god I'm not cleaning that up. What can I even do once this is over..."_**

Gulping down his bottle of water, Akira checked his phone. As expected, Ryuji nor Yusuke had even replied back or seen his text.

"Ah...yikes I hope they're fine...better than me I hope...what am I talking about...probably not...especially Ryuji...oh dear god I hope he doesn't fuck this up for us. School is the biggest weakness for us..." Akira started to grumble to himself as he paced up the stairs. His classroom not that far away. Which ignited a firestorm of fear within Akira's mind.

 ** _"Oh fuck. Oh god. For fuck's sake. I've been ignoring looking at any girl, but I'll be in class. In. Fucking. Class. Right behind Ann...and her phenomenal ass...god her hair smells fucking amazing. I see why Morgana loves her like the weirdo he is. Dear god, her ass is something else...something wonderful. Her tits are amazing! Oh but Kawakami! Ooh man, I—"_**

"Akira you okay..?" Akira was standing, right above Ann with her beautiful blue eyes peering into his soul with concern. He must've walked into class while he was deep in his thoughts. Even though he hated to admit it, he felt his dick twitch, to which a strike of alarm went off in his head. Which he forced himself to sit in his seat quickly.

Ann looked at him like he was a damn crackhead, "Akira are you good...?"

He took a minute to look around, his eyes jerking around in his sockets as everyone eyed him.

"Akira. Hello~"

His eyes jerked back to Ann, locking back onto her. "Uh...ye-yeah. Why'd you ask..?"

"I mean..you were just standing over my desk like a weirdo while mumbling..."

"..I just walked into here? Huh. But uh...I'm fine."

"You've been acting strange since...that day. Same with you, Ryuji and the rest..."

"No...what are you talking about." Akira let out a nervous chuckle.

"...Sure."

Ann turned around since class was about to start, with Kawakami standing at the head of the class.

Akira's eyes started to poke and prod at everyone. It wasn't his control, it was just a natural reaction. Another ingrained skill he used to depend on when he was addicted to his four knuckle shuffles. Usually, at this time he'd use his first period to investigate girls. He would just investigate them, their...incredible attributes as a way to redirect his unrequited lust and love for Makoto. If Akira wanted to, maybe he could go after any of these girls in his class. He didn't though, because of his love for Makoto and his self-esteem. Who would want a depressed, masturbation deprived ugly felon teenager who was holding himself out for the woman he loved who probably is into someone else.

Akira started to wonder if him not pursuing any of the girls in his first class was disrespectful. He remembered during the first couple of weeks at Shujin, and even before the Summer Break, some girls would come up to him and ask him things. Shit, even Ryuji and Ann would hear girls gushing over Akira. It was a very likely possibility. Especially since all of the girls in his class were incredibly beautiful. Well...except for Fuu, Akira was disgusted by her face. What made her even worse was the fact that she clearly had a crush on Akira...

Akira started to shake away his feelings of disgust, he restarted up his lust filled investigation of girls.

 ** _"Dear god...Gabriella's ass is fucking beautiful! And that perfect foreign name...her parents must've really loved some foreign actress with that name. But ooh, Ryuko's titty bust. God truly loved her to bless her with a phenomenal chest like that. She might have the best in the school! Nah, I'm wilding that's a damn lie when Kyoko is right there! She might have a smaller bust than Ryuko's, it's still phenomenal in its presentation. Her body is also perfectly rounded out by her ass! It's petite and perfectly sculpted with its roundness! God let me go to the bathroom to jerk off! Wait! No...fuck I can't! But my dick is..UGH! Why did I start to think about this right now! ...My hellhound has awoken..."_**

Akira took a minute to breathe, his meat was raging against his uniform pants. He didn't expect for his resolve to be tried against once getting into class so quickly! He needed to distract himself. Placing his bag in his lap, searching through it to find the materials he needed for class. Just when he finally found his notebook, he touched a little wetness.

He pulled back in disgust, looking at the liquid. "Is...is this...precum...?"

Akira's face twisted into one of disgust riddled with anger as he ripped open his bag and locked into Morgana.

"YO. What the _HELL_ is wrong with you?! You sick bastard? I told you to not jer—" Akira stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened fully to their limits as his face because fully distorted with revolting disgust.

Morgana wasn't edging himself. He was fingering himself. In the ass.

"Akira I—"

Akira simply placed Morgana off his lap and zipped the bag up. He stood up, ignoring his meat to the best of his ability while hoping that it wasn't noticeable, he didn't need a repeat of the day of the exploration.

Making it to her desk, Akira spoke in a simple and hushed tone. "Becky."

Kawakami's head shot to Akira's narrowed eyes, her anger and shock taking center stage on her face. She was about to call him a brat or some type of witty comeback, but she stopped. She noticed his face. It was one filled with disgust, yet lust...and that's when she noticed his bulge.

"Oh...just go."

"T-Thank you."

Akira slowly paced out of the classroom, having for himself to pace slow so that cloth of the pants wouldn't rub against his head so much that he would cum.

What really made this worse? The class hadn't officially started. It had only been a maximum of six or eight minutes.

This was going to be a long first day for Akira Kurusu.

Ryuji sat down in the stall. His breath was shaky. He knew that he was tempting himself by even being inside of this stall. Yet he didn't care. Yet he did. If it wasn't connected to all of the boys, then he would beat his meat and just die off. After all, Ryuji knows he's just been a pathetic guy all his life, especially being connected to masturbation like this. His only release outside of the Phantom Thieves. Now, his only release was the PT, but even then...he couldn't go back in. None of them could. Getting their asses beaten in **one** single day. In front of all their friends? Scaring Futaba in the process? God...Ryuji and the rest of them were pathetic. Especially Ryuji. He just kept wishing that he could just end it all with a single beautiful and pleasure filled nut. Yet he was holding on. Maybe it's because he considered himself a coward who didn't wanna kill his friends in the process, or maybe because he knew that they would bounce back...and that maybe he'd get his honor back...? That he'd get that chance to redeem himself in the eyes of Ann. Especially in the eyes of Akira hopefully.

This question kept bouncing around in his head. His thoughts just becoming a storm of jumbled and crazy thoughts. The silence of the bathroom only made it worse, that deafening and booming silence kept digging into his brain.

Until someone stepped foot into the bathroom. The echoing of their footsteps and the door closing breaking through the silence Ryuji was forcing himself to endure.

Ryuji's ass started to vibrate, partly scaring the boy as another stall door was forced open and closed.

Pulling out his phone, Ryuji saw a text from Ann.

 ** _ANN: Hey...do you know if Akira is fine? He's been acting strange this morning."_**

Ryuji started to chuckle slightly. It was good to know his best friend and boss was struggling too...yet also discouraging.

 ** _RYUJI: Not sure, I'll text him right now alright?_**

 ** _ANN: Okay...don't let this make you think I don't get to the bottom of what's wrong with you lmaooooo. You four have been acting hella weird._**

 ** _RYUJI: Yada yada Ann. Why don't you check on Makoto and see if she's not guilt-tripping herself like she's been for the past month...she hasn't texted the chat in a while._**

 ** _ANN: I was going to do that anyway, for your business asshole! Now go make sure Joker is okay._**

A smile burrowed itself on Ryuji's face. Something about Ann...ever since middle school she's always had an effect on him. He hated how things were...and then Joker came.

Ryuji drooped his head and sighed.

 ** _RYUJI: Dude are you okay? Ann told me that you've been acting strange...you haven't given up yet have_**

Before Ryuji could finish his text, he heard the voice of the boy to his left. Akira's.

 **"Makoto...I really don't think—"**

"Akira?! Is that you?"

Akira, promptly getting scared, dropped his phone on the ground. "R-Ryuji?!"

"Yeah..it's me. Sorry..."

"Dude I've been wondering if you even came to school today! I guess this answers my question about you holding up.."

"Answers mine too." A little laugh came from Ryuji's mouth, along with Akira's.

"So, why are you here Ryuji?"

"I uh...thought I could've handled it. Being in my class with the girls and shit. As you can tell...nope. I've just been sitting in here, just taking the silence in. Thinking about some things."

"Ah. I see. For me, it was just a few girls, but I could've handled it. It's just that Morgana...yeah he's fucking different Ryuji. I should've thrown him outside of the window by my desk. Would've taught him a lesson.."

Ryuji started to snicker, talking to Akira always made whatever was worrying him dissipate. That's why Akira was the undeniable leader of the Phantom Thieves after all...that charismatic charm.

"So uh...Akira? What was with that voice memo thing you were doing with your phone?"

"Oh, this? It's just a thing I'm doing where I record my thoughts. It's..kinda helping. I'm technically addressing these to the girls if something ever does happen...which I doubt. But it's just a precaution."

For a moment, Ryuji didn't reply. Akira would've said something, but then the sound of piss hitting the toilet water started to echo through the bathroom.

Akira joined in on taking a piss, since he had drunk coffee before dropping it and having to clean it up, and he had that bottle of water.

Eventually, the two men stopped and exited their stalls at the same times to clean their hands.

While lathering his hands with water, Ryuji spoke in a quiet tone just in case someone was here.

"Do you think...we'll ever be able to beat ML? Shit...do you even think we're going to be able to survive this? We were doing so goddamn good before we got back to school. And it's only the damn first period.."

Akira turned off the faucet, going to the blow drier to finish off his palms. Then, he looked into Ryuji's eyes. "Skull. I...I think we're going to be able to do this. Not at this point. We've got to get stronger and battle against our temptations. If we're able to do that...then we will beat him. When that day comes, it's not going to be with the girls. It's only going to be us, alright Skull? We can't drag them into this...not now, nor in the future.."

"Yeah...I hear you, Joker."

With both of their hands dried, they started to walk outside into the hallways. Before splitting up to go back to their classrooms, Akira spoke one final word to Ryuji. "We're going to beat him. Don't ever doubt that alright? Not as the Phantom Thieves of Heart, but as the Cursed Perverted Thieves of Lust."

Ryuji felt a little boost of confidence as he peered into Akira's eyes. "You've been waiting to use that one, huh?"

"Yup. Sounds good doesn't it?"

"Eh...yeah, it does."

Akira pumped his fist, "I knew it was a good name, but Morgana was making it seem like it was the shittiest thing he'd heard."

"That's expected...Mona is an asshole no matter how you approach him."

A smile carved itself into Akira's face. Talking to Ryuji was just...calming. He missed talking to Ryuji like this, in school and shit.

Akira placed a bit forward, placing his hand on Ryuji's shoulder. "Thank you, man. I...really needed this you know?"

"It's no problem Joker. Shit, you helped me. Just whenever you need to talk, just remember I'm here if you don't wanna deal with Morgana being a snarky asshole."

Another smirk came from Akira. "Thanks...I'll uh..text you later Ryuji." Akira walked past Ryuji, as Ryuji started to walk off too. Taking a confidence filled breath, Akira yanked open the door.

* * *

For Yusuke at least, the best way he could describe his relationship with masturbation is a lesser version of what Ryuji and Morgana had to their meats. He only really masturbated when he had a block in his creativity, which for him was rarely, or when he needed to relax. At least, that's how he thought of his relationship with masturbation when he was actively doing it.

Now that part of his life was cut off, and he needed it. He desired to destroy his meat in a grand display of glory. He had never once previously thought that he couldn't be without it like Ryuji.

Every second he stayed in school, was another minute wasted that could've been used for his meat! That damn curse was ruining it all for him!

Yusuke's day was relatively normal. It was the same beats, as usual, his routine being carried out with the most delicacy like a dance routine being etched into one's brain.

Yet it wasn't.

Yusuke wondered if Ryuji was going through the same motions. Or...if Akira himself was going through the same thought process.

While in his vibrant thoughts, Yusuke's phone started to vibrate. It was a message from Akira.

 ** _AKIRA: Ay. After an important conversation with Ryuji, I just want you to know that you're never alone in this journey of abstinence. We're here. And we're never going to slack while we have each other's backs._**

Upon seeing the message, a little somber and sweet smirk appeared on Yusuke's face. Something that didn't go unnoticed by his classmates.

"Yusuke Kitagawa? Smiling? Dear lord those two words don't even deserve to be in the same sentence with each other!" His teacher Nishiki started to muse while walking to the board.

"Huh? O-oh. Yeah, must be a surprise, Nishiki-Senpai?"

"A surprise to be sure, but not an unwelcome one Yusuke. You should keep that same smile on your face when you're around us more. You got a nice one honestly.."

Yusuke's smile nearly turned into a smirk, something he would rarely do when he wasn't around his Phantom Thief comrades.

Yet, there was something about Nishiki that made him...smile. Yeah...she was his teacher, but Yusuke thought of the feeling she granted onto him was purely platonic. She was doing her job after all, with being a teacher who brings smiles to her students' faces and brings comfort to them at the same time.

Even if Yusuke had some type of feelings for her, he wasn't even thinking about attempting to do anything with her. As if a teenager like him could even...but Yusuke had his eyes on another. One who recently entered his life too...

Quickly, Yusuke shook his head lightly to bring himself out of the nearly romantic stew of thoughts he was conducting in his brain. It was best for Yusuke to eliminate all thoughts he even had to surround the opposite sex or anything that could make his "artistic" brush flourish with rage. Seeing that little message from Akira made him stronger in his resolve. **_"It's no surprise that Akira just gave me a boost of resolve...I have to win this, for me, for Akira and for all of us.."_**

Before descending into a monologue hell, Yusuke replied back to his leader.

 ** _YUSUKE: Ah...I hear you, Joker. I was...lightly wanting to rub my brush, but your text came through at the right time. Your words made me realize that as long as we, the Phantom Thieves are together, we can do this. And for that, I thank you Akira Kurusu._**

Nodding his head and smiling, Yusuke placed his phone in his pants and started to get ready for his class.

His mind for the first time of today, being clear of any horny thoughts.

All thanks to Akira Kurusu.

* * *

A long and tired sigh exploded itself from Akira's mouth. He barely even felt like eating the snacks that Ann loaned him for lunch. He was tired like shit. He wasn't exhausted from having to mentally force himself to not think of anything sexual, although the thoughts still came up...like ones of him taking Kawakami's beautifully sculpted cheeks and ramming his hard dick inside of her wet coochie. He wasn't also tired from seeing Morgana fingering himself, although...the urge to clean his eyes with bleach was ever so tempting to Akira.

He was tired from the impending exhaustion he'd feel during the Hawaii trip. Of course, he was still happy and excited but knew the plane trip was going to be exhausting, and even then...he knew they wouldn't even have complete freedom during the trip. Shit, they would barely be able to do things most likely. Especially with the bad press Shujin has been getting lately, he knew they wouldn't want to receive _any_ bad publicity due to their students fucking about in a foreign land.

While he hated to admit it since he was trying to be the holiest man he could be in this Christian life server, but dear lord he needed to jerk off during this trip. Again, he knew it was going to be a disappointment, but hearing everyone talk about it was irritating.

To his right, he heard girls speaking about to trip.

"Honestly, I'm incredibly excited about the trip. But I don't know what to do what we can do there. That's that one thing I hate about going to new places, there's so much to do, but I don't have enough time and I don't know where to start!"

"Yeah, this is a fact! I usually hit up the normal spots nine times out of ten with me doing one little special thing."

A third girl started to speak up, her tone real hushed, but Akira was still able to hear it, "So...that kid, Akira is coming too right...?"

The two girls looked at her, their eyes laced with interest. They started to huddle closer while they started to shoot their eyes in the general direction. While Akira couldn't see this, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to cover his face. Which he did, by shoving his face into his Pre-Calculus book.

Still listening, the girl started to elaborate on her thought, "I'm asking because...isn't he a flight risk..?"

Akira's posture slumped a little. He was hoping they would talk about something else regarding him _besides_ his damn record. Alas, he kept on listening.

"Yeah. Wonder if they'll confine him to his room when we're supposed to be out." The girl sat back in her chair, a tsk coming from her mouth as she spoke again, "Shame though. Such a smart kid doing something like that. He's pretty hot too..."

Akira's ears perked up with unbelief. **_"G-Girls?! T-Talking about me...? Hot? I-Impossible!"_**

The girls once again looked in Akira's direction and continued their conversation.

"I know right? Especially when he towers over you and looks at you with his lazy eyes..."

"And his voice is so calming and relaxing...just how did he get in—"

"You know I heard that Kamoshida made up those rumors about Kurusu, and even had someone leak his record when he got here...I bet the teachers also knew and helped with making his life a living hell. I'm amazed he's never cracked...I wonder if.." The girl started to trail off, with her voice returning with a simple, "Never mind."

"If they do lock him in his room I should...maybe grant Kurusu a little visit."

The girls started to laugh and gasp, with Akira shooting up from his book as his meat lightly raised itself from the cotton confines known as Akira's boxers.

 ** _"Oh FUCKING HELL."_**

Before he could even continue his thought, his phone started to buzz.

It was from Makoto.

Akira's heart started to race. Ever since the incident, Makoto barely talked to him and that was for Phantom Thieves meetups and friend gatherings. Outside of that? She never even replied to his texts in the GC of all things.

 ** _MAKOTO: Akira...would you come to the Student Council Room?_**

 ** _AKIRA: Sure..? Why?_**

 ** _MAKOTO: I just have to tell you something. That's all._**

Turning his screen off, Akira's heart just wouldn't stop pounding.

Especially when he left his classroom and walked in the hall. Each step towards that room kept launching feelings of anxiety and fear throughout his soul. It felt like he was going to puke. If Morgana was awake somehow through overpowering the pill that Akira forced down his throat, he knew he'd be making so many jokes about this.

 _ **"Joker! The all-powerful badass Phantom Thief leader being scared of being in a one on one private conversation with the girl he likes! If only Kamoshida or Futaba could see you now..."** _Akira started to get annoyed with his imaginary conversation with Morgana, that his mind started to get sidetracked, in which he didn't notice at all the fact he already made it to his destination.

Akira felt like a coffee addict, his body jittering with fear as he kept trying to take breaths just to calm himself down even a little.

Finally taking one last breath, Akira opened the door to see Makoto leaning on the table.

Closing the door behind him, with the clicking echoing through the room. Once it evaporated, the room started to become enveloped in silence as the two teenagers stared each other down.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So, I went and found my old account from way back. I think I made it during my 7th-grade year when I was the tender age of...uh...12? Yeah, 12. I never posted anything on it, but I had some drafts I wish I could've recovered...Ugh. Anyway, how did you guys like the chapter? Wanted to hit 6K or even 8K but I didn't want to get into the stuff with Makoto and Akira in this chapter. Since I believe it deserves its own breathing room in the next chapter. Anyway...I hopefully should see you guys again Sunday? If not, then next week Wednesday! See you guys soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6: First Encounters

**_Chapter 6: First Encounters_**

* * *

For a lack of a better word, Makoto's first day back was horrible. The night before she could barely even get any sleep. Her mind was being racked with thoughts and worries about her first day back. Including whether or not she should study some more before sleeping, or if she had all her things pack for when she rushed in the morning. Or if she had actually wrapped up and prepared herself for upcoming Student Council business.

That wasn't even the thing that truly kept her up, it was the thought that...she was going to have to see Akira tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that until the end of the year. She couldn't just avoid him anymore at their meetings and just...pretend that he wasn't there. She even ignored his text messages, which she knew wasn't a smart idea. If Akira barely liked her before and even less after the attack, he definitely had to hate her guts now...and that hurt Makoto deeply.

Frankly, Makoto barely had any idea as to why it was hurting her so very much when it came to the idea that Akira hated her. Course, he was the reason why she wasn't the nearly as much self-hating bastard she once was and was the reason for her newfound confidence. Shit, he was the one actively helping her out of her shell due to her request, which she knew he must've hated.

However, with even those things considered, Makoto still couldn't understand why...it pained her very much. Sometimes when Sae was home, it started whenever she came after staying at Tae's clinic, her sister's keen eye would notice the obvious change to her sister's demeanor. In which she would keep pushing on the theory that Makoto was actually in an active relationship with a boy and stayed over at his house that one day. Which would cause Makoto to go into a flurry of rejections while blushing.

The mere idea of her and Akira...that seemed like an impossible daydream, even if she saw her leader like that, he hated her so what exactly would be the point...?

Not that Akira wasn't a fine man. She just never thought of him in that type of way. Well...on her first day meeting him in the library...admittedly he was handsome, and stirred some feelings within her heart. His voice was kind and caring but laced with charisma and strength. His curly hair and his hidden eyes behind his cute little dark eyes made Makoto blush, although it was a little. The aura surrounding Akira upon their first meeting was just...warming.

However, those thoughts were eliminated when she met him and learned about his record and actually learned about him as a person. She just thought of him as a friend. A very special person and man in her heart. Her comrade and leader until the end.

That same thought process was the reason why it was destroying her on the inside with the fact she caused that pain to Akira.

Every time she closes her eyes...all she has is images of Akira and the rest getting broke and battered. Nearly laying down their lives in an attempt to protect them. While they just stood aside and did utterly nothing. The thought of her being a damsel in distress as opposed to her usual self was disgusting, the version of her self she kept locked away for years against the oppression of adults. The one that was forced out by Akira's influence and that truly resembled her passionately burning soul. It disgusted her much so to the point she wanted to puke. The one image that wanted to make her ball up, puke, or cry was Akira's bloodied and broken statue looming in front of her. Nearly dying while she stood there, just perplexed. Him dying on the ground while she held him, his blood soiling her hands. Her broken and sorrow-ridden voice echoing through the halls, her voice barely coming out while she choked on her sobs.

She was meant to be strong. Akira's second-hand man, or well, woman. She was meant to pick up the slack, and help whenever she could, to the best of her ability. Yet she just sat there...with Akira dying.

The mere thought started to sink into her brain again, sending reverberating and bone-chilling chills throughout her body, making her shoot straight up in her seat, her lips launching a barrage of shivers. Her breath was shaky, but she was calming herself to the point that it was returning to normalcy.

One of her classmates placed a worrying hand on her shoulder, worry pulling her voice, "Makoto-San? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Makoto shook her head and looked at Miko. "Yeah, I'm fine...just shaking the morning blues out of my system you know?" Confidence started to take light control I've over voice. Calming Miko's nervousness.

Nodding her head, Miko retracted her hand from her shoulder, taking simple steps that were lightly filled with repressed worry back to her seat.

Makoto started to take a breath in, just to calm her nerves a little bit more. Her eyes were lightly moving around the classroom, locking onto random things that she was interested in. One of her classmates' new hairstyle that made Makoto nervously. Makoto had to admit that it was kinda...cute.

 ** _"What was his name...? Shiro something...yeah...that's him..."_**

A little sigh poured itself from Makoto's mouth. It seemed that even though she cut herself off from Akira, she was gaining his worrying habits...like gripping her wrist and sighing every ten minutes it seemed.

A vibration shook through her body, making her body jitter with shock.

It was just her phone. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she saw it was a text message from Ann.

 _ **ANN: Hey...Are you okay?**_

 _ **ANN: You haven't talked at all today...neither did you really last night.**_

Makoto took a moment of reprieve, taking time to put together her thoughts...

 _ **MAKOTO: Ann I'm fine.**_

 _ **MAKOTO: I think.**_

 _ **MAKOTO: Actually...no...**_

 _ **ANN**_ : ?

 _ **ANN: You can tell me, you know? We're friends, Makoto!**_

 _ **MAKOTO: I...see. Thank you, Takamaki-San. I just...I just haven't gotten it off of my mind. I just can't.**_

 ** _MAKOTO: It's just been eating at me. I just can't get out..._**

 ** _ANN: I...I hear you. I get it._**

 ** _MAKOTO: Everytime I close my eyes...you know what I see...? I just...see Akira's body broken in my hands. God, I just want to ball up and forget about that day. I wish I never proposed that idea._**

 ** _ANN: MAKOTO. STOP WITH THAT! I've told you! Akira told you! Everyone has told you! It's not your fault! So, just stop with that self-deprecating mindset...I hate seeing you like that Makoto..._**

 ** _ANN: You know what...actually since you're feeling like this...talk with him._**

Honestly, Makoto almost dropped her phone. Her hands were almost like soap with her grip. Luckily, Makoto was able to catch it, in which she gave some breathless chuckles.

 _ **MAKOTO: Wait what? Wait what? Ann, you can't be serious, can you?**_

 _ **ANN: I am. LMAOOOO. I didn't think you'd have this reaction. But uh...I'm not joking. When lunch happens, call him to the Student Council room. Say it's business or whatever. Point is, you can finally get all of your feelings out without the pressure of the rest of us looking and earing. Look, I know you're probably cursing me out in your mind or whatever the hell you feel like doing metaphorically in your mind. But...if it's consuming you up so much like this, please just talk to him. Alright?**_

 _ **ANN: You don't have to tell me your answer now or at all honestly. Since this is between you and him. Whatever you decide Makoto, I'll support you. But PLEASE talk to him. It'll be best.**_

Makoto...didn't reply. She simply left Ann on read, which she knew would hurt to friend just a little, but Ann would understand.

Makoto's hands started to rub together, starting to touch everywhere on her skin. Her mind was rambling, it was zooming everywhere. Barely piecing things together while she kept deliberating on the idea. Her? In the same room as Akira? Talking to her about all of the issues she's been dealing with since that hot August day?

 ** _"What would we even talk about? I just spill out how I feel?"_**

Makoto started to bite her lip, rubbing and gripping her palm. Rubbing to the point that her hand started to heat up. Her eyes had that absent-minded look that people knew her for. The look that locked Akira into her from the first they met in that library. The look that started to lock itself into her psyche when...her father died, and when her mother—

 _ **"Stop."**_ Anat's voice started to bounce around her head a little. Every once in a while, Anat would talk to her owner. She and Makoto didn't have the most spiritually liberating conversations, but she helped with the young girl's thoughts.

" _ **Oh...Anat...it's been a while."**_

 _ **"A while that I see has clearly made you gone to a mess without my clear guidance."**_

 _ **"...ah. I see you've seen."**_

 _ **"Course I've seen, I'm both am and in you after all. Point is...talk to that boy. Or else I'll annoy you for the rest of the day."**_

 _ **"Oh...I see...I guess..."**_

 _ **"I'm not joking."** _Anat started to snicker inside of Makoto's mind.

" **Look, Anat...he hates us. Just talking to him is just going to make things worse..."**

 **"Niijima. You can't keep locking yourself away from things because you keep thinking that it'll backfire. Or just get worse. That's the thing that held you back before! The things that kept** ** _US_** **back. What kept me locked away in your mind.**

Makoto, once again, took a breath and closed her eyes. Clenching her teeth as she attempted to bundle all of her confidence into herself. Opening them, she breathed out.

 ** _"S-Sure Anat...sure. Wish me luck, I guess."_**

In her head, Anat gave a grunt of approval. Something that helped Makoto, in all honesty.

Now it was...time to act.

* * *

Slight shivers kept reverberating through Makoto. She sent the texts, she was standing in the Student Council room and was waiting for Akira to walk through that door.

Her body was just being filled to the brim with bone-chilling, ice cold fear. Despite what Anat and Ann said, the fear just wouldn't shake the grip it had on Makoto's mind and body. What would Akira say? What would he do? What would be his reaction? Would he get angry...? Become colder and more distant than he already was? Would he...banish her from the Phantom Thieves...? Would the tables be turned and he would finally unleash all of the feelings _he's_ been holding back until they were alone?

Dear god, the fear just kept sinking into her core. It kept sinking ever so deeply into her psyche. Honestly, Makoto could barely move nor even keep her weight up. In which she was leaning up against the table.

Her breath was starting to become erratic again, that fear just kept sinking into her.

Then it got worse upon hearing the click of the door.

Akira's fuzzy haired self poked his head through the door. His breath shaky, as if he was nervous about something. He was even sweating. His eyes were eyeing everything before they regrettably locked into Makoto's, and so did hers. Staring into both eyes, they stood there, just like that for god knows how long. Silence having taken a hold over their voices, and filling the room with its deafening nonexistent sound.

Then, there was one sound in the room. The bell signaling the end of lunch. Taking its firm grip upon the room again. At least it did once the two finally grew some balls and talked.

"Makoto I—" "Akira I—"

The two bit their tongues, holding back their words. Taking a moment to think, Makoto finally spoke...

"Akira I'm...so...so sorry...I never...never meant for things to get this out of control...I never meant for anyone to get hurt that day. A-And most of all I never meant for you to get hurt...for you to nearly sacrifice yourself along with everyone else while I just..." Makoto just started to choke on her words. Her emotions taking control so much she had subtle tears welling up inside of her eyelids.

In his mind, Akira started to speak a little. **_"Makoto...please...don't start this. Not now. God, I need to finish this thought process she has. Right here and now. Shit, I have to be careful though..."_**

"While you just sat back and watched. While I stood over you with a bullet wound inside of me that nearly killed me. My blood splattering on your face, spilling onto your hands."

 ** _"Seeing my blood decorating her face...it just...dear god. I'll get the Reaper back one day for that. One day."_**

Makoto started to flinch from each sentence. It hurt Akira to even speak about that day. Especially talking about the impact of Akira's body on Makoto. He couldn't deal with the image that was starting to reappear in his mind. The image of himself standing over her. Giving her that stupid fucking smile while she was covered on her face. Falling over onto her and making her and the rest of the girls worry to death about him and the men dying.

"Y-Yeah..."

"You followed a direct order from your leader. You didn't know what to do, and was protecting the rest of the girls. Don't ever get guilty about this. Please. You never did anything wrong. Because how things were shaping on and things that I've learned, it would've—" Akira bit his tongue.

 ** _"Fuck. I said too much. SHIT. SHIT."_**

Akira started to rub his wrist as he became annoyed and angry with himself.

 ** _"I don't need Makoto worrying about the rest of us after having these thoughts about everything being her own fault...and for god's sake, I don't need her rebuking me in the name of God about my masturbation habits...oh god."_**

He started rubbing his wrist so much that it became a passionate red. Much to Makoto's concern.

"A-Akira?"

Hearing her voice, he finally snapped out of his trance. "Y-Yeah...but like I saw saying...what happened that day wasn't you fault. We always take that risk when we enter Mementos. It's just that day...that risk caught us. But that's no reason to start beating yourself over the head with blame. It's fine, and I don't blame you, not one bit. If I did, I would've probably ignored that message and banish you from the Phantom Thieves or something." Akira have a little nervous chuckle, which did nothing to defuse the mood. Not even a little.

He started up again, taking a breath before speaking. "I'm started to blame myself now...since you've gotten to this point about blaming yourself. Seeing you cry in front of me...because of my actions? For that...I'm sorry Makoto. Please, forgive me."

"Akira...I..." Taking a final breath, Makoto replied. A faint smile appearing on her face finally. "Okay..."

Akira's face started to contort into a large smile. Seeing her have a smile, even if it was a small, was great to him. So great to the point that Akira replied back with a great big smile. Akira's smile started to convince Makoto that...he was right...and maybe she wasn't exactly right about Akira hating her.

Seeing her smile widen, an idea started to pop into Akira's mind. One that he was scared about even asking. He was risking it all considering he just somehow patched up Makoto's doubt about them.

Taking in a sharp breath, Akira asked, "Do...you want to go to the movies? On Sunday?"

Makoto's head jerked back powerfully. Her voice becoming muted.

 ** _"Shit. Eh...Goddamn it Akira. We always fuck things up like this..."_**

Drooping his head, Akira raised it once again to talk to Makoto, opening his mouth. "Ah...yeah Makoto if you—"

"Sure. I'd be happy to. I was just a little...taken aback Akira...but I wanna go."

The smile on Akira's face just wouldn't stop. Shit, he thought it was frankly embarrassing. In his mind, Akira could tell that his face was being twisted into a love filled expression. Makoto must've thought he was just a weird smiling dumbass...kinda like Luffy or something. Quickly, Akira remembered that he couldn't have this makeshift date if...you know...she didn't know where the hell they were going to meet, what time, nor what movie it was going to be.

Quickly snapping himself out of his love filled trance, Akira started explaining all the details to Makoto. All the while in his mind, Akira couldn't shake the fact that he...sound like a smitten dumbass.

 _ **"God I bet Makoto thinks I'm some sort of a weirdo with this smile on my face. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh god please kill me."**_

Setting everything up, Akira started to walk towards the door. Giving Makoto a final wave goodbye before leaving. Her smile still on her face.

Stepping into the hallway, Akira had one thought on his mind. Well, two actually since the date was weighing on his mind like a boulder, but the other one. The one thing he had been struggling with the entire month and day. Akira, frankly, **_NEEDED_** to beat the everliving stuffing out of his meat. He needed to slaughter his fucking kids right **_NOW_**. His hands were itching and craving it. He could barely even control himself in the middle of an empty hallway. Getting back to class was probably going to be worse...

All because of Makoto no less. She always had that effect on him...ever since she started to trail him and they started talking. It was just a powerful ability she had over his lust. One that he was happy no other woman could do, especially if they actively knew that had control over his libido...

 ** _"Oh fuck...although it wouldn't be bad if...say Takemi...nah...let me stop thinking of that. I'm not trying to pop a massive boner in the hallway...Oh, yeah...I'm in the hallway. Shit, let me get back to class."_**

Akira was happy he asked Makoto out on a date, or well at least his version of a date. This was one of the rare times that Akira's lust and passion actually worked out for him. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he did it because he...just couldn't stand her thinking like that. Neither could he stand her looking like that. Letting her think that he hated her? Dear lord, if only she knew she was far off from the truth.

Akira started a little chuckle, " ** _After the way, I was just acting, I wouldn't be surprised if she caught on...she is the sister of a prosecutor after all..."_** Thinking for a moment while walking, Akira snickered, **_"She won't...she's great at everything. Except for social things. God, she's so damn adorable with that!"_**

Whipping his phone out of his pocket, Akira started to type of a storm to Ryuji. His best friend needed to be alerted on his first date with the woman he loved. Maybe...he could do some magic and get Ryuji and Ann to come. Since Ryuji has been attempting to ask Ann out on a date for god knows how long.

 ** _"That blubbering idiot becomes even more of a mess when he tries...it's so damn funny each time."_**

A weight forced itself into Akira's body. Stopping him dead in his tracks. His breath started to come out in little puffs of visible air.

 ** _"A-Air clouds..? T-That's impossible...!"_**

Akira felt as if he was stuck in his tracks. Like ice had been created and stuck into his legs, shooting through each tendon and bone. Freezing him to the core and stopping him was moving. He couldn't budge an inch from his position in the hallway. Akira's eyes started to shoot around in each direction, attempting to survey what the hell was going on and if he could get a clue. Nothing worked. Not getting a sense of what was going on was starting to freak the young leader out, his eyes starting to get larger and bulge.

Still being able to move his arms and fingers, Akira attempted to send a message, but...nothing worked. His screen was a light beacon, but none of his inputs worked. It was as if his screen was plastic and fake...

Sensing a presence, Akira shot his head up. His erratic eyes jerking in any direction for life.

Then he found it. A boy. Seemingly one of his older classmates.

He was a boy slightly taller than Akira. His sandy hair and shooting out from the little hat he was placing on his head. He seemed to have an aura that oozed pure power. That made Akira himself struggle to breathe.

"H-hey is it just me or is it—"

The boy started to pace closer to Akira, stopping right in front of him. His lazy eyes locking onto Akira's own. His eyes combined with a lazy smile sending shivers down Akira's spine. It became very much harder for Akira to breathe. To the point that he felt as if his lungs were getting crushed

Wrapping his arm around Akira and pulling him in, the boy spoke into Akira's ear. Ever so softly that it made Akira flench with fear.

* * *

Akira's body was glued to his desk. The paranoia and fear just utterly oozing from his body. It was oozing so much so, that everyone around Akira was scared of even being around him. It was reminding him of that first week at Shujin...but this time he utterly enjoyed it. He was cherishing it.

What that boy said kept bothering Akira. From the moment he walked off in the hallway to Akira sitting in his last period. Whoever that kid was...he was something they needed to be on the look out for. Something that he needed all of the boys together at Leblanc tonight for.

Then the bell started to blare, shaking Akira to his wits. His body reacted so fast that he could barely remember him walking to Ryuji and gripping his collar, pulling him away from the conversation he was having with Ann.

Admittedly, Akira did feel a bit like a cock blocker, but alas what was going on now was...way more important. Or at least he thought so.

"Wo-Woah Akira what the hell are you doing? Man, come on I was just finna—"

"I know Ryuji and I'm sorry, but dude...I just learned of something that—" Akira struggled to word it properly, Ryuji was his best friend and one of the people he could tell anything to, but even Ryuji would look at Akira strange for...being this startled over a boy whispering in his ear...as gay as that sounds..

Stopping at the base of the Shujin entrance stairs, Akira shot his head to Ryuji. "Look, I know how frantic and weird—"

"Weirder."

Akira rolled his eyes, and continued, "Yeah, weirder I'm acting. But...please. Just trust me alright? It's important."

Ryuji peered into Akira's eyes. Puffing out air, he started to nod. "Yeah, I hear you, boss. Take me to wherever we need to go chief."

Smiling, Akira started to walk again with Ryuji trailing not so far behind him as they set foot into the train station.

Waiting for the train to come into the station so they could board, Akira started to type up a message to Yusuke.

 ** _AKIRA: Oi, are you good_**?

It took a second, but Yusuke replied back.

 _ **YUSUKE: Yeah...I'm...good I think. Way better than I was before you sent that message. For that, I'm grateful, Kurusu-San.**_

 _ **YUSUKE: Although as of now I get that sentiment you're having about...having sex with your teacher...**_

 _ **AKIRA: Wait you're horny for Kawakami's coochie? Yusuke are you good bro?**_

Y ** _USUKE: No! Not her, you asshole. My homeroom teacher...I never notice how...uh...favorable her proportions are to an artist with a keen eye like me._**

The train started to pull up inside of the station. Passengers started to flood out of the metal doors, many people starting to struggle to get out in an orderly fashion. Much to Akira's irritation. Since that also meant it would be struggle for them to just enter the train. Let alone getting a seat for him and Ryuji.

Forcing himself though bundles of passengers, by some miracle, Akira was able to grab some seats for both him and Ryuji.

Taking a breather once he sat down, Akira started to reread Yusuke's last text. A little smirk started to appear on Akira's face.

 _ **"Yusuke Kitagawa getting horny for his teacher, huh...?** **Something interesting happens everyday."**_

 ** _AKIRA: Well would you look at our naive resident artist getting horny to smash his teacher...interesting LMAOOOOO_**

 ** _YUSUKE: Akira if you don't shut up! It's...it's not like that. She's a woman of the finest caliber that if I had the chance, I would take her out on a date and treat her with the finest of respect! That is if...I even had a chance._**

 ** _AKIRA: ..._**

 ** _AKIRA: Look I...never told you this but uh...Kawakami actually...kinda...digs me? Look, I'm not trying to pull a Logan Paul but the point is if someone as...socially awkward as he and shit can theoretically bag this teacher...I know that you can Yusuke. You got this!_**

 ** _YUSUKE: ...Sure Akira LMAOOOOOO._**

 ** _AKIRA: Yusuke I'm not—ugh do you at least get the point?"_**

 ** _YUSUKE: Yeah...but...I uh...kinda have my eyes_ _on someone else..._**

Akira and Ryuji, who promptly started to read the messages out of sheer boredom, started each other in the eyes with massive interest.

"Yusuke Kit—Motherfucking—Agawa horny for both his teacher and some mystery girl?!"

"Ryuji are you sure we're really awake? Like right now?" Chuckling started to spew from their mouths as Akira's fingers started to type up a storm for the young artist.

 _ **AKIRA: Damn you're horny for your teacher and some random girl huh? Seems that you're starting to become more and more like me and Ryuji. Which...is a bad thing...**_

 _ **YUSUKE: lol.**_

 _ **YUSUKE: Thing is...uh...she's not some random girl. We all know her.**_

 _"Wait...ah...he couldn't be. There's no fuckin' way he's talking about her right?"_

Making sure he wasn't tripping, Akira eyes Ryuji. "You don't think he's talking about...?"

Ryuji shook his head, disbelief clearly taking a firm hold over him. "Nah, he's clearly talking about...uh...Hifumi? Yeah, it's gotta be Hifumi!"

"I don't think he means it like that...I think he means seriously. If it wasn't someone that we all weren't close to, he wouldn't be so ambiguous about it.."

Taking a gulp, Akira and Ryuji uttered the same word. "Oh hell." Akira's phone started to buzz, with Yusuke proposing an offer to him.

 ** _YUSUKE: Uh...I'm going to tell you, but don't...tell anyone._**

Akira simply left him on read.

 **YUSUKE: F**

 ** _"Oh god please don't do this to me."_**

 _ **YUSUKE: U**_

 _ **"OH GOD PLEASE."**_

 _ **YUSUKE: T**_

 _ **YUSUKE: A**_

 _ **YUSUKE: B**_

 _ **"OH GOD BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME. OR YUSUKE FIRST. FUCK HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL."**_

 _ **YUSUKE: A**_

Looking to his side, seeing Ryuji with the same drops of sweat coming from his face and expression, he started to mutter some words. "Oh god. I-I'm not tripping right...?"

"...Akira..."

"I'm dreaming right? Dawg please."

"Akira..."

A sigh came from Akita's mouth.

"Boss is going to kill us." The two muttered.

 _ **AKIRA: Look...we're gonna talk about this later, and oh we WILL, BUT JUST GET TO LEBLANC NOW MAN. SIMPLY PUT ITS A MATTER BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH DUDE.**_

* * *

"Chief you like _FUTABA_? Futaba Sakura? The same Futaba Sakura that is the daughter of my damn probation officer? The same guy who was and still is protective that he never told me about her? The guy who threatened and let me off with a warning after we had a heartwarming moment?! THAT FUTABA SAKURA?!"

"Look, Akira mellow yourself with the screaming, Sojiro's—"

"Nah chief! He only gave me a warning, a very threatening one! I bet that's only because I know and live with him! But you?! He'll probably kill you! Break your little stick ass into two bloody pieces! If he catches your dick _ANYWHERE_ around Futaba he'll pour steaming coffee on it and cut it off!"

Everyone, including Morgana, flinched and covered their own precious dicks.

"Okay Akira, I'm trying to explain that I get it!"

"No! You really don't! Because if you did, you'd understand that _this_ is a bad idea. Just...keep the idea of your teacher in your head. We're already facing the threat of death, we don't need it from Sojiro because you can barely handle your horniness and your libido is lashing out at any of the girls you see.

"I—Akira it's not like that."

"Really? By god, then why haven't you mentioned it before? Why haven't you talked to me about it before? I probably would've reacted the same but—"

"It's because I didn't know...I felt that way at all. I didn't realize it until we were all helping her. She's...so fucking cute Akira. It's ridiculous man."

"Please...don't gush about the woman I'm starting to consider my little sister in front of me. Please."

"I...only brought it up today, because...she's been on my mind. Like all day. It's amazing actually. I couldn't draw or paint properly without her beautiful face and eyes in my face!" Yusuke started to groan with annoyance as he drooped his head and fell onto Akira's futon in frustration.

Ryuji, sitting at Akira's workdesk started to fiddle around with everything while Morgana was seemingly giving him pointers.

 ** _"A rare moment of peace between those two...amazing."_** Akira started to think while he sat at the tip of his stairs. He knew that only one thought was on his men's minds.

 ** _"Why are we exactly all here, Akira..?"_**

By no means did they not like the idea of spending time with Akira with it being outside of Phantom Thieves business, yes even the ML stuff counted towards that too. Yet, Akira made it seem as if something had shook him to his core. Yet he wasn't telling what it was exactly.

Breaking up everyone's train of though, Morgana started to speak. "So...uh...I'm guessing we're waiting on something Akira. Until whatever...happens...talk about how this first day was for you guys."

Akira was the first to speak up. "Mid. As you know since you were with me the entire day. You guys do know he gave me a big speech about not jerking off, and in turn, he betrayed his own thoughts by attempting to edge himself later on in the night. That's why I have these dumbass scratches on my face."

Morgana's ears started to pucker down. **_"I swear to god if this bastard talks about—"_**

"Oh, and he also fingered himself in the ass in my bag."

 _"YOU VILE DISGUSTING BASTARD, SHUT THE HELL UP AKIRA KURUSU!"_

"Woah..." Ryuji and Yusuke were mystified by this, as if it...actually interested them.

"No! Why should I shut up?! You said to talk you cat bastard!"

"I—God I hate you Akira."

Ryuji spoke up, curiosity booming in his voice, "Dude. How...how did it feel...?"

"Likewise...I wanna know too."

Akira stood himself up on the edge of the stairs. Shooting his eyes at his human companions, "You...bastards want to know about this...?"

"Akira. You know I was struggling in the bathroom. If this can subside my horniness, I will gladly do this!"

"Ryuji _WHAT?!"_

Rebutting, Ryuji spoke to Akira, "Look, this might just be the wave for now. Sure I'll be disgusted with myself later, but if that bitch brings pleasure to me without jerking? I'll go right ahead."

Reeling his head back in disgust, Akira started to mumble as he sat down on his stairs. While Ryuji and Yusuke were being utterly enthralled by Morgana's...disgustingly descriptive experience with fingering his ass.

"So you gotta place your index finger and middle fingers on the top and bottom. Course I can't really do this but it helps with the sen—"

"Oh yeah, I also got Makoto to go on a date with me for Sunday."

Every shot their heads towards Akira, shock and pride clearly displayed on their faces.

Everyone's voice started to blend together into one roar, "Akira what?!"

"Yeah...she called me to the Student Council room. She was feeling incredibly guilty, so I calmed her down and all that. Then I just...shot my shot you know?" A little nervous chuckle started to crawl itself out of his mouth.

"Akira...damn. I'm proud. Shame you can't do anything though..."

"Ryuji I wasn't even thinking about that. Dirty bastard."

Morgana started to speak up. "Damn...I'm kinda proud Akira. I was awake I probably would've made you piss your pants or act a fool."

"Shut up asswipe."

Yusuke spoke the final sentence before the boys started back talking about random shit, "Point is, we're all pretty proud of you Akira. Now...I got an anal story I need a ending to."

"Agreed."

"Ugh, you guys are sick."

Pacing down the stairs, Akira saw the café filled with patrons, and Sojiro with a mellowed and chill expression on his face. Seems like this was a good night for the elder Sakura.

Walking up to the counter, Akira placed himself down on an empty stool.

"Hey, Sojiro."

"Hey, kid."

"You..uh...okay? You're acting...happier than usual."

"How could I not be? Business is busy, I'm having a lovely conversation with a friend, and it seems that...you are at ease. Finally."

"Hm? How so?"

"With that little merry band of guys you got. Seems as if you're having fun, and whatever was on your mind...is finally off. For now, at least."

"Eh...you might just be right. Anytime I'm with my boys...can't help but feel at peace."

"That's good, Akira. That's really good." Before he could continue his conversation, Sojiro retreated to the kitchen, and returned with a band.

"What...what is that?"

"You know, I never really thought we'd really get to this point I guess. Where you'd have friends you could talk to, where we could talk. Where you'd stay completely out of trouble. You brought Futaba out of her...little slug. Just thinking about that and ignoring everything else, you've become a better person with your time staying here. So...for that...here's a little thing I made."

"...Sojiro Sakura made me a...bracelet...? Preposterous boast, but alas...I'll accept—"

"Don't be a smart ass right now. Point is, I...made Wakaba one of these. I said that this would 'Give her the best of luck with anything'" Sojiro's eyes started to dim a little, "...Didn't work out for her...but I hope it does with you Akira. Especially with whatever has you so...unsettled and spooked lately."

Grabbing it, Akira placed it on his wrist. A little smile appearing on his face. "T-Thank you, Sojiro-San...I really...really appreciate it. I'll never forget about this."

A smile seamlessly formed on Sojiro's face. Rubbing Akira's head, he started to speak again. "Get moving kid. I'm about to close up soon. Got something special to do tonight for Futaba."

"Ah. I see." Nodding his head, Akira started to walk back up the stairs while his eyes narrowed with an intensity.

* * *

Locking up the store, Akira brought the boys down into the booths. Sitting down in the booth, Akira started to speak with the boys.

"Well...you've been wondering why I've been acting strange huh? Well, you're about to see soon."

Morgana started to speak, perched on the edge of the table. "Soon? Joker wha—"

A little thump echoed through the room. Then a voice rang out. One that Akira was slightly unsettled by, not as much as earlier though.

The same boy from before emerged from the back entrance. Startling the meme bees of the Phantom Thieves.

"W-Where the hell did you come from?!" Ryuji screeched, Yusuke and Morgana starting to share that sentiment.

Sighing, Akira stood up and walked towards the boy. Signaling him to sit down on one of the stools, Akira sat besides him. "Ah...this is the reason why I was acting like a crackhead. This...guy. He...said—"

"—That I know information about Meme Lord, or as I like to call him, a pompous asshole who really, really deserves to be put in his place." The boy started to sigh, taking his hat from his head, he started to remake eye contact with everyone in the café. "I'm hoping that I can help you guys accomplish that."

Visible confusion started to take form on the rest of the boys' faces. Yusuke was the first to speak. "So...you're telling me that...you're just some random kid that Akira just so happened to meet in Shujin who just...knows about ML? I don't know about you guys...but this is hella convenient in my eyes."

Morgana spoke up, "Agreed Joker, I don't like the sound of this."

Akira tried to speak up, "Wait, Yusuke, Morga—"

"I have no reason to lie in all honesty. Putting it simply, he's a bastard that enjoys the suffering of kids not pleasuring themselves. He finds it to be a sick release." He stopped himself, as if he was coming up to making a regrettable decision.

"...Last year. I...had became entangled with ML's business, and...eventually, one of my...uh close friends lost his life due to this."

"Bullshit." Ryuji pushed himself out of his booth seat, looking the boy in his eyes. "If this was true, you shouldn't be here. If he died, so should you. It's a linking thing. Right?"

"...I uh...guess he added that after what happened."

A loud scuff flew from Ryuji's mouth. "Joker there's no fucking way you can believe this bastard can you?"

Akira dropped his head, his hair masking his face. "Not really. But anything that may, just may give us a clue about ML? Even if it's just from a traitor, it doesn't matter in the end because we'll kill him." Akira raised his head to meet with the boy's. _"Easily."_

An expression of frustration started to appear on his face. "Okay. If..if I'm by any means untrustworthy to the point so much down the line that you have to kill me, so be it. But for now can we please focus on attempting to kill that asshole?"

Ryuji started to speak, the fire in his voice, "Sure, but explain how you can hear Morgana and—"

"One...one day. Hopefully, I'll be telling you out of free will and not through being forced some how. When it's relevant, it'll be revealed. I hope."

"Okay. So...why are you here exactly? Yeah to beat ML? But...?"

"I'm here because I hope I can give you advice or something. Just things that can help you with this shitty challenge and things that maybe you can take from my story to help with yours.."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Then Akira spoke up, "Well, if that's it, get the hell outta this café, er..."

"Shiro. The name is Shiro. And I wasn't planning on even staying here for long, asshole."

Walking towards the back entrance, he stopped and looked at the boys, "Whenever you need to tell me something...just let me know in the halls. But be stealthy or some shit. I'm not trying to be associated with some second years."

"Yada yada asshole we get it. Leave Shiro. We'll talk whenever." Akira mumbled as he closed and locked the door. Eventually placing his back to the door, he paced back to the booth.

Sitting down and taking a moment of reprieve while he gripped his wrist, Akira cut through the silence and began to speak. "Well..? What do we think?"

"I don't trust him. And that was rather quick."

"Agreed." Yusuke and Morgana's voices synchronized perfectly, as well as their nods.

"Me neither, but this is just for now. And frankly, he's kinda an ass. Also, people are tired...gotta rush things, you know? Point is, we just need everything in our disposal to beat that bastard. And he happens to be in there. Just deal for now boys...soon this will be all behind us. Soon."

"Heh. I hope so Akira. I hope so."

Yusuke started to look down at his watch, seeing the time as the trains were going to depart soon. "Damn. Sorry Joker, but it seems that me and Ryuji are going to leave soon. Is that all you wanted to talk about today?"

"Yeah. Just...be careful. And don't break. If you need to, just talk to any of us. Today was an example of how things are going to be for a long time now. But it was also an example of the good affect we all have on each other when we need to." Focusing his sight on Ryuji, Akira continued. "...Ryuji...keep an eye on Shiro. Everyone get it?"

Yusuke and Ryuji replied with yes, before Akira spoke again. "Seems that our first meeting as the Cursed Perverted Thieves of Lust has ended, huh? Was pretty good for a first time, huh?"

Nods came from the rest of the boys.

"Ah well. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Ah. This is that one thing I utterly hate about being a writer. Having the excitement of future events within your mind that you start to pace weird and have doubts within yourself. Never the less, I'm still gonna attempt to deliver these 'quality' chapters for you guys._**

 ** _I feel this chapter is lacking so far. Give me some constructive criticism, I kinda need it right now. Since I'm feeling like my chapters are only getting worse and worse for some reason...it's weird. At least this chapter was a return to form with the whole having chapters be above 6K words. I don't know what the hell has been happening to me in the last couple of weeks lmaooo. I'm improving though...gonna make sure my chapters are long and sweet. At least I'm not back to my old self, completely abandoning this series lmao._**

 ** _Anyway, the next couple of chapters should be a little bit more exciting in my eyes. The date, Shiro, Hawaii...Haru...ooh I'm brimming with excitement. God, I can't wait until you guys lay your eyes on some of these things and your reactions._**

 ** _Oh yeah, so I'm working on this other project that's...a new experience for me. It's something completely new that I haven't done before. I also think that's what's going to make it exciting though, the fact that's it's going to be new to both me and you. Hopefully, it'll be out sometime next year before the summer starts. Maybe the spring...doubt it though lmao. This is ME we're talking about._**

 ** _Oh shit, I've been rambling on a little too much. Uh...let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, any issues or anything, just let me know, and I'll try my hardest to fix them._**

 ** _Till next time guys!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Lonely Rolling No More

**_Chapter 7: Lonely Rolling No More_**

* * *

Igor's eyes jerked to the right, centering on Akira's foot tapping against the floor. A little sigh flew from his mouth as his pointer finger jerked towards Akira.

"You know that isn't gonna accomplish anything right? And dear god it's annoying too..." Annoyance gripping his voice intensely.

Akira's worrying eyes flew towards Igor, his voice coming out with regret clearly infusing itself into it. "Shit. Sorry, Igor..." Akira's hand started to latch onto his wrist and rub it intensely. His anxiety was starting to catch up easily.

"You do know why I brought you to the Velvet Room today right? And why you're out of your cell?"

"No...not really Igor. Something important is coming up...?"

A wry chuckle came from Igor's mouth, with a few snickers from Justine and Caroline respectively. Much to Akira's annoyance.

"Nope. Well, I guess that this would technically count as something important." Igor took a long breath in and exhaled. "I'm talking about your 'date' with Makoto, Trickster."

Akira stiffly forced himself up from slumping in the chair. His anxiety once again surging within himself. "O-Oh we're g-gonna talk about that? H-here? R-right now?"

Seeing the mighty Trickster that he has been building and guiding for the last few months break down into a bumbling and stuttering mess made Igor start to uncontrollably roar with laughter.

Much to the embarrassment to Akira. "I-I really hate you, you know that?"

"Sure, Trickster. Sure. Anyway, the point is...what do you plan exactly to do?"

"We-Well...I guess just take her to the movies, that new American spy movie came out so I think she's gonna like it. Then take her to eat out I gues—"

"No, no Trickster, not that."

"Then what are you—"

"Do you...plan on shooting your shot?

Akira stared at Igor along with the twins, he opened his mouth for a reply but stopped for a moment of reprieve. Only for him to never continue.

Igor glared at Akira, his bulging eyes staring deep into Akira's soul. Making the young Trickster lock up with tension.

"Look Akira, just...speak. I want to hear. Contrary to what we do and talk about, I actually can't read your mind not the others for that matter."

Akira breathed. "I...I'm not sure honestly."

The answer, unsurprisingly, was clearly lackluster for Igor and the twins too. However, Igor didn't utter a word, which took Akira for a loop.

"D-Do you just want me to continue or...? Because this is usually where you—"

"For the love of Igor just speak inmate!" Caroline splurged from her lips.

"Alright damn! Alright. Alright..."

Then it hit Akira.

"What...do you want me to speak about exactly..? Just the date? Because I mean—"

 ** _The index finger again. He's always directing me as if I'm his puppet with that finger. Damn it. Heh._**

"Look, Trickster...I just want you to let everything that's been on your mind out lately. With everything going on and the date...I think you need this moment of a reprieve; my daring Trickster."

Akira slowly reeled back. Taking Igor's word in as he delivered each syllable. **_Everything...? ..._**

His arm connected to his wrist, rubbing it as he took consideration of the prospect. His eyes lowered, Akira started to speak. "I...Igor.."

Then, an act of rarity, Igor's voice began to soften.

"Akira. It's fine, please if you're comfortable...speak to me."

Upon hearing those calming words, Akira started to raise his eyes toward Igor once again. He began to put together his jumbled thoughts together as he started a monologue within his mind. **_Comfortable huh? Heh._**

"I haven't felt comfortable in a long time." **_Shit. Gotta continue._**

"What do you mean?" Curiosity placed itself firmly inside of Igor's vocal cords. Something that made Akira slightly feel calmer, as if Igor was really intralled in making sure his prized Trickster was truly fine.

 _ **Maybe**. "_With everything...happening as it usually does, I never have the time to relax. Shit, it's been a whole month since Futaba's palace and I haven't taken a breather. I've been on constant alert. From my declining sleeping schedule to the loss of masturbation, to the battle in Mementos. I know I've been joking with everything, but..." _**Come on. Say it. You know you want to say it.**_

"But...I feel out of control." **_Maybe this isn't so bad._ **"God. I hate feeling out of control Igor."

Igor slightly chuckled in agreement. "Why do you feel that way, however?"

"Nothing is...going any good."

"But you're going on a date with Makoto? Isn't that good enough for you?"

 ** _Wrong. The second time I've been able to grasp you, Igor._**

"It isn't enough. I mean..." Shit. "I...The date isn't going to go anywhere, Igor. I know that. Ryuji knows it. You know it. Even she knows it. It was just some shitty excuse from me, just a moment to get some semblance of power back in my life."

"Since you lost that ability in the Metaverse."

Akira snapped his finger, turning it into a form of a finger gun straight at Igor. "Correct."

"But, you've gone down worse hills than this. Just because of that, you shouldn't be going and sacrificing all semblance of normality in your life just to get a mere taste of control and style again."

"Heh. You're right. But, you're being contradictory. You want me to go on this date with Makoto but now you're saying I'm just being reckless?"

 ** _Three._**

"Yes. I know how it sounds. I know that you've been wanting to do this for a long time, but it's just been your fear. I do want you to get your chance with that girl. While this isn't the best way it should've been pulled off, I still commend you on this."

Dragging his mind to race back to the main topic, Akira spoke again. "I..want things to go somewhere, but in this nihilistic mind of mine...it's never going to happen. Someway, somehow I'll fuck it up. I know myself well Igor. I know."

Quite honestly, Igor...couldn't really believe that this was Akira. It couldn't have been. Not one ounce of this depressing nihilistic thing in front of him could be his Trickster. Then again, Trickster does fit him for a reason.

"Ha." _**Haha. Ha. One day. I'll make things up to you...I hope.** "Man. Having to keep up this mask for the rest of the Thieves is pretty hard. As long as we help with society in the long run...—"_

"It'll be all worth it, huh? Doesn't matter to you if your mental state is completely ass—"

"As long as the ones I care about are happy. Bingo. Gotta say, speakin' to someone about this actually...actually feels good. Like really good. I haven't...I haven't been able to speak nor get my thoughts out like this for a while, Igor." A faint smile formed lightly in Akira's flesh.

Igor flashed one back towards the shaggy-haired boy. **_I...I have to help him. Maybe it's the masturbation drought. Maybe._**

"If I may ask, Trickster?"

"Hm?"

"What...what is the cause of your need for control?"

The little faint smile that made itself know on Akira's face, a little flame in a sea of darkness, quickly was evaporated against its raging waters of memories being ripped from the vestiges of Akira's mindscape. Akira stared at Igor, dead straight. His look oozing with deathly pressure and a dull expression.

 ** _Smile!_**

A laugh came onto Akira's chords, "I'm just joking, old man! Quite honestly, I think it stems from this show me and my cousin used to watch. We watched it with a deathly obsession, haha."

Akira took a second to think, piecing it together as his memory restitched itself together, his eyes giving a look of slight...mystery. Something Igor nor Justine could tell.

Caroline was actually halfway sleeping during this part ironically, Akira's droning on about his feelings at first took the young girl out.

"Ah, Okay I think I fully remembered. So in the show, there were these two people that were very important to the hero of the series. Through some stupid shit that I can barely remember, the hero couldn't make it in time as they were trapped. Then, sadly, they died. Leaving the hero alone to wallow in depression as he realized just being human wasn't enough to save the people he loved nor anyone else."

Akira took another grip of his wrist.

"My cousin really found this storyline to be sad. However...I on the other hand—"

"—Thought that if the hero worked harder, he could've saved them both. If he worked hard enough to have control?"

"Yes."

"So...that's why you did it, on that night I mean. With the girl and drunken bastard."

A shade darkened Akira a bit.

"Yeah. Basically, it was also why I started to resent adults a bit. In the show, they barely did anything about the deaths of the important people. It was annoying." Another hearty chuckle flew from Akira's mouth.

"To think a TV show was the motivation to make Akira Kurusu...Akira Kurusu." Igor snickered a bit.

"Yeah, it does sound stupid now..." The smile was being boldly broadcasted in Akira's voice.

A ringing started to blare through the Velvet Room. A somber look appearing on the two men's faces.

"Shame things have to end so quick Akira. Ah...well that's a thing we'll have to talk about the next time."

"That's only if there's going to be a next time."

"Akira—"

"Sayonara, Igor."

* * *

Akira eyes lazily opened as the blowing wind of the lightly fall turning world started to spread inside of the room. His vision started to eliminate the haziness, everything coming into view in its full nature. Morgana must've not been woken up by the alarm yet, ask Akira slightly moved his eyes to his stomach, feeling the pressure from Morgana's body on it.

Finally, Akira had gotten enough power to turn his alarm off. For a while, he just laid there. His lazily opened eyes pointing up into the ceiling. The breeze was comforting him, nearly making him drift back into sleep. Which was something Akira avoided, he...he didn't want to go back to Igor.

The smell of Sojiro's coffee started to infiltrate his nose, alerting that he must've started his shift. Which was a good thing of course.

Sighing, Akira started to push himself up, and pace towards his window. Fully pushing it open to feel the full force of the breeze. With it making his hair flying back. Akira's face started to gain a somber look accompanied by a smile of similarity.

Gripping his phone, Akira once again started to speak. His voice coming out in whispers.

 ** _"I had a visit with Igor today, Makoto. It..it was for our dat—Er..well our hangout. Originally...I just gave him my plans to do whatever today, but...he..he wanted more. He wanted to learn more."_**

 ** _Take a breather. Don't want Makoto to actually get these and think this rattled me._**

 ** _"I...I don't know what to do whenever people try to make me open up. Admittedly, I don't like to do it since I'll just...probably just scare them off with all these thoughts of mine. Another reason why I can't be around you besides my disgustingly potent love for you...heh."_**

 ** _"I think I might've scared him away quite honestly. For being a god or something, I could tell this..."version" of me wracked his image of me. Something I was hoping to avoid."_**

Akira chuckled, dropping the phone for a moment. Taking in the breeze once again and staring into the bustling city streets of Tokyo in the distance.

Pulling the phone back to his face, he spoke once more, **_"I...I don't think anyone really knows this besides Ryuji and Morgana, but I hail from a countryside town. There's a lot of fishing there actually. Heh. Believe it or not, but my father is a fisher, but my mother is a lawyer. I...have no idea how the hell that happened but it did."_**

Akira sighed.

 ** _"I really don't know why I'm even saying this. I'm just rambling at this point. This feels long and drawn out, yet long awaited for me to just make this. Make this one for you basically. I..I truly, and deeply, love you Makoto. You're the light of my darkness and the one I wish I could be completely honest and bare myself to. And FUCK I wish I could masturbate. Maybe...maybe I should start to pick up a trade, like poems or some shit. Ew."_**

 ** _"...Honestly, I...I just want you to forgive me for how I've been acting and making you feel. One day I hope I can make it to you...and maybe—"_**

Akira bit his lip.

 ** _"I'll make you proud."_**

Faintly, a subtle tear rolled down his face as he finished the memo. Something he hated.

The breeze started to blow a bit harder, yet retaining its softness on Akira's face. Reminding him that someday it'll happen. Someday...home.

That wasn't the point now, wiping the tear from his face, he noticed that it was a few hours away from the movie. **_Shit_**

Appropriately, Akira got dressed and went downstairs. Seeing Sojiro at the counter, making a new batch of coffee for the patrons.

"Morning, Sojiro."

"Hey, kid. Are you okay? You seem...a little...different? I don't think that's the word though."

"I'm fine Sojiro, just...had a bad dream."

"A bad dream? Aren't you a little too old for those?"

"Yada yada, you can get on me later. Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, if you'd actually take a seat instead of standing up in the middle of my business when there're customers around."

"There are four people in here Sojiro, hold your horses." Ironically, Akira took a seat.

Which became easy material for Sojiro to fire back with, "Aren't you sitting down though?" It was a natural response from Akira, he couldn't even refute it. "That's what I thought."

The raven-haired boy sighed, "And can I get a coffee?"

"Do you have yen? Been using up all my coffee beans after all.."

Akira's soul stung with regret, he did forget to go out and get some new beans for Sojiro. Quickly, he started to dig into his pocket.

Sojiro eyed Akira's hand quickly, "Hey kid, it was a joke, you didn't have to take it seriously."

"Yeah, but you're right. Also, it's not for coffee. It's for the beans."

"Kid it's fine, I have to get new coffee beans every once in a while, it's nothing new. What? Did you think I magically made beans or something?"

"...No...I've never seen you go out for beans though. Or mention it..but the point is, I live here and I've been consuming your means for profit. So, let me just do this Sojiro. Just this once. Alright? You don't have to pay me back either, I have a part-time job remember?"

Akira technically did have a part-time job. He'd just been on leave...since June...

At least it was a decent cover-up story for how late he'd be getting home.

Sojiro took a moment to consider, before sighing and rubbing his nose bridge. "First off, I wasn't gonna pay you back kid, you're 16."

"Still wanted to throw it in there to piss you off a little."

"Second...thanks. Now, you want the usual?"

A smile came onto Akira's face, "Course."

With his back turned to collect beans, Sojiro started to speak once again, "Akira, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh...oh yeah...so today...I have a thing to do with Makoto."

"Alright...what do you need me for?"

"...Sojiro it's a date.."

The older Sakura almost dropped his canister of beans on the floor, only narrowly catching them with his left hand, it shaking as his life started to flash before his eyes, yet ceased as quickly as he realized he wouldn't need to go out and spend all his yen on new ones.

Clenching the canister with dear life, Sojiro turned around and slammed it on the counter. Partly scaring Akira. "You? And her? A date? After all those jokes I made?"

"...Yeah..?"

"Well, I guess I owe Futaba some yen then..."

"Wait, you two made bets on this?"

"Course we did, any and everyone can tell the sexual tension between you two. Well...it might just be me and Futaba. You two are the perfect pre-set for a manga couple. How could we not see it?"

"...Boss, you read manga?"

"...Yeah."

"I...hm..interesting."

"Shut up, Akira."

A little snort came from Akira's mouth.

"So what did you need to ask me for?" Sojiro started to get around to making Akira's brew, the smell becoming intoxicating to both men.

"Well...what do I do exactly?"

"..Exactly..?" Sojiro's eyes, narrowed and confused, started to gaze around the cafe as they slowly locked into Akira. Sojiro pulled himself closer to Akira, his voice becoming a whisper. "...Kid. Do you mean to tell me...that you have never been on a date before...?"

Akira's pulled his head back, "Pftt!"

 ** _SHIT HOW DID HE KNOW?!_**

"Course I have."

"You're a horrible liar, honestly."

"Damn it..."

"So what do you want to know? You've come to the right man after all!" A sly smirk started to seamlessly form onto Sojiro's face, his ego clearly exploding from being locked away for a while. It was its time to shine!

"...I've planned to take her to the movies. Then to the diner in Shibu—"

"Wrong!"

Akira jerked back, Sojiro voice scaring him partly.

"W-What do you mean wrong? And you didn't have to yell!"

"Yes I did you bafoon, you've been living and hanging around with me for months and that's the best you can do?! I've caught you better than this kid!"

Akira, meekly, raised a finger, "Sojiro you never talked to me about—"

"Shut up kid! A real man is talking!"

 ** _Oh god, what have we done?_**

"First thing, the movie plan is fine. And so is the dinner idea."

Akira's face started to scrunch up in confusion, "So why the hell did you—"

"Oi, what did I just say?"

"Sojiro I'm not gonna say—"

"Do you really want to completely mess up your chances of having a relationship with Niijima-San?"

 ** _He's got us there. Shit._**

"...No.."

"So, just say it. Also, here's your coffee." Sojiro lightly slid it across the countertop, right into Akira's hand.

Honestly, Akira had forgotten about the coffee. Better for him to drink it than hear Sojiro complain about a wasted cup. It wouldn't do any harm to him anyway...since Sojiro did make good cups. Sometimes. Akira would never admit they tasted good.

Raising the cup to his mouth, and blowing on the steaming tasty liquid, Akira muttered. " _a real man is talking."_

Sojiro perked up, pointing his ear towards Akira's direction, "What was that?"

Akira sighed. "I said... _a real man is talking."_ He took a sip afterward.

"I...can't hear—"

"Look Sojiro I'm not doing this Dumb and Dumber routine, get on with it."

"Alright kid, but don't think this means I gonna stop on getting you to say it one day."

Taking another tastebud pleasuring sip, Akira chuckled.

"Alright, so the movie premise is okay. It's safe and standard. A lot of things can happen during a movie after all."

"...Nothing like that you perverted old creep."

"I meant kisses, hugs, her clutching onto you or holding hands, or wrapping your hand around her. You creep."

 ** _Damn it..._**

"What movie is it?"

Akira, again, forgot and took a second to think. "Oh, it's that imported American spy movie. She likes action movies so..."

"Oh, nice. I've been fixing to see it actually...maybe I should come with you." An evil laugh started to slide out from Sojiro's teeth.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I love you too kid." Sojiro placed his hand on his chin as he thought of pieces of advice for the young boy. "But...hm...well, maybe during some of the set pieces, that'll make her jolt onto you or whatever. One thing is for certain though, it will give you the chance to place your arm around her back. So, keep that in mind."

Sojiro started to land back down, in reality, noticing that Akira was on his phone as he sipped his coffee. "Goddamn it kid, I just gave you good advice!"

"I'm making notes of it in my phone."

"...Smart."

"Okay, that's the best I can do with the whole movie theater part of the date?"

"Yeah, can't be too pushy on anything, let things take their course."

Akira took another note and sip, then looked back at Sojiro. "What's next? You don't want me to go to the diner right?"

"No...no. How much yen do you have on you?"

"A fair amount, been saving up after all...why ask..?"

"Because I have an idea. Remember that little expensive shop we went to with Futaba?"

"Oh...oh! I see where you're going with this."

"Yeah, take her there, and then you'll have a little privacy between the two of you. Hoo boy, maybe something will happen."

"Soj-"

"And yeah, that was a little perverted in nature that time. I doubt it though Mr. Kurusu. Since you've never been on a date." Snickers slid out from Sojiro's mouth, beating Akira over the head with annoyance.

"So...is that it?"

"I...don't know."

The budding faith that Akira has placed within Sojiro as being a sort of love god, kinda just...disappeared once he spat out that sentence.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah...shit, Akira I really thought you had been on dates before. I really gotta explain this to you, that's...kinda pathetic kid..."

Annoyance, just as quickly, replaced the confusion in Akira's voice. "Look I get it, I'm a 16-year-old virgin, now can we please move on so you can actually explain what you meant...?"

"Relationship, er...well dates are like coffee makers like me. Um...you can plan out each and every single variable of a date and try to see that things might go in your favor. But you can't. No matter what you try honestly. Dates are basically like a recipe, you have the guidelines and all that. You can go by those guidelines and just _maybe_ you can luck out."

Akira, while he kinda hated the analogy, understood completely where Sojiro was coming from.

"But. Here's the thing. The two things can change on how they're presented in their outcomes with one thing, your own little special touches on it. My coffee, when I was your age, tasted like complete and utter ass. But, I kept working on it and refining it. Adding my own little special touches here and there. Tada! You got my coffee that you seem to magically think you'll beat within a few months."

"I will."

"Sure, kid." Akira had heard and delivered a lot of dry responses in his day, but Sojiro's...his were something special. Annoyingly.

"Anyway, the point I'm trying to say is, do what you think is best, and that'll have an outcome that maybe you'll like. That's how like is, Akira. A giant boiling coffee cup that, may or may not, is filled with bullshit unless you add your own quirks to it. So, you get it?"

"Course I can get it. Not that hard to get an analogy after all, although it really didn't have to be about coffee, Sojiro."

"Oh, yeah it actually did."

"I hate you..."

"Sure, kid. Anyway, don't you have to get ready soon?"

"Eh...I mean, I got a few hours. I was planning on exploring the city for a little, maybe get her something and then come back."

"Smart idea, you can probably find something she likes and maybe that'll change your outcome." Under his breath, Sojiro whispered, _"Lord knows you need it."_

"Sojiro I swear to god—alright I'm going back upstairs. Jesus."

Upon seeing and hearing Akira angrily stomp away, Sojiro started to burst out with hearty laughs as another customer came in, making their order.

Akira flopped onto his bed, his eyes becoming narrow slits. He needed to take a breather. Just a simple one. This was...really messing with his anxiety.

Akira started to let a few chuckles come out from his mouth. **_It's really happening...huh..? This date I've been waiting so long for? Ha...seems like a dream. Maybe it is. Shit...with ML on the loose I wouldn't be surprised if I did find out it had something to do with the cognition of Mementos and we've been in a bootleg ass infinite Tsukuyomi._**

 ** _Ew...Did I really just make a Naruto reference...? God..._**

Finally opening his eyes once more, Akira was granted a special hi-def view of Morgana's face.

"Oh, you're up now?" Morgana moved from in front of his owner's face and hopped onto the window sill. Taking in a hearty gust of wind, Morgana replied to Akira's question.

"Yeah. You flipping onto the bed doesn't really do wonders for me trying to sleep in more. And for that, I must say thank you because I was planning on letting you deal with this Makoto date on your own but...lucky you."

"I...hate—"

"You can't even say you hate me, you caused this from being a sleep-destroying asswipe."

Quietly, Akira gripped his sheets in anger. Sadly, Morgana was right.

Sighing, he forced himself off the bed to the window sill. "So."

"So, what?"

"How do you think this will go today?" Akira moved his head to the right, facing Morgana in the face. His genuine curiosity there, being displayed boldly.

Morgana, also looking at Akira, took a moment to think as he faced back towards the outside world.

A rare brief pregnant pause took place between the duo.

Morgana sighed. Looking straight into the towering buildings that were to contained to Shibuya, he gave his answer. "Honestly? I think...I think you'll do a great job Akira. No, I don't think, I know you'll do well enough man. You're...You're Joker, the charismatic leader of the Phantom Thieves. You've never given up once in your adventures against bullshit, even when that night happened. I know that your anxiety with Makoto is strong, really strong. Yet, so is your ability to fight back against things that have you against the wall. No matter how bad things have gotten, you've stood strong against it, thus keeping us strong. So, if I'm believing that you'll do a great job on this date Akira, then so should you. Alright?" Morgana turned his head towards Akira and gave a grin.

Akira flashed him one back. "Yeah..." A little chuckled came from his mouth, "Thanks, Morgana...Thanks." Morgana nodded and jumped back onto the bed, attempting to get some more sleep.

Flopping his phone onto his bed, Akira started to change into his public clothes since, before he would even know it, it would be time for the date to start. Plus, he saw this as a good chance to let Morgana sleep in more and to talk to Sojiro some more, which he found...oddly fun.

Getting his basically instantly recognizable outfit on, which he composed of wearing an open white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black short-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes, Akira noticed his phone started to vibrate onto the bed. Attempting to spare himself of another Morgana sleep-infused rant, he quickly scooped his phone up from the bed. It was from Ryuji in their GC, which Ryuji had renamed to, **_"Libido Cursed Bastards."_**

 **How does Ryuji even know what the hell libido means...**

 _ **RYUJI: ALRIGHTY BOYS I GOT A QUESTION!**_

 _ **Oh god, please don't say anything stupid today...**_

 _ **YUSUKE: What is it, Ryuji?**_

 _ **AKIRA: Is it stupid?**_

 _ **RYUJI: Well...I mean, I don't personally think so as it could help us give a little insight on how each one-MAN FUCK IT I JUST WANT TO ASK DO YOU ASSHOLES STILL WATCH PORN?!**_

Akira, as expected, gave his phone a double take with a look of disgust and disbelief. **_I can never expect him to say anything normally..._**

 ** _AKIRA: Ryuji..._**

 ** _RYUJI: im BEING SERIOUS AKIRA, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION DUDE_**

 ** _YUSUKE: I, currently, am tired of this conversation even though it just started. Akira, how has your day been so far?_**

 ** _AKIRA: I'm quite glad you asked Yusuke, it's been rather..._**

Akira took a moment to compose his thoughts before replying.

 ** _How has my day been..._**

Images of Igor and their talk flashed throughout Akira's head, pulling his mind back to the total release he felt upon Igor's request. While Ryuji and the rest of the boys actually believed him when it came to Igor, he just...did not feel like explaining this over texts.

 _ **RYUJI: OI YOU BASTARDS I HAD SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY, DONT CUT ME OFF**_

 _ **RYUJI: COME TO THE DINER IN SHIBUYA YOU ASSHOLES, WE GOTTA TALK**_

 _ **YUSUKE: About? Our favorite porn genres?**_

Akira gave a hearty snort in his room

 _ **AKIRA: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **YUSUKE: Besides I don't need porn when I Futaba on my mind**_

 _ **AKIRA: shuT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN DIRTY BASTARD**_

 _ **AKIRA: dONT COME TO THE DINNER OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS YOU DIRTY FUCKING ARTIST**_

 _ **RYUJI: LMAOOOOO HA**_

 _ **RYUJI: Oh but don't say that shit again Yusuke or I'll burn your ass to crisp.**_

 _ **RYUJI: I'm being dead serious.**_

 _ **AKIRA: Besides Boss, there's us you'll have to look out for.**_

 _ **YUSUKE: ALRIGHT I GET IT, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A JOKE**_

 _ **RYUJI: Just meet at the diner, please.**_

Akira threw his phone on the bed and depressingly looked at it.

 ** _For fuck's sake._**

Akira let out a massive groan and walked downstairs into the bathroom.

Freshening himself up, he looked in the mirror, his face dripping with water.

 ** _At least...at least my best boys can help me past the time._**

Rushing back up the stairs, Akira grabbed his bag and forced his feet into his shoes. Shaking Morgana to enter back into the world of the waking, the sleepy cat only spoke a phase.

"I...I really...hate you...Akira...you're digging a deeper and deeper hole..."

Kneeling down, Akira opened his bag for Morgana to hop in, but not before speaking to him. "I love you too...and this is Ryuji's fault...blame him."

Morgana's body started to perk up upon hearing Ryuji's name, "Oh~ so that means I can bother Ryuji?!"

Akira flashed a smile at Morgana, and so did Morgana, the two devilishly smiling and chuckling at one another.

"Like I said Akira, you're good at keeping us strong. Heh. Don't worry about this date, Joker!" Hopping into his bag, Akira stood up and began the walk out of Leblanc.

Passing by Sojiro, the coffee shop owner flashed him a grin, "I wish you luck on the date, kid."

Akira gave him a dejected look of despair, "I'm not going into the date yet...I'm going somewhere..worse..."

Sojiro, confused, spoke again, "Kid...well..uh..good luck?"

Before stepping through the door, Akira muttered under his breath, "I'm...gonna need it with them."

As if something out of an Edgar Wright film, somehow once Akira stepped foot onto the pavement outside, time must've sped up, as before he knew it he was inside of the train towards Shibuya.

Luckily, Akira was able to gain a seat before everyone battled like monstrous demons, something Akira admittedly was used to. Sighing, Akira placed his bag onto the lap as gently as he humanly could, Akira flopped his head back against the window. Feeling his eyelids pull down, Akira took a moment of reprieve...just to take a rest and breathe.

With his vision coated in darkness, Akira...was thrown into a completely dark universe.

Nothing could be seen, there was no light, no presences, the train..was gone.

 **I—FUCK. Am I—**

"Igor?!" Akira's flicked his head in every direction he could attempt to figure out existed in relation to himself. From the little he could see, nobody really was there...except for him.

"For god's sake! Who's doing this?! ML?!" A groan leveled with irritation flew from Akira's mouth as he slapped his hand into his face, grabbing onto a lock of hair as his head dropped down, with his body soon dropping onto his knees.

 ** _I gotta come up with a better name than...fucking Meme Lord? Soujia Boy? Big Draco? WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW?!_**

"Maybe...Maybe I'm just having another dream. Wouldn't be surprised..." Sighing, Akira ruffled up his hair and forced himself up from his knees.

A little gust of wind came through...making the young boy's bangs float as he pulled his drooping head up. Quickly, Akira reacted and turned around, only to see nothing.

Or so he thought.

Before he knew it, Akira was being gripped by the shoulder. Something was happening, something unnatural. He couldn't move. Not at all. It was like Shiro all over again. That was...no that shouldn't have been possible...

 ** _The hand—It feels...soft...feminine...and..familiar?_**

Whoever's hand that was then started to place their head onto Akira's shoulder, their short hair brushing against Akira's shoulder and neck. Their intoxicating smell infiltrating his nose...reminding him of—

Their nibbling on his neck.

Quickly, Akira felt his face reach maximum levels of hotness.

 ** _HAJSBDUSBJE WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCKKKK IS THIS—_**

"Relax, Akira~"

With the little movement he could do with his eyes, they became enlarged, his shock being injected through his body as if shot by a thousand little stinging and paralyzing bullets.

 ** _What the fuck am I on?! This is—_**

Akira's thoughts became cut off as he took in a sharp breath, his mind becoming blank as her cold hands started to linger around his stiff and lifeless body, reaching under his shirt...sliding her fingers down his toned body. Slowly, she became more and more into view as she strolled around to the front of Akira's few.

 ** _Oh...oh Akira what the hell is wrong with us..._**

Her beautiful but oddly sexily scary and controlling eyes locked into Akira's own. Her words starting to echo as if she was truly inside of Akira's brain, making her be his sole focus as everything else...just simply faded away.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted to do with me~?" Her hand started to drive up his chest more, as her free hand placed itself against his warming cheek.

Akira's eyes started to wonder, fully taking Makoto's outfit into account. It..it was lingerie...and her bust was—

"Akira? Don't you want to...have a little fun?" Her eyes quickly took hold of him again, with him becoming lost completely inside of those calming but angry red jewels she had installed in her skull.

His voice came out in a hushed tone, "Y-Yeah...Makoto-Senpa—"

Gently, she placed a finger against his lips, hushing him. "You don't have to say a word...your body tells all...especially with The Master Sword down there pressing against my stomach."

Akira followed Makoto's gaze, leading to his meat at full mass, pressing against her lower torso. She pulled her head back up, gazing with so much style and sexiness into his eyes, making him give a giddy absentminded series of chuckles.

Her cold...cold hand started to slowly, causing much pain to Akira's throbbing issue that needed to be solved, drive her hand down towards his crotch. Her radiant cold battling against his hellish heat. Like everything else, she slowly wrapped each one of her fingers against his mass, each wrapping causing Akira to inhale sharply and jerk a little.

"Let me show you how much of a queen I truly am, Akira Kurusu." A devilish smile was implanted onto her face, completely driving Akira over the edge as he felt Makoto withdraw her other hand and fiddle with his pants, making them drop completely to the ground, or what was considered to be a ground.

Akira felt as if this...this was it. This was everything he ever wanted, besides actual love, but that's beside the point! He was about to get her..sweet..sweet throat walls down on his meat! _HIS_ meat! Not anyone else's! He was going to bust a _FAT, CREAMY ONE MONTH FILLED LOA—_

 _ **OH SHIT**_

Akira jerked powerfully and forcibly from his train seat, his eyes bulging due to shock and adrenaline, his breathing ragged and erratic. The bulbs inside of his head began to jerk around in every direction, taking any and everything in the train. A bunch of peering eyes began to shoot and lock onto his figure, letting loose a cacophony of whispers and laughs about the poor boy.

After all...a poor boy was the best way to describe Akira.

The boy couldn't even bust a sweet pleasurable nut in any shape or form. Not even in a damn wet dream.

The boy, in simpler terms, was livid at the prospect of his body attempting to get him and his friends murdered. He was livid at himself for even falling asleep on a train, and more at his thoughts about Makoto seeping so deeply within his psychosis that he...had a wet dream about her.

Wet dreams for Akira Kurusu...were quite simply...rare. Even more so, the little times he had them in the days past, he hated them.

Actually, he loved them. Yet, a large part of his mind fucking despised them. He hated how his mind automatically objectified each woman he had simply found to be a source of his lust and romantic aspirations so much so that his body would actually concoct some crazy scenarios where he would make love to them? Simply, all it did was make his self-hate issues seep deeper within himself. It was already bad enough he did it with masturbation when he was actually in the world of the wake to accept the consequences of it, but when he was sleeping too? It was bullshit that Akira hated, making him turn into an even more destructive self-hating bastard each and every time one would rarely occur in his muddled mess of a mind, which he was doing as he pulled out of the train very uncomfortably and walking through Shibuya.

 ** _AGGHSGS I FUCKING HATE THIS. I CAN'T EVEN BUST A WET DREAM NUT TO AT LEAST GET POST-NUT CLARITY BEFORE THIS SELF-HATRED PACK HITS. UGHSHS I WILL FIND BIG DRACO AND I WILL SHOVE MY DAGGER UP HIS ASS AND MAKE HIM THE BITCH HE DESERVES TO BE. THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO HIM? WHAT?! IS HE AN EUNUCH? IS HE JUST MAD BECAUSE I CAN JUICE MY FUCKING COCK?! WHY NOT EVERY PATHETIC VIRGIN LIKE ME IN THIS FUCKING UNIVERSE? I WASN'T EVEN GONNA DO ANY WITH IT! HE COULD'VE SPARED US VIRGINS AND I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, GET EVERY TEEN WHO HAS SEX AND MAKE HIM SUFFER LIKE US AND LET US FOR FUCKING ONCE GET SOME COOCHIE NECTAR_**

Mentally, Akira screeched in his mind. Gritting his teeth, Akira disgustingly came to a conclusion. He needed to get the restroom, as soon as possible.

 ** _Y-Yeah...I got...gotta reach a restroom...now..._**

"Akira? You good?"

 ** _I gotta make it...keep walking slowly..._**

"Er...Akira...?!"

 ** _I GOTTA FUCKING MAKE IT_**

A hand slapped Akira in his face, jerking him back, his hand gripping his nose. His eyes bulged forward, sudden anger filling his mind as he attempted to find what the hell was the cause.

Ryuji stepped in from the side, his eyes looking at Akira with layers of concern, "Oi, you okay?"

Quickly, it dissipated. Akira wasn't sure how he could magically ignore Ryuji, especially considering his rough blond hair with his signature bright boldened No Mo' Rules shirt on. For all the bullshit Ryuji would do and say sometimes...god it was great seeing his best friend whenever he could. No matter how bad or terrible a situation was, Akira would always get through it, especially if his longest friend was by his side.

Breathing out a sigh, Akira started to smile, "Oh...it's just you, Ryuji. Good...ready to do whatever it is you wanted?"

"I am, but I'm not sure about you...you _were_ just about to walk completely past the diner after all."

Akira's head started to perk up, jerking around as he took in his surroundings and considering his current position.

Akira Kurusu was quite literally standing inches away from the door of Big Bang Burger, his hand gripping the handle. He was holding it so intensely that his knuckles were becoming white. As a throbbing reminder...Akira's manhood was on full mass, to which he was lurching over.

Akira's eyes wandered back to Ryuji, with the latter's eyes twitching with anxiety as he began to swallow to clear his dry throat. "Consid—Considering what...this...horrid place means to us in our horny hearts...I do think it's not a smart idea for us to set a single foot into this place...nor for us to have a presence near it..."

Even Akira's hands started to shake. Memories of the past month came back flooding into his mindscape, to which he yanked his hand from the handle. Cautiously stepping away, Ryuji placed a hand on Akira's shoulder, stopping him and peering at him in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Ryuji retracted his hand and placed it along with his other one inside of his pockets.

Taking a moment to breathe, he finally started to speak, although in a rushed tone. "I...I had a wet dream."

"So...?"

Akira gritted his teeth, his eyes locking onto and tracking other things like the birds in the air, people walking to and from Big Bang Burger, the visible cars passing by the alleyway, Shiro walking out from inside—

 ** _WAIT, SHIRO?!_**

Akira shot his head back as Shiro paced rather quickly up to the two of them, anger clearly being displayed on his face. "Why are you two degenerates here?!"

Akira's expression turned into one of disgust as Ryuji turned around, "Why are _you_ here, Shiro? Stalking us again?"

"I work here, smart ass. Nice attempt at a burn but please try to work with better material."

"Shut up, you annoying prick, do you just take pleasure in annoying your underclassmen?"

"I mean, I _AM_ helping you bastards trying to maintain your libido and survive these shitty days, so yeah, it is fun."

"Helping us with what? You haven't said anything besides cryptic messages to our masturbation GC every once in a while, you short asshole."

"Funny that you should say that, besides the fact that you're basically banned from this place considering you two decided to jerk off here like a bunch of nasty beasts, I came out here because of that." Embarrassingly, Shiro pointed towards Akira's raging manhood which slightly, the keyword is slightly, started to stop with its angry awakening.

Angrily and quickly, Akira smacked Shiro's hand away from him, From the corner of his eye, Akira saw Ryuji snickering, "Shut the hell up! Both of you! Goddamn it! How the hell did you even know?!"

"I mean, your stance, vibe and the fact you were holding onto the handle like an American crackhead and stayed there as if you were possessed, Akira. So—"

"...Don't you have a shift to get back to?"

Shiro chuckled under his breath, "Oh yeah sure. When my break is over."

Akira intensely smacked his hand against his forehead and groaned, as Ryuji and Shiro both collectively laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing Ryuji? Don't you think Shiro is annoying as hell also?!"

"Oh yeah, but...this is funny so."

"I...I hate you, man."

Shiro started to clear his throat, and eyed the duo, "So, why are you guys here? You're supposed to be resting or whatever for the trip to Hawaii right?"

"I'd love to rest actually, but Blond Asshole over here wanted to bring us out here for some reason. Which I would've loved as opposed to meeting you..."

"So I'm Blond Asshole now huh? Been a while since you've said that, Akira."

"Maybe I should bring it back. Did you plan for Shiro to come—"

"You think I'd wanna be caught in public with some underclassmen? Especially _you two?!"_ Shiro, as if he was on some 90s American Sitcom, started to laugh his heart out.

The two friends of five months collectively looked at Shiro as if there was something deeply wrong with him, and Ryuji remembered why he shared Akira's sentiment of hating Shiro actually.

Eyeing Ryuji, Akira snorted under his breath, "Not so funny now, huh?"

"Shut up. And Shiro you're literally around us, in public, at this very moment my guy."

In response, he scowled at Ryuji, "Shut the hell up."

"And just to answer that question from earlier, we're here because Akira over here has a date today, and I wanted to gather the boys together so that we could make sure he's fine and calm. Which...as you can see isn't—" Joker quickly elbowed Ryuji in the stomach, making him double over while holding his torso. "A-Akira...W-why—"

"Oh? Little Akira is going on a date, huh? With who I wonder?"

Speaking through gritted teeth, Akira replied back, "That's none of your damn business, and Ryuji shut the hell up!"

"W-Why is..e-everyone...saying that..."

A sigh flew easily from Akira's mouth, "Lets...let's just get into the dinner. Jesus Christ."

Finally, after taking an eternity, they stepped foot into the diner. Getting a table far in the back, Akira and everyone placed down orders of tea, coffee, and water, while Ryuji and Shiro decided to actually got some food.

"You know, I've never eaten here before."

"Really?" Ryuji piped up.

"Yeah."

"Not even for dates or study meet-ups? Seriously?"

"Eh...I mean...no actually. I usually study in school or alone actually."

"Hm. I see. Ain't that bad though? Being all cooped up by yourself?"

"No. It's...rather peaceful. Just getting away from people and having time to soak into yourself without any issues." A faint smile drew itself onto Shiro's face as he stared into nothingness, before snapping back into existence and staring at Akira.

"So, now the question is...who is little Akira going on a date with?"

"Why do you care so much? It's already sad enough you're hanging with a bunch of second-years, now you wanna see who I'm dating—"

"—Attempting to date, Akira." Ryuji interjected

"...Who I'm dating to what? Finesse her? Because guess what? She doesn't even wanna be with me so you won't get that self-satisfaction asshole!"

"Attempting to date, huh?" An inquisitive hand placed itself onto Shiro's chin as he ignored the last part of Akira's rant.

"Ryuji...I hate you. And...yes. Attempting. For now."

"Are you sure this is a good thing for you to do? I mean...you can't masturbate, nut nor have your _FIRST TIME_ with this girl until we do hire out how to destroy ML—"

"—Big Draco, or Soulja Boy." A smile placed itself onto Akira's face as he slouched back into his seat with his eyes closed. It was a cleaner and easier name for them, that he thought was...rather clever.

"...S-Soulja Boy...? Wait...that's the form he appeared in this time...?!"

"Yeah, actually...speaking on that...what did he appear as for you?"

"...Akira...I uh...don't wanna say it."

Akira's form started to lean forward as he slumped over the table, his excitement oozing, "Come on! You gotta tell me!"

Shiro's head was pulled back as he looked at his underclassmen with a face of confusion and slight irritation, "I...I really don't like younger years...and _no_ I literally will not tell you."

"Shiro—" Akira slightly slapped his palm onto the table as he stared deeply into his upperclassman's eyes, with Ryuji gulping down his water and slouching while the two boys did their usual routine.

"...Like always with these two..."

Shiro sighed as he pulled his hand away from his face, "AKIRA—"

"Jesus Christ, I just get in here and you three are the loudest, _and_ that's without Ryuji's usual banter."

The trio, all pleasantly surprised without the consideration of Shiro since he's...well...you know, turned their heads to meet Yusuke's tall and lanky figure.

"Well, what do you know, our residential masturbation addicted artist has finally appeared after who knows how long since we've gotten here." A goofy smile started to form on Ryuji's face.

"Yeah, yeah. I actually had...something to do." Yusuke started to place down his bag while scooting into the dinner cushions while ushering Akira and Ryuji to move a little.

Before Ryuji could fully perk up and ask, Yusuke spat out his response, "No, Ryuji. None of you can know what the hell I was doing, nor do you actually need to know."

Slouching even further, Ryuji took another slow sip of his water while mumbling under his breath. Or would it be water in this case?

It took Yusuke a moment to realize, as he made his order of tea to their waitress, but his eyes jerked in front of his seat, realizing Shiro was there, "Oh. It's Shiro. Why is he here again...? Ryuji you didn't—"

"No, I actually didn't for once. God, everyone's been getting on my case as if I'm some dumb bastard." Ryuji slightly moved his eyes to get away from everyone's line of sight as he continued this sentence. "...Which isn't partly true. Anyway, Shiro works at BBB across the street so he..decided to tag along. Not sure entirely why since he's been saying this entire time he doesn't wanna be with lowerclassmen. But that's beside the point." Finally downing his entire cup of water, Ryuji stood up while clearing his throat. "Time to get down to business."

"Only took us an eternity."

"Yeah yeah, Akira it's not like I did this for you! Anyway! Your date. How ya feeling today?"

As if a repeat, Akira had to take a moment of think of that. How to properly put his day into words.

 **Today huh...man why is Shiro here...**

"Alright, boys. Today so far has been...odd. Er well...very nervous and serious. I...I saw Igor this morning after all."

Shiro's face started to contort into one of confusion, but Yusuke and Ryuji replied the same, "What did he say?"

"Wait can someone tell me who—"

"He really didn't say anything...Er well...if as the tables were reversed this time more so. He gave me a little advice on everything and after...he just told me to let every...everything out. All of my thoughts...feelings...you know."

"From what you've told of this guy, never thought he'd actually do that." Yusuke dryly replied, with Ryuji giving a dry chuckle in jest.

"Yeah...Igor...he's been doing new things as of late...strange honestly."

"So Akira, you haven't said anything yet...did you?"

"You know I can't just magically leave the Velvet Room when I desire whenever Igor summons me there, Ryuji. Course I did." Akira slumped in his seat a bit, pressing against the cushioning pads while he took a sip of his coffee, which wasn't actually brewed right. Even he could've made a better one. That was beside the point, however, and he finally placed his coffee down onto the table and opened his mouth to speak again. "Well...I did."

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but...how did you feel Akira?"

"Shiro actually trying to be a normal person? Interesting."

"Man shut the hell up." Shiro started to glare at Akira as an incredibly faint smile formed onto his face.

"...it felt..good. Actually not...not holding how I feel in.." Akira started to drop his eyes as he waited for the responses Ryuji and Yusuke would say. He didn't care about Shiro since, well, it's Shiro.

"Holding back..?" Ryuji's face scrunched up into one of confusion, with Yusuke partly opening up his eyes a bit more upon hearing Akira's words.

"What do you mean by...holding back?"

"I...I don't mean that in the sense that I have to hold things from you guys or that I somehow don't trust you..."

"Then what the hell else does that mean?"

 _ **He's getting agitated. Shit. I knew I shouldn't have said anything...**_

"Not like that. Please, Ryuji. I don't-"

"Have we been doing something wrong then? You've been able to be there for me. All of us, and hear us out whenever we needed it like the amazing guy you are..."

 _ **Not amazing Ryuji, but shit.**_

"The thought of us not being able to do the same for you is horri-"

 _SLURP_

Everyone looked straight at Shiro, his lips wrapped straight around his cup of tea. His eyes lingered in the reflection of his tea for a bit before his eyes rose up to meet everyone else's. "Oh—Oh shit sorry, continue having your...thing."

Akira shook his head and turned back towards Ryuji and Yusuke, his coffee steaming in hand. "Look. I...I really didn't mean it like that. It's just that...well..."

 ** _You just don't talk about this with your friends out of the blue. Course there's not a magical guidebook on how to fucking do these things. I wonder what mom would do? Or dad? Or even—_**

Akira took another sip of his subpar coffee. Taking a lingering stare at his ebony liquid splash around in the confines of his cup. It was...rather calming. Kinda something consistent. Which was the core of all his problems when he thought about it.

"I...I like keeping things consistent. I read people all the time. I track their patterns. I know what to say or do to make them happy or calm. It puts me at ease. Makes me calm—"

Taking a moment of reprieve from his drinking, Shiro spoke rather quickly, "Because it's a way for you to redirect whatever issues you have to deal with yourself, huh? You focus on people because your happiness at the end of the day is rather second to everything else. That's why you like consistent things, right?"

"Shut up you, tea sipping bastard."

 **I hate that.**

"And...ye—" Akira faultered. If was a struggle for him to spit those words out and he hated that. Couldn't even be honestly pure and raw with his friends. He...

He was scared of how they would react, in the end.

"Akira..." The hurt in Ryuji's eyes, Yusuke's hurt filled glare and the fragility in their voices. It hurt him.

He took one breath in, and another one out. He attempted for them to look as seamlessly as possible but...he shouldn't. They were shaky as Akira could barely look into his friends' eyes.

"I...I think that..."

"Shiro...he's right. About me that is. I care about making you guys happy at the end of the day...that's what matters to me...and I don't think that I should try to waste time working on what I need to do or let you guys fully know how I'm feeling." Akira took a sharp breath, and looked at the rest of the boys in their eyes, "It's...it's never mattered nor amounted to anything in the past, so..."

Ryuji gripped his head, his eyes shaking in head as he muttered under his breath. Before he could say anything, Yusuke spoke.

"We're here, Akira. And it matters to us. Honestly. Don't ever doubt that."

Akira started to grip his wrist, rubbing it as his hair shook slightly, tangling and connecting in his eyes. Perfectly matching Akira's...muddled feelings.

"...I..uh..I feel as if...in the end this date...won't go anywhere." _Take a breath. "It's not unusual for me to think that. It's not unusual for me to even think that." A somber smile forced on Akira's face, "Thought that maybe...just maybe this date with Makoto would change my mind. Let me gain some...some consistency in my life. Go after what I've been desiring for a long time..."_

" _WAIT, MAKOTO? MAKOTO NIIJIM—"_

 _SHHHH_

Ryuji and Yusuke quickly shat Shiro up. They could worry about him later, what mattered now was Akira. They...they needed to be there for him. Right now.

"But it's not going anywhere in the end. She won't kiss me, or accept me for the endless love I have for her...or, pervertedly, let me...I don't know, make sweet..sweet love to her. All I can hope for is...somehow I can fully disspell her ideas of me hating her or her feeling useless to me, but in the end there's only failure for me." Akira pulled his eyes away from his friends, looking once again at his coffee as he exhailed. Making waves upon the cozy brown liquid. With regret painting his face, he took a simple and somber sip.

 ** _I bet they're looking at me like...like I'm weird. Or strange. Or maybe the delinquent that everyone thought I was to be._**

 ** _Shit._**

A hand placed itself onto Akira's shoulder. So did another one on his back. His eyes roped themselves up, meeting with the stares of Ryuji and Yusuke. Even Shiro was giving him a stare.

However, they were stares filled with disgust or...misunderstanding, it was...empathy and...understanding?

It made Akira feel a little warm inside.

Ryuji spoke first, his voice for the first time since...since they first underwent their ordeals as Phantom Thieves turning into one of sincerity and warmth. "Akira...there is going to be failure within our lives. That's how it always is, with us guys. It'll always be there, on your shoulder. Always nibbling on your ear, making you second guess yourself and worry."

Yusuke picked up afterwards, "But that doesn't mean anything, Joker. Nothing worth worrying and trying to calculate every single variable over. Fail. Crash. Burn. Hate yourself. They're all things you can do, but you...you gotta pick up the pieces. Analyze those preexisting failures fresh in your mind, and use them to construct a future where you're...you're confident. Where you're...that dashing, daring, and charismatic bastard we all know you for being."

Sighing, hating actually joining with these fools with this talking act, Shiro began to give his piece of advice as he placed his cup down and stood up. "Don't be afraid of failure. You will pick up the pieces from what I've seen of you, Akira Kurusu. Especially...with these brothers you have here. You're lucky, Akira. To have these friends here to always back you up and even die for you. So, with their help. Go on that date. And before you know it tonight, something will happen that'll make you proud of not chickening out."

Somehow, as if this was a friendship-based manga, all three spoke at once to Akira. "Akira. Have fun on that date. You...you gotta let those worries fly away. Because at the end, we'll be there for you to tie to when you need it. Alright?"

After the last word left their mouths, they turned to each other, all sharing a confusing glare. Quickly they settled that for later, and glanced back at Akira.

He stared at them, all for them. Confused, yet...the warm feeling inside of his heart...it was starting to fume up. It was getting stronger. It was as if...as if they...they were becoming him. As if there was pieces of him lodged inside of them.

 ** _Is...is this what they feel when I help...?_**

A smile formed on Akira's face, however not being a slight one from before. It was...it was a full happy smile. He couldn't control it, but it felt good. Good knowing that he could...he could talk to them whenever, and fully. Having them do what he's done for them since April. "I guess I can't refute that huh. Especially this grand display in the Diner, heh."

Before Akira could attempt to say anything more, finally, after waiting for god knows how long, their food arrived. Or more accurately, a slaughter feast was about to start with Ryuji and Yusuke. It sometimes scared Akira how much those bastards could respectively eat. Which is saying a lot as Akira did usually binge more than them...

Things started to become a blur. Akira and the rest started to finally...relax. Relax for the first time in a while. Just having fun, joking around with no worries. No stress about their horrible libidos, or Big Draco, or Makoto. Which, admittedly, was for now. Akira had, for this moment, finally reached it. Letting his anxieties about everything...release and dissipate as if it was wind to leaves falling in Autumn.

Seeing everyone around him, having fun and just...existing in the moment, it brought a very cheerful and toothy smile to Akira's face.

 ** _I must admit. It's a rather nice feeling._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _WELL SHIT GUYS ITS BEEN A WHILE?!_** **_FINALLY AFTER BATTING HEAFTY REDRAFTS, FRESHMAN BULLSHIT AND STUPID LIFE THINGIES, I HAVE RETURNED!_**

 ** _God is it really becoming a habit of mine to just disappear and come back with a few chapters as if that'll make things fine? I'm am...really, really sorry for my lack of consistency, which is something Akira would murder me for huh? But, I promise to god, I will not take breaks like these anymore. I can't actually, as I'll feel like complete and utter shit if I do._**

 ** _Now, here's my little plans of the future. The next chapter for CPTL shall land sometime next week, as seeing as I have actually planned it out and worked on it slightly since...it was going to be the latter half of this chapter. But this chapter is long enough as it is, and I don't want to oversaturate anyone with its length. With the things I've planned out...oof, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Alas, it feels good to publish chapters and write again like this. God I love it. Again, I apologize, and I hope this will be enough to satisfy you guys._**

 ** _Sayonara, everyone._**

 _ **-Eliza**_


	8. Chapter 8: World Without Words

**_Chapter 8: Worlds Without Words_**

* * *

 _ **Shit. Fucking hell. Why did I have to leave...why did the time have to pass so fucking soon...God, GOD. Come on, Akira. Think...and calm. Calm down. Remember what Ryuji and Yusuke said...remember what they said alright...remember.**_

 _ **FUCK I CANT DO THIS—**_

"Akira?! Yo! Stop shaking the bag or moving around I'm getting motion sickness!" Akira's body stopped, forcing him to stay in the same spot in front of the movie theater he was close to having a mental breakdown at.

 ** _Shit Morgana is in the bag...must've woke him up...Well, there goes having a peaceful failure of the date this is going to be. Argh...I gotta stop doing that...remember what Ryuji and the others said...gotta be positive...NO GODDAMN I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS I SHOULD JUST CANCEL—_**

Akira fell to his knees, gripping his head as he mumbled incoherent gibberish. Before he could continue his session of self-loathing, a claw sharply poked into his ribs, sending him into a swirl of pain.

"Ah—OW MORGANA?!" Akira's eyes jerked down, seeing a rip in his bag with Morgana's paw jerking out in an attempt to get another attack onto Akira.

Quickly, anger started to flow through Akira's body as he gritted his teeth, "What the fuck did you just do?"

"What do you think I just did?! You kept jerking and moving like a weirdo when I'm trying to sleep over here! What's wrong with you? Are you panicking or something because you're a virgin who knows he overthinking and panicking over the simplest of things when it comes to this date?!"

Akira quickly stood up, shaking the bag while to just make Morgana's pain even worse, he deserved it after all. "You didn't have to rip a hole in my damn bag you asshole!" Zipping his bag open, Akira's eyes started to seethe with anger as he saw Morgana's defeated form, surrounded by ripped papers and objects. This sent the horny teenager into a barrage of insults and curses towards his cat, while Morgana could barely even spew up words of defense as he attempted to regain his footing.

"I...I don't know why you ca-care so much...oh god I feel like puking." Akira pulled his face back in disgust, attempting to get out of the blast radius of Morgana were to attempt to weaponize his vomit.

"...a-Ain't this just some cheap bag you bought in your hometown, Akira...? Just get another one..."

Akira's jaw tightened even more. His nails burrowing more into his flesh as he stared at Akira with...a fire. A fire he experienced each time he fought a shadow in the Metaverse.

"For the love of God, Morgana. Shut the hell up."

Morgana stared confusingly at first into Akira's eyes, he opened his mouth in an attempt to fire back, but he caught his tongue. His face became a canvas for regret. "Oh..."

Akira bit his lip as he yanked his glare away from Morgana and stared straight ahead, "Just shut up man." Our of the corner of his eye, Akira noticed Morgana was glaring up at him, his eyes sharing the same stare that he saw from everyone earlier. "...How was your sleep?"

Morgana spoke in a hushed and quiet tone, his regret gripping his vocal cords. "It was...okay I guess."

Akira looked down at Morgana, "Oi. Don't start sounding like that. It's...it's fine. I know how much sleeping is to you, especially taking into account these last couple of weeks so..."

Morgana took a moment to reply, his tongue licking his nose rather quickly. "I shouldn't have said that about...the bag. S-Sorry..."

"...I appreciate the apology." Akira stared back into the bustling street of Shibuya. Silence, or at least the amount they were able to gain in the noisy mess, started to engulf the two in a bubble.

Akira popped that bubble. "But it's lost on me. You do this...probably is a sign that somehow I should actually let go of this damn bag..." Akira's vision started to stray itself...everything becoming a visual mess as his mind started to play visions over...and over again from the past he just wanted to avoid. At least for this date. While he barely thought about it...being in Tokyo, around this time of the year wasn't the best stroke of luck he could've had placed on him. While in his unfocused stupor, he spoke again. "Ah...maybe."

As if on repeat, not a single word was spoken between the two.

A little peace and quiet went a long way for these two. Considering they never really got it...nor the time to actually enjoy and bask in it.

Sighing, Akira slowly closed his eyes and placed his head against the wall of the Shibuya movie theater.

Quietly, Morgana placed his head back inside of the makeshift home he called Akira's bag. Attempting to just rest, or get comfortable while Akira wasn't moving.

"How do you think the date is going to go?" Morgana spoke, his tone layered with fatigue and genuine curiosity.

Akira, with his head still against the wall, spoke, "You know...I actually thought it was going to be horrible. As you saw this morning. But...man...it's a shame you were fully asleep because Ryuji and Yusuke really gave me some...damn great advice."

"Pfft. Is that dumb blond ape actually dishing out good advice? I'll believe it when I see it..."

Akira's eyebrow perked up as he heard that last line, "Oh? Is little old Morgana over there...jealous that you aren't the only one who gave me good advice today and that you were consciously there when it was a big gangbang of advice?"

Unknowingly to Akira, Morgana had actually tightened his jaw. "N-No, Akira."

"Hm...well...I'll just _see it believe it._ "

"Oh, go fuck yourself!"

"And have the risk of killing us all? Come on Morgana..." Akira started to chuckle as he started to relax his body against the wall some more.

"Jesus Christ. The advice they gave you must've been really good if you're acting this happy and calm when you're so close to actually having a _**physical date with Makoto in a few minutes."**_

"Yeah, actually it was."

"Yeah, I can tell by the fact you didn't seize up and start freaking out as if I reminded you of something that slipped your mind." Morgana, somehow, sucked his teeth and began speaking again. "So...this might make you worse, but...what's the game plan? What's the endgame for this...? You've never told me after all...?"

Akira slightly hung his head, his eyes downcast towards the floor as he placed his hand onto his chin, taking in and contemplating each and every piece of advice he gained today. Be it from Sojiro, Ryuji, Yusuke, Igor, Shiro, and even Morgana, it all came together in a perfect symphony in his brain.

Raising his head once again. a look of contemplation placed itself into his flesh, "Well...course the movies is my first step. Sojiro was attempting to throw in the idea of her clenching onto my chest or arm in a reaction of her seeing the scenes in the movie, but that's more a matter dependant on her. Something I can't control so..."

"Alright? Anything else?"

"Well, I can try that corny cliché where I place my arm around her. But the thing is...I've never seen that in real life at all nor have I see it done correctly in any form of fiction that doesn't look like a shittily excused yawn."

"I—...shit you probably are right..."

"Good to know that a fellow cat can share my thoughts on the etiquette that comes with putting the moves on women..."

"Shut up, you got me along here for your first date, so you might as well take my advice!"

Akira's eyes tied themselves up in a display of confusion, "How am I going to take advice from a damn cat that hasn't been on any date, in any shape or form, whatsoever?" Laughing, he spoke again, "Do you know how that sounds?"

Morgana scowled, "Course I know how that sounds! This entire last half a year has been something ridiculously out there, I'm surprised we even have a team of Phantom Thieves! What's even more ridiculously out there, is us scrambling and becoming messes over the fact of having to deal with the women we've so deeply been smitten by! So, just take the damn advice Akira!"

"Well...that was a rousing speech. Anyway...Sojiro told me once we go to the restaurant, it's a good idea to get a table far removed from the busiest portions of the store, so we can have time to ourselves..."

Upon hearing that last comment, Morgana's feline head quickly burst from the bag, partly scaring him while his eyes locked onto Akira, "D-Dude!"

"Wha-What?"

"Dude, you're going to be alone! With Makoto all in the back with no one to help nor act as a wingman to you! How the hell aren't you being overtaken with anxiety or fear!?"

"Pfft...Morgana, I got this date down in the ba...g..." Akira's face drew a blank while he stared forward with a smile.

At first, Morgana had thought that Makoto came earlier than expected, but that soon disappeared as Akira jolted back to life, scaring Morgana in the process.

"ARGGEGEGE FUCK YOU'RE RIGHT, FUCK FUCK!"

"Ak-Akira?!"

"I-Oh my god! I've been waiting for this since fucking _APRIL,_ I dunno how but those dumbasses with their advice helped but Morgana you dumbass you brought back every single—" Akira started to lightly pat his head against the wall, and then stopped. His eyes locking into Morgana's little feline head popping from his bag. "You...you bastard! You did this shit on purpose! You son of a bitch!"

"H-Hey! Akira I didn't even mean to do that! _Although I probably would on any other day..._ But that's beside the point I—"

Akira let the strap of the bag slip from his shoulders and collapse to the ground, the classic yowls of Morgana echoing as Akira filled his hands with bundles of his hair. Akira started to make a jumble of incoherent speech, groans, and sobs as Morgana kept attempting to bring him back to Earth. Which, for Morgana, he slightly didn't even want to do since...it was hilarious seeing Akira like this...!

Any other time the pain from the drop was something Morgana would get all up in arms about and fight Akira over, but it was simply worth it in this case just to see Akira breakdown all over Makoto again.

Rather shortly, Morgana's enjoyment was cut short when he actually remembered the context of this, and promptly screeched at the very top of his lungs at his owner.

"Hey, Akira! You gotta get up dude! Makoto could be here at any moment!"

"T-There's no point...she deserves better than me and my weakened state is only what she'll get..."

Morgana growled, his teeth flashing, "I swear to _god_ if you don't get the _HELL_ up I'm going to masturbate right now in this damn street and kill us all! So, just remember what the hell the boys said and try to regain that confidence you just had. Goddamn..."

Morgana, at first hadn't noticed, but he felt a killing intent pressing onto himself...

Akira was staring at him with pure...malice. Something he hadn't seen in a while actually...probably since Kaneshiro...

"I-I was joking...but I-"

"If you _ever_ say something like that I'm going to suffocate you...same with the rest of the guys..."

"Akira alright goddamnit, I got it...b-but I see that snapped you back to your senses. Which is good. But you gotta calm down and think. What's the game plan during the restaurant session? And what's the plan afterward...? Back to her house?"

Akira started to slightly blush, his eyes slightly filling as if they were becoming masked by visions of love and lust. Quickly, he shook these visions from his eyes and focused onto Morgana once again. His mind fully thinking of a course of action. "...Well...I think I'm going to...just spark some conversations...try to make her relaxed around me...not like before where we've tried to make her understand things teenagers like. But this time gets really relaxed...where we can talk about any and everything. That's the first step in order to make her realize that there's nothing wrong with her and that I love—shit, that I care for her as a friend."

Morgana nodded, "There's my Joker! Calm and collected through an ordeal!"

Akira flashed a faint smile and continued on with the next suggestion Morgana threw towards him. Her house. "Now...with the possibility of going to her apartment again...that's...that's something I haven't been thinking of. At all. Which I guess is me accepting the fact I'll die if I even conceive a fantasy of going over there."

"Or, you faintly and subconsciously accepting the fact you're becoming more and more independent to masturbation. Er, that is if we excuse the last couple of hours."

"It's bullshit you were awake during that but fell asleep inside the diner. Damn it, Morgana." Akira scuffed out.

"Hey...don't blame my body for having the incredible ability to prolong my dive into sleep when it's something I want to see!"

Akira started to move his head slightly and whispered as he puffed his cheeks and lips out, _"...Not a really incredible ability when you were just complaining about not being awake in the Diner..."_

"Akira shut the hell up! Goddamnit, I just wanted to—man forget it, no more advice from me."

A hearty chuckle came from the 16-Year-Old's mouth, another one of his charming and sly smiles beaming. "Believe it or not...but I would believe that's the best for the both of us if just for this date this rule of advice we have disintegrated. Mentally...and physically too, of course."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Morgana. Now—"

A deep vibrantly cold breeze shot through Akira. It's feeling even touching the warmth that accompanied Morgana's infinite sarcasm and snarkiness. The two were frozen, glued at the soles of their feet to the respective grounds they stood on. Akira's breathing started to become shaky and erratic, shooting out in big or small hearty portions while his heart started to race. Sending his mind all over the place while his eyes were shaking, eventually forcing him to shut them down completely. His vision coming enveloped in darkness.

No matter in what way he attempted to ignore the vibrating, no matter how much he kept replaying the words of his most trusted and dearest people, nothing would work.

Just like that, Akira Kurusu snapped back into the anxiety and fear-ridden mess he had always been.

He picked up the phone, his hands shaking as he placed the speaker to his ear.

Naturally, Makoto spoke first. _"Hey Akira, I'm near Shibuya...my train is just docking in the station. Go ahead and buy the tickets, I shouldn't be long okay?"_

 _"O-Oh, o-okay Makoto I-I'll just do that...I'll just...be by the entrance with the tic-tickets, okay?"_

 _ **GODDAMN, IT AKIRA REN KURUSU WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STUTTERING! YOU'VE DONe SO MUCH FUCKING COOL SHIT IN THE METAVERSE BUT YOU CANT DO THIS?! ARGHE**_

Even Morgana couldn't help but cringe at Akira's stutter. He kept flinching at each one as if they were a cursed attack.

 _"Kurusu are you okay? You sound a little bit—"_

 _"Course I'm fine! Just that I-I got a little bit of the s-shivers. Do-don't worry."_

 _"Oh! If that's the case then I could just cancel this if you want to go—"_

 _"No!"_ Quickly realizing his screaming, Akira cleared his throat, _"N-No, you don't have to do that for me..! It's fine, and honestly being outside of Leblanc is the best choice of action for me to take currently...and you've already come this whole way...I'd be an asshole to tell you to go home.."_

 _ **She presented that quickly.**_

 _"Well...I guess Akira. See you!"_

The deep silence of the whole hanging up started to ring inside of Akira's earlobes. He was really going to do this, and there was no going back.

 ** _Fuck._**

His eyes started to trail down towards Morgana, his cat companion looking at him with eyes of sympathy. "Shut up."

"'Shivers'? That's all you could come up with? You're better than that Akira..."

"The only OTHER thing I could've thought of at all was using you, but that wasn't a smart idea considering I want her to think it's just the two of us. And besides...it's...flu season."

"Yeah...in the next month and a half...dumbass..."

"I can always make up an excuse it was the Met-"

"We haven't been there, in a while in order for you to have a sort of status ailment that's effective in the real world...Akira...Jesus, you're really scared huh..."

For once, Akira was briefly at a list of words. However, it was only briefly. "I can always say it's secret training, that I and you've been doing?"

Morgana lowered his feline head, pondering the idea, "...I mean I guess...join in the rest of the boys for a little more validity and just in case you'll have some more 'witnesses'"

"More collaborators will only eventually make more holes for her to poke at..." Akira started to mumble a little as he placed his hand on his chin again, "... _This is Makoto we're talking about..."_

"Well, I wish you thought of that when _you_ presented the idea, Joker. And even then...you could just make a script for them to follow..." Even though he meant it, the idea of Yusuke, and especially Ryuji, following some fake story they would make up. Ryuji would utterly fail.

Akira glanced at his cat with deadpan eyes and scuffed, "Let's get these damn tickets, Morgana..."

Finally being able to purchase the tickets, the line was ridiculously long, Akira stood lounging around in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

The point of this? Akira himself didn't even know.

Morgana, inside of the bag placed on the counter, began to speak as to what Akira could do with this very thin margin of time he had. "You...you don't know what the hell you're doing huh?"

Akira stared stone-faced at himself. Maybe he was trying to find any imperfections in his ugly face that he could..maybe try to fix before the date...?

 ** _No...I can't do that...everything is wrong. Can't fix a face that's been disfigured since birth..._**

Akira started to scruffle up his hair, an attempt to just change something...

 ** _Why didn't I get mom's straighter, spikier hair? I look just like dad...how the hell was he able to..._**

Akira scuffed.

 ** _Right..._**

Another brief moment of pause.

 ** _I mean...I guess._**

"Akira? Why don't you just try to think of some lines you could say to her?"

Akira promptly turned his head towards his feline companion, "You just read my mind...I guess."

Looking back towards the mirror, Akira placed his smoothest smile onto his face, speaking his first...corny line... "Are you atomic? Because you blow my mind, Makoto.."

The duo both respectively sharply sucked the air, with Akira muttering under his breath, _"God that was horrible...stupid..."_

"That was...something but continue trying...like seriously man."

"...Alright. You know this movie is very amazing. Just like you."

"Too on the nose. I'm thinking that these lines have to be...subtle or attempting to be. You gotta make her feel good."

"If that's the case, then why don't I just say these lines instead?!"

"Because, don't you remember how she thinks you hate her? It'll be pretty powerful whiplash if you actually came out and confessed. And even if you did, you don't have the gall to do it and you'd probably fuck it up..."

"Shit."

"Go ahead, try another one."

"...You know you can beat me to a bloody pulp like ML did in the Metaverse and I'll enjoy that shit?"

"AKIRA, I SAID SUBTLE NOT FUCKING WEIRD!"

"That can work as a joke... _plus I wouldn't mind that..."_

Akira poofed out his cheeks as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His anxiety and panic clearly on full glorious display in his face.

 ** _...This is gonna be horrible._**

With a rather simple blink of the eye, the date...had started.

 ** _Why...did I—_**

 ** _This was a bad idea..._**

 ** _THIS WAS A FUCKING HORRIBLE IDEA_**

 ** _B-but she looks so...nice..._**

Akira, very obviously, was pining over Makoto who was walking to his left. She was wearing a rather vibrant and new outfit that, before now, Akira has never glimpsed before. She was wearing a bright red and black flannel, with her legs being covered with jeans.

Akira just...couldn't stop gawking over her. If he wasn't undergoing his horrible experience of abstinence, maybe...maybe he'd—

 _"Pss...Akira...don't stare! She's gonna find it creepy, dude! Chill out!"_

Suddenly, and honestly thankfully, Akira snapped quickly out of his trance. Right in time too, as Makoto slightly stopped and turned her head backward, "...Did I...just hear Morgana?"

Our raven-haired protagonist perked up, realizing that, stupidly, Makoto was a Phantom Thief and had the ability to hear Morgana unlike the other people around them. Which let the two always talk and relax no matter the situation.

"N-No, what do you mean? I didn't want to bring him here with us...just in case he'd be annoying or talking through the entire movie."

A little chuckle came from Makoto's mouth, "You're right about that annoying part..."

Quietly, a little growl came from Morgana's mouth. Reacting quickly, Akira shook his bag in an attempt to shut him up.

Before Akira could go any further, Makoto began to finish what she had meant to say, "But I guess that's his way of always trying to raise our spirits right? Can't blame him for that..."

Course after hearing that, Morgana started to die down in the bag. Even hearing that started to make Akira gain a smile on his face.

 _ **She always turns a situation into something else...god she's so-**_

Akira sighed while staring at the back of her head, with them heading deeper inside of the movie theater. He needed to stop getting distracted, this wasn't the time nor place. _**Hell...it was never going to be the time...was it...damn it...**_

Akira started to droop his head down a little, with his struggle of abstinence burrowing itself freshly back into his brain.

 _ **I know I've said this nearly a thousand times over, but GOD, I will find a way to defeat that stupid pathetic meme-based bastard. I just want...to masturbate to my Makoto fantasies again...maybe even include Sae in there...no wait ew—**_

"Akira?" Makoto stopped, turning around in that kinda shy withdrawn manner she does that usually drived Akira into a flurry of horniness.

Which wasn't any different this time.

Clearing both his throat and mind, Akir stared at her, wanting to hear what was the reason for her stopping. "Are you okay? Makoto?"

"Yup...course I'm fine...I just wanted to see if you wanted some snacks or something, and I was...lightly...wondering how you are, afterall."

 _ **Afterall...? Wait, is she still...on that whole...blaming herself thing?! Ah Makoto...come on...**_

"Makoto..."

"I'm asking because you've been seeming a little out of it today. Drifting and all."

 _ **Oh—Well, I'm ridiculously slow. Of course she wouldn't still be in that mentality...right...? And holy shit I should probably buy some popcorn. Just with a lot of butter...**_

 _ **B-butter...hot...steamy...creamy...sticky too...and..it's mine by technicality...a-and it'll be all over Makoto. All over..her—AYO**_

"Yeah, I'll go get some Makoto, don't worry. Just uh...go get our seats alright?"

"Alrighty, I hear you. Don't take too long alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Makoto. The line shouldn't be that long.."

 _ **I hope to god it's that long.**_

Turning around, Akira's luck had been on the same streak it had been on from the best couple of months. Terribleness.

Morgana started to poke his head out from the bag, looking up at Akira while glancing at the line. "You were hoping it would be long, weren't you?"

A dejected sigh came from Akira's face. "I just...wanted some more mental preparation..."

Morgana sighed too, and dropped back into the bag, his voice muttering one thing to Akira before he started to make attempts to get comfortable, "It's an evil world we live in."

To which Akira readily replied, "Of course. Can't go a day without my dick going bricko mode, huh.."

Since the line was borderline empty with a few people both in front of and behind the counters, Akira was able to get popcorn and some drinks. Even though the action was quick and easy, which in any other situation Akira would've enjoyed, it just brought on more anxiety and jolting irritation. Which at this point was a mainstay in his mind. He started to lightly pace himself towards their theater, which is went he began to speak.

"Ah...shit. Here we go again, huh Morgana?"

"You know, you sitting here in front of the theater door isn't gonna magically make Makoto disappear nor make her any less angry with you if you were to sit here for the rest of the movie. Which I know you're planning."

"I wasn't even going to do that...you asshole."

"Course...I sure bet. And you bantering back and forth with me isn't going to do the job either. Asshole."

Grumbling about, Akira threw his hand onto the knob and slung the door open. Easily carrying the drinks and popcorn, he was able to find Makoto typing away on her phone. Her expression being one where it was like she was being completely drawn into her phone. As a matter of fact, she didn't even notice Akira sitting down to her, nor the fact that he was shaking while in his seat, until he placed her drink infront of her eyes.

"O-Oh Akira! Sorry...I was—"

"Doing some student council business or whatever? Eh, don't worry."

Makoto sighed a little, taking her drink into her hands while she started to type one last paragraph and then shutting down her phone. Before taking a sip, she began to speak, "I suppose you could call it that...but that would be reaching..."

Positioning the popcorn at the most optimal angle, Akira started to speak up, "You know...I've always found it amazing that you're the president. And that you've always tried your best and kept the student's interests at heart. It's endearing. Especially knowing how much you...care and struggle."

A little scoff left her lips. Something that instantly reminded Akira of her sister. _Jesus Christ those two are sisters alright.._

"Trying and struggle are overstatements and understatements respectively..."

"No...I mean it, Makoto. Genuinely."

"Pfft, what are you trying to do? Seduce me?"

Akira stared deeply into her soul. His face beaming bright red.

"N-No of course not. You're my best partner and honestly my right hand man...or right hand woman. Left hand because of Ryuji? Left or right leg because of Morgana and An—point is I wouldn't want to date you." A light twitchy smile placed itself onto Akira's face. **_I curved that perfectly. Ha._ Akira kept that thought. **Until he glanced to his left.

"Oh."

"W-Wait, Makoto not in that typ—"

Before he could even get those last words out, the movie began in a glorious display of explosions and action. A setpiece that had easily caught Makoto's attention. Just barely.

It had even gotten his attention, but his mind was still on Makoto.

 _ **Out of all the stupidest things I'd had ever said? That was probably the worst.**_

 _ **Wait, I can't properly believe that. I've said worst things...right?**_

 _ **Fuck.**_

 _ **Is she mad? She looks mad. Aw, she looks so cute mad..I wouldn't even say she's mad. She's irritated? Course she would be irritated, you dumbass horny teenager...you probably just took a massive shit on her self-esteem. No, I doubt that. She doesn't think of me remotely in that light. Probably just irritated and disgusted at that fact I placed the idea of my ugly ass with her right? Yeah. Course that's it. Ah, I know what I can say!**_

A few minutes into the film had pass, purposely giving time to let things mellow out, which is when he whispered casually, "I mean, I wouldn't date Ann either. Same with Ryuji and Morgana."

At first, Makoto hadn't noticed completely what he had said. In all honesty she had ignored it and was completely absorbed into the film and gave her a smile on her face.

 _ **Ah, I see it worked. I am called Joker for a reason!**_

While he was enjoying his moment of self-indulgence, Morgana was struggling so hard not to burst out in laughter.

That was also when Makoto had finally realized what Akira had said. Inching her head backward towards his ear, and looking at him with his little snear on his face.

"Er...Morgana's a cat afterall. And Ann is _honestly out of your league, and Ryuji is a guy. I never knew you rolled that way, Joker!"_

 _ **Wait. WAIT! FUCK I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THA—**_

 _ **...She really is her sister...**_

The slyly tongued kid...had nothing to say. Shit, he didn't even have an expression on his face neither.

 ** _Is dumbness a mood? I think it's a mood. No, or maybe—_**

 ** _I think I wanna go die and pass away in a hole. Man. Dad out of all the talks we had, you couldn't have taught me how to handle women better? Or how to do it at all?!_**

 ** _...how can I even say that when—_**

 _"I gotta pee, I drunk all my water." Akira launched himself up from his seat, and quickly dashed towards the exit, leaving Makoto, and Morgana accidentally, alone in the theater dumbfounded._

Bursting into the bathroom and holding himself up using the sink, Akira stared at himself. His breath shooting all over the place and his eyes getting narrow. He was...hot. Feeling as if he was burning up. Yet, he was feeling so much fear. It was almost as if he wasn't in his body at all. As if he was detached from it and floating, lightly feeling the passive effects from...anxiety, but that hotness was there. Still there.

Course it was. Akira's dick was throbbing. Flopping his head down towards the sink, he started to slab and splash himself in the face with water. Pulling his head back up, he started to lose himself while staring at his reflection. Getting lost in his mind.

 ** _S-Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit I can't do this. Can I just leave? That wouldn't be bad in anyway would it? I— No, she would find that weird! No, she wouldn't if I came up with an excuse! Uh, uh let me just get my phone!_**

That was crushed easily once Akira tapped his pocket and felt emptiness.

Ahhhh you gotta be shitting me! _YOU GOTTA HE SHITTING ME, EMPTY. UNLIKE MY FUCKING GUZZLING CUM INSIDE MY USELESS FUCKING BALLS, WHICH ARE CONNECTED TO MY DAMN, THROBBING, MEAT-SPECTER. I—_

 _Course, I would rush out of there so fast I'd forget my damn phone. Maybe...maybe uh...shit. Maybe...uh, maybe I can—_

 _I can't think of anything. Nothing would work. I didn't turn off my notifications...the vibrations and little flash is easily noticeable to the novice detective Makoto is..._

 ** _Heh. Her face when she was talking to me...that snarky glare, filled with...such sarcasm. GOD THE ECSTASY, CAN SHE JUST PLEASE STEP ON ME. HER FACE WOULD BE SO GODDAMN CUT—_**

The painful throbbing of Akira's meat specture make his knees buckle, causing him to fully place his weight on the counter to just hold himself up. "A-Ah shit..."

 ** _I-I can't do anything about this...! I-It's not up to a debate anymore, I HAVE to leave...!_**

Splashing one last mass of, now freshly warmed, water in his face, Akira stumbled towards the door. His warm hands gripping the cold handle, shaking a little.

 ** _Son of a bitch...I just gotta make something up to her later...and..shit I'm not going back in there, fuck Morgana that little shit._**

 ** _...If I leave then...I'll have to make some sort of excuse for the boys...ugh...fuck. Goddamn it._**

 ** _This horny teenager shit is tiring, on God._**

Pulling the door open, Akira placed one foot into the outside when something just...clicked.

Like, a literal click. As if it was a door. His eyes started to widen as he turned around, searching for some type of source. Maybe someone was in a stall? Which would make Akira's current predicament...very strange if someone walked out. Even with the keen, always detective line of sight he possessed, they yielded nothing. No sounds of someone breathing. No sounds of belts clanging as they're struggled to be placed inside of belt loops. No sounds of...nothing.

Nothing human at least.

Sounds of shoes clacking against tile was echoing.

Akira wasn't even paying full attention when his head started to throb. At first he thought maybe it was because of the throbbing Master Meat he possessed in his pants, but no. The pain was too familiar. Something he had only felt...once before. Something only akin to—

 ** _ARSENE! W-What's happening to me?!_**

 ** _"I'm giving you a little shock to just remind you."_**

 ** _Me of what? Reminding me of what?! Man my dick is fucking KILLING ME and you're giving me a mental seizure and breakdown all at once?!_**

 ** _"Of attempting to not be a little bitch."_**

 ** _A little bi-AYO!_**

 ** _"Yeah, I don't care if I'm you, you're still acting like a coochie!"_**

 ** _Did—Did you just call me a coochie...? Why not just call me a puss—_**

 ** _"As myself and others have mentioned many of times, you've done so much more daring shit man. I get the whole, 'There's no coming back if I fuck up' thing. Of course I would, I'm you after all. But...Akira. Come on. I can't just be inside of you while you're defiling both yourself and me. And pause on that last statement."_**

 ** _Not everything is deserving of a pause or a no homo, Arsene.._**

 ** _"Do you honestly...really think you'd completely lose Makoto and her relationship if you mess this up? Don't be so narrow-minded and pathetic."_**

 ** _...But I...Arsene..._**

 ** _"I know. I know, Akira. But we can't let that shackle us."_**

Almost as if he was there in the restroom with Akira, he felt a hand place itself onto his shoulder, reaffirming his assessment on if he should leave.

 ** _"Afterall...wouldn't you want to go against all odds...and tip the scales in our favor, Kurusu?"_**

 ** _...A hopeless battle in the pursuit of tipping things in our favor? That does sound rather favorable..._**

A slight scoff came from Arsene, **_"Of course that would be enough to sway you."_**

 ** _Course, it's not like I'm you after all._**

 ** _"Hmph. Simply standing here isn't going to bring that challenge you want to you. Go Akira, and reap that prize."_**

A devilish smile appeared on Akira's face. Something he hadn't had in a while. Arsene was right. This would be fun challenge for the teenager. Although the problem of getting back to his seat without Makoto noticing that Akira was having "massive" problems downstairs.

Even though he hated the idea due to the fact it would still get him noticed, the only thing he would really come up with was pushing his specter down further into his pants. It wasn't Akira's best idea due to the fabric his pants were made from, but in the short notice he had, it was the only one.

Stepping back into the theater, within a few steps Akira was instantly spotted by Makoto. Since he was still fairly apart from her, he dashed quickly over to not give her a chance at letting her eyes gaze and investigate his whole body.

While getting into his seat and replacing the popcorn onto his meat without letting the heat burn his dick, Makoto started to talk.

"Akira? Are you okay?"

"O-oh yeah I'm totally fine. I'm just, well...like you said a little out of it. I...in all honesty haven't been getting the best sleep."

"Yeah that's an understatement. Anyone who knows you can easily tell that. Especially with those...really iffy jokes you tried to do earlier..."

 ** _Oh, thank god she thinks they're jokes._**

 ** _Wait. She thinks they're jokes?_**

 ** _Holy shit I should probably teach her more shit when it comes to how boys talk to her...er, well women in general._**

 ** _I really am a creep, huh? Eh, might as well own up to it._**

"Oh yeah, those jokes uh...yeah let's just not talk about them again. And don't say them to anyone else either. They're stupid... _and I don't need Ann or Ryuji trying to snap my neck..."_ Akira started to rub on his neck as he huffed a bit. While he his eyes were getting locked into the movie again, before he could fully immerse himself completely, his eyes started to linger. Connecting with Makoto's, as she was gazing into his eyes.

It was..weird. It made Akira feel...weird. Not in a strange way. It was quite similar to the strangeness you feel when you first lay eyes onto something that enraptures you as a whole, and the other times afterward.

Sure, Akira had stared into her eyes multiple times before but...this was different. As if...she was gazing into his soul lovingly too. Almost...as if she...no they felt the same for each other.

 ** _Maybe she's just looking at me out of that concern she feels..._**

 ** _M-Maybe...Maybe Arsene was right..._**

 ** _Man fuck you, Arsene._**

"U-Uoh shit, that was a really cool scene right?" The second Akira muttered that, Makoto detached herself from peering at Akira and locked back onto the movie, joining the crowd as they all collectively _'ooh'_ 'd and _'ahh'_ d at the massive beginning set piece in the movie.

 ** _Jesus it hasn't even been 25 minutes since it started...but you're damn right on this shit being hella cool._**

Eyeing Makoto, he glanced back up at the screen.

 ** _Guess phase one has been completed..._**

 ** _Now, I've entered the Endgame._**

 ** _Shit._**

Getting his bearings and attempting to balance himself, Akira stood up in front of Makoto. Stretching his hand out as she attempted to do the same.

"Come on, Makoto. Just take it."

"I-I don't need your help, Akira.."

Scuffing at the sentiment, he continued, "Well, after the numerous amount of times I've seen you stumble and fall in the Metaverse, I'd like to be careful afterall."

Akira pumped his arm out once more for her to take it, which after some nasty faces to Akira, she did.

This recent boost of self-confidence was lightly surprising to Makoto, and definitely to Morgana, who was for the first time in his relatively short life, keeping quiet for over two hours.

Taking a deep breath, he paced himself slowly upon walking outside of the theater, Makoto not that far behind as she attempted to eat the little scraps and bits left behind in the bucket of popcorn Akira bought.

Her face, however, was telling. To which Akira noticed upon looking back at her by accident.

"You don't like popcorn?"

"Hm? O-Oh this, I do."

"That face doesn't represent that, Makoto."

"Haven't you been saying that same thing to everyone? Do you actually mean that? Or is it just a lucky attempt each time you do it, Joker?"

"Lucky? Yeah, luck is something amazing but not mine. I **_am_ **your leader, so of course I know when something is wrong. I know the ins and outs of everyone on the team. Except Yusuke of course because...I don't even know how to describe him." Akira started to shake his hair, "Point is, I know you Makoto. Like...uh, how I know One Piece. Or Bleach. Or Shaman King. Like a naked doll or something."

Once saying that, Makoto's cheeks became a light rosy color. "Well, if you know everything, then I'd suppose you'd know my dislike of butter. Er, well overly buttery food. It's meh and it's distracting from the taste."

Akira snorted, "Butter. Makoto Niijima's defining dislike. So, all those times we went to the movies, and I bought popcorn you liked it then?" That snarkyness of his was oozing.

"Pffft, the butter was alright those times. Not too much nor too little. Nice try Akira."

"Heh. I wonder if you can spot the foods I don't like at the restaurant."

"And if I do? What is it gonna do, boost team moral?" Another chuckle came from her mouth this time instead.

"I mean, I guess. Isn't this the best way to build moral? As if we need more, honestly. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts are the best they've ever been.."

A faint smile appeared on Akira's face as he started to absentmindly stare into the sky. It's a perfect inbetween of the beautiful blue blotches dashed all across the sky while the orange of the sun painted itself throughout the sky. The sun hanging low. It was a perfect mood. A perfect type of...sign off. A perfect twilight.

Something she'd enjoyed.

A somberness appeared on Akira's face. His eyes lost the humor they just contained. They dropped a little as his face tightened.

Much to the confusion of Makoto.

Did she do something? Her mind started to race a little.

Dropping his head, he took a breath and turned around to his trusted friend and object of his unrequited love. A smile being pasted into his face. "You ready to go? I think the train should be there and open by the time we get there."

Her voice was dry lightly as she replied, "Y-Yeah."

"Alrighty then. That popcorn wasn't hitting on anything. I've only been here...only once or twice I think. So it's something still something new for me."

"Something we can experience together..." She muttered under his breath, barely audible to Akira.

"...Yeah I suppose so.."

At that moment, the sun finally placed itself at the edge of the world. Basking the world in a beautiful hue of orange. Something Akira kept note of as he guided Makoto toward the trains.

The train ride was normal. Akira had found a seat for Makoto and stood up in front of her.

His head was a mess.

 ** _Ah I was slipping up. Damn it._**

His mind was starting to become a mess racked with the already present anxiety he was holding at bay from her.

This wasn't what he needed today.

Not now..

From Makoto's point of view, it seemed as if Akira had eyes that were devoid of life. As if he was dead. Or dredging up memories he'd rather not revisit. Something she could relate to. Emptiness.

 _"What was wrong with him?"_ It was a question that she kept pondering, especially considering the fact he hadn't spoke since they gotten on the train at all. Even when they were walking to the sushi place. Akira uttered his first words when asking about getting a enclosed table towards the back, still giving off this aura to Makoto that had her feeling a bit off, and most importantly worried.

After their server had finally gotten them a table and gave them their menus, the duo started to search through the gallery of food-based information.

Silence engulfed the table. Makoto's eyes started to linger here and there on the menu. With most of the time there being Akira. Insecurities and anxieties started to rise within her. She was hoping deeply it was nothing that...she caused that was making him be like this.

Did he usually do this? Did I say something out of term when it came to the jokes earlier? Maybe one of the things I call 'jokes' wasn't a joke to him...? God.

Her hands started to fumble around with the edge of the menu, flipping the edge up and down using her pointer finger. Her eyes were gliding around slowly, eyeing everything about Akira including his aura, body language, breathing rhythm...

She had to say something. Just to lighten the mood or something.

She owned Akira that much at least.

"Akira I—"

"You know, before I got to Tokyo I never saw the value in sushi? I mean, I did come from a fishing town, so seeing fish every single day and seeing all types of sushi used to be a commodity to u—me.." His voice died down a bit. His eyes started to linger again.

Yet, he pulled himself back, "But, once getting here, I started to deeply miss it oddly. And it wasn't until the time we visited it here I realized how much I _really, really missed it and enjoyed the deliciousness it provided."_

A little thought popped into Makoto's head, Akira's amazing fishing technique and why he usually went fishing a lot during the summer when he could. Imaging a little baby Akira fighting against a fish for control of the line was something that brought forth chuckles from her.

Seeing her face light up, even if Akira wasn't sure if he was the direct cause of it, started to make him smile.

"Well, it sounds like you really miss your home, don't you?"

"Course. My family is there. My mom and my father. I ever told you that my parents were oddly like us when they were younger? What makes it even more amazing, is that somehow...my dad, being a fisher, and my mother being a lawyer, amazingly got together and had children."

"Really?! A fisher?! So, that's why you lived in a fishing town?"

"No, the fact of me hailing from a fishing town is due to my mother actually. It was their hometown and where they met. My mom enjoyed the idea of staying in the place that sparked their love. Dad was all about the idea of leaving and, ironically, moving here. Or...at least that's what I heard.."

"Oh? The rural fisher wanted to experience the urban Tokyo?" Makoto's interest was peeved, much to Akira's pleasure.

"Apparently, he had some family here."

Her eyebrow started to raise itself curiously, "Wait, do you mean—"

"No, no, not that. I even thought so when my father first explained, but it was actually through my uncle. He's about two or so years older than my dad, and moved out here to start college. Ever since then, he's been enjoying slothing around in this town doing whatever you guys describe as fun around here."

Cute laughter came from Makoto's mouth, her smile being on display as he began to speak, "So, have you ever met him?"

"Yeah, a couple of times in fact. Just that I uh...don't want to speak to him is all."

"Why?"

"I mean, coming to his place after being in Tokyo for a few months would be strange, _especially taking into consideration how I magically have a criminal record."_

"...Is that why you aren't living with him now?" Makoto caught herself, almost as if she wasn't meant to say that and it just burst from her mouth like an explosion.

"Heh, no it's not that. It's just...well, he didn't have any space actually. So, he hit up and old friend from his college days and boom, here I am, having met you and the rest."

"Isn't a bad trade considering everything, isn't it?"

"Well, excusing all the times I've nearly gotten killed, expelled, and Draco, you know I don't think I would've traded it for the world."

"...Draco..?"

"O-Oh uh it's just some random name I made for uh Ryuji in the last month."

"Real—"

"But back to my parents, uh...yeah it's amazing my father was even able to bag my mother. She's a total beauty and well...I'm an exact copy of him. So."

"Akira Kurusu? Akira Ren Kurusu? Gushing about a woman in some way? Colored me surprised and it's his mother? Do you have a secret Opedius Complex?"

"No and shush Makoto."

She started to bust out laughing, barely containing herself as she gazed back into Akira's eyes. Partly flushing the boy. "You're saying that carbon copy thing as if that's a con, Akira."

"Eh. I mean, it is. I was genetically cursed to have the same face as a man who consideres himself to be cursed too."

"Hmph, you two are wrong then."

A little redness started to spread itself more into Akira's face, making him partly bury his face inside of the menu. Before he nor Makoto would say anything, the server came back into the fold.

"Alrighty, it's been a few minutes what would you guys like to eat?"

Makoto started to scramble back to her menu as she had forgotten about it, when Akira clearly hadn't.

"We'd like a variety sushi mix? Just adventure for the sake of adventure, you know?"

While Makoto would've liked some saying on the sushi, she was admittedly curious about the idea of having unknown sushi. Which is what Akira must've wanted.

The server grabbed both of their menus, and she started to walk away, uttering one sentence, "I'll be going now, soon I'll be back with your food, so be patient on this date of yours!"

Akira became a nervous tangant upon hearing those words, and so did Makoto, "Wai—We're not—oh forget it she's not even going to hear it..."

"I mean, from all the movies you gave me to watch...this was a situation that would call for people to think this.."

"Sadly, can't people just be friends? Like, just on a hangout...It's an evil world we live in."

"I don't think us going out and being mistaken as a couple consistutes as being the bane of our existences."

"Course, it was..."

"...A joke? Yeah...I kinda had a feeling."

"My jokes are ass, it's not surprising that it didn't hit you."

"Your jokes? Being trash? Nope, it's a reverse actually."

A big toothy grin started to appear on Akira's face, "See? That was a good joke."

"Heh. Shut up Akira."

Light laughter slid from his mouth, "I hope you do know I genuinely practice my jokes before I go out most of the time. I was even practicing jokes in the bathroom before we got together."

Makoto raised a questionable eyebrow, "Really? Have you used any so far..?"

"Ah...well no. It wouldn't work either.." he sheeply replied.

"If you were practicing it, then that means in some context you were expecting for it to work, right?"

"I mean, no. The way I think of jokes is sophisticated—Er, hell no it's spontaneous and random. Eventually I can think of setups and all that but mainly they're just random punchline—"

"I would like to hear it, Akira. Just say it!"

He starts to chuckle again, "Well uh, I think the joke was meant to go like I would say something along the lines of, 'You can utterly destroy me like ML did in the Metaverse and I will revel in that? Yeah, I know it was a stupid sounding joke, it was a because of something Ryuji said to me when we first fought Kamoshida in his palac—"

 ** _No...words. No sounds. Nothing audible._**

His eyes started to linger upwards from their downcast placements, his driving of his eyes upwards was slow. Incredibly slow and anxiety inducing as they shook lightly.

 ** _You're one pathetic bastard._**

Her eyes were taking on an emptiness. As if the red of eyes darkened. As if they became void. Her expression became one of somberness. Big seeds of regret exposing themselves to Akira.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

He drooped his head again. His hair flopping in front of his eyes to hide. Of course his pathetic ass would slip up and ruin everything he had manage to build with Makoto. Even if it was minute.

He wished..no, desired and longed to reach out towards her. Just to take her hand, put her face into his hand and enforce everything he told her before. To comfort her. Make her utterly believe that everything that horrible day wasn't her fault at all. How it wasn't a lie, not remotely.

He had no courage to do so. He never had nor will he ever. Which is why he was cowering under his hair.

He was still that scared little boy he had always been. Just like the one from that show. One with the role of being a hero but still...never the right person.

Once again, they sat completely in silence.

Leaving Akira to battle his inner thoughts.

 ** _Ha._**

 ** _Great._**

 ** _This is just fucking great. How pathetic of a bastard do I have to be to actually bring back what I was actively trying to make disappear?_**

 ** _Being pathetic is just the most amazing thing I suppose. Been what...two or so years since I became fully pathetic? And I still haven't gotten used to it nor force it into my head? Heh._**

 ** _Of all times for me to listen to Shiro for damn advice, it caused me to create this? I should've just chickened out._**

 ** _Man, fuck myself._**

Before he could fully evelope himself in self deprecating thoughts, their server came back. The smile on her face was everlasting, until she saw Makoto's face. Her eyes quickly glancing over at Akira.

She placed down their food, but before leaving she piped up. "Uh, hello sir. I have these...special offers I think you two would like, would you mind following me for a moment?"

Akira raised his head slowly, lazily gazing into her eyes. Noting that her smile was gone. "Wha-what? No, I'm fine." Placing his head back where it once was.

Rather boldly, she cleared her throat. " _Sir. This is a fine establishment where we commit to making sure our customers have the best time possible. So, please. Come on."_

Akira sighed, and finally stood up. Following her until she brought him...actually pass the counter...and towards the bathroom in the back. Out of Makoto's line of sight.

"Wha-er...I hope you know we missed the—"

"Oi, I don't know your name but shut up. You like that girl, don't you?"

He was instantly taken aback, his face betraying his words, "Pfft, what are you talking about? No, I don't.."

"If you actually didn't, then you wouldn't have became that bumbling mess you were after the last time I was at your table. Am I wrong?" An annoying smirk appeared on her face, her burgundy hair pulled back into a bun with bangs hanging out sticking out to Akira. Her black eyes being another noticeable point as he looked down at her. She...she was actually kinda...cute..

Upon realizing that thought, Akira slightly blushed. "Shut up."

"The name is Izumi, by the way."

"Akira Kurusu."

"Ah...Kurusu, huh? Yeah, I've heard of you."

"Course...no matter where I go...I can never escape this stupid ass reputation."

"Not even that...I never cared about your reputation. When you came to Shujin...the only reason why I care now, is because of the intellect I've heard you possess."

"Oh...? That's surprising, I suppose."

"But, as I can see...even with that intellect you're utterly failing at being a good potential lover to her. So, what's the problem?"

Akira bit his lip, thinking about how to properly explain this. "...About a month ago...something happened that she think was her fault. I accidentally reminded her of it, and...yeah."

"Okay, and?" Her face started to scrunch up into one of annoyance.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Since you care so much, just remind her that it genuinely isn't her fault if that's what you say."

"I—"

"What, aw...you're scared aren't you?"

"...Jesus Christ."

Izumi grabbed Akira by his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him towards the direction of his booth. "Just go...and don't fumble it, because that was a pitiful sight I walked upon."

"A-Alright..."

Fully pacing back towards his booth, he glanced towards Makoto. Their eyes meeting as she discarded her eyes towards their food. Sitting down, Akira took a breather.

 ** _I...I gotta just talk to her right?_**

 ** _Just gotta..._**

 ** _Talk._**

 ** _Shit._**

 ** _Come on!_**

 ** _SPEAK!_**

 ** _FUCKING HELL AKIRA SPEAK!_**

He finally cleared his throat for the last time.

"I..."

"I uh..."

Makoto jerked a bit from hearing his voice.

"I just want you to know that at the bottom of my heart. Deeply within my soul, I—"

"I know. Of course I know, Akira."

"But...just because I know...doesn't mean I'm absolved of that day...it was my fault.."

Akira balled his hand into a fist. "But Makoto it wasn't—"

"It was. I shouldn't have pushed so hard just to get some training."

Gritting his teeth, Akira continued to listen..

"I just...I haven't been able to just get the idea out of my head remotely. I haven't gotten the image of you...broken and battered. It just hurts. I was able to just...slightly get it off my head with us joking but—" Her voice started to waver. Her eyes tearing up, to which Akira reacted quickly and slid over to her. In a moment of intense self-motivation, he hugged her. His grip tight and warm. Making her feel as if...maybe everything she thought was wrong.

She started to nuzzle her head into her chest. Her emotions and frustration still overwhelming her. Feeling it, Akira spoke once more.

"Then own it." Akira stared deadset into her eyes. Makoto yanking her head up, and meeting his glare. It being one filled with seriousness and no hesitation.

"Wha—Akira what do you—"

"If you truly, deeply believe you are the reason why I was injured that day...then own it. Own that faliure and disappointment. Using that...redeem yourself to me. Fuel yourself to be the best you can be to atone."

"Redeem myself to you...?"

"Yes. I...I care. I care alot about you. Genuinely. And I hate seeing you like this."

"Mhm. Never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth..."

"...yeah. Neither did I. But...if you don't believe me,..just try to redeem yourself...okay...?"

That 'okay' resonated with her head a lot..so much so that the rest of the day went by with a simple snap. She kept replaying it, and replaying it in an attempt to think of everything she could do to make Akira...accept her sin. Before she knew it, she was standing right in in front of the train, with Akira staring right into her eyes. As if he was mesmerized like earlier.

She snapped her head back into reality, making Akira slightly jump, "Ah, sorry I was zoning out there...Akira."

"Yeah, I could tell." He breathed out a chuckle. "I suppose this is where I'm supposed to say goodnight, right?" A shaky smile formed on his face.

"Yeah..." She looked down slightly, "Just not here."

Akira's body erected, sticking rigidly as he struggled to _not have a massive throbbing erection, "Wha—What do you mean?"_

"It's not customary for a woman to walk home by herself, is it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So..."

"So...you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes..?"

"When it'll maybe be the time for the trains to stop when we get there?"

"Yeah...crap I didn't think of that..." She started to do her usual thing of placing her hand onto her chin.

"I'll still do it, just have to rush Makoto."

"...yeah."

That yeah left enough room in Akira's head for him to ponder and think. Enough for him to get lost in his head again. Which was the only thing he was hearing and focusing on while he was on the train sitting right next to Makoto.

 ** _OH MY FUCKING GOD_**

 ** _AYO, WE'RE GOING TO HER HOUSE AGAIN! YES! SHIRO I FUCKING DESPISE YOU BUT GODDAMN YOU WERE RIGHT—_**

 ** _Oh no._**

 ** _Oh no..._**

 ** _Draco..._**

 ** _Well, being in her house is always a win for me._**

 ** _I'm really that pathetic, huh? Eh, at least I attempt to own my being pathetic and pervertedness._**

 ** _However...this will be a very small win for me...can't be there too long or I'll have to walk all the way back to Shibuya..._**

 ** _Eh, I'm not going to be there long! Just do my formalities, be a gentlemen like I know Arsene would hound me for attempting to be just like him, and then just simply leave. I can manage that. It'll be easy. Simplicity at its finest._**

 ** _Right?_**

It was. Or maybe it wasn't.

To be fair, Akira was still walking down her street. In the night-covered streets with the little whirring blobs of the streetlights providing some type of reprieve from darkness. Silence, as if it was a common occurrence between them, was covering them in a bubble. It was as if the world was on mute. Just like before.

He knew that after that speech he gave, Makoto wouldn't just be back at the level of familiarity she felt earlier within an instant. He needed to give it time. Time, that hopefully, would suffice during the Hawaii trip when he got back. Or whenn he would text her on the trip.

 ** _It...god it fucking sucks she's not on the trip..._**

 ** _God, why did you have to make the woman I love be a year older than me? WHYYYY—_**

"Akira?" She had stopped at a door, her door. Akira was close to walking past it completely getting lost in his sex-obsessed monologue.

"Y-Yeah."

Placing her key inside of the door, she turned around to Akira. Her eyes lingering on his.

"This is it? Ain't it?" Muttering under his breath, it was something he hated doing sometimes...

"...No, actually...I kind of...I kind of have to do something for you." She quickly turned her head back towards her door knob, unleashing her grip on it to send her door opening. She placed herself inside while Akira stood at her doorstep, gripping the strap on his bag intensely. He knew that Morgana himself was trying to keep quiet. This was a defining moment. Akira needed all the minutes in his head he could get.

"B-But, what about the trains...?"

"Don't worry, Akira. Won't take long."

Taking a large gulp, Akira entered and slowly closed the door behind himself.

Like before, he was still infatuated by the apartment. It just reminded him too much of his home. Which was a good and a bad thing...

"So, uh...I just wanted to talk to you about some moreso private things." She guided Akira towards her couch, dimming her lights once he sat down.

"P-Private things...?"

She flopped down right next to him on the couch. "Yeah. Just...uh...why..do you wear those glasses? And that bag, I haven't seen one of those in years..."

"Ohhh those type of private things... _oh thank god."_

"You don't have to answer if...you don't want to."

Akira's eyes dropped for a moment. His hand rubbing his wrist as he pondered upon his answer. He himself didn't quite know either.

"...Someone...gave these things to me. These glasses and this bag. Both important items to them they gave to me. It helped...define who I am. And helps constantly remind me of who I am. Which—"

"—Is why you wear them." A somber smile placed itself on Makoto's lips. A familiar thought in her head.

"I can say the same for this hair thing I have in my head."

"I did always want to ask you what the hell that was for...n-not in a bad way of course, you know I really like it, M-Makoto it helps add to your overall beautiful aesthetic you have goi—"

"Heh. I get it, Akira you don't have to explain." She slowly flicked her eyes towards her bedroom though, her mind lingering for a moment. "But...I don't wear mine in a positive remembrance. It's a reminder. Just to never end up like them."

"Like them...? What...happened to them?"

 ** _Is she talking about—_**

Makoto shook her head, "Nothing important that was to them, that should be to me. But, wait one moment. I'll be right back."

She quickly scurried off towards her room, leaving Akira in an atmosphere of somberness, isolation, and darkness. Oh, and a shitload of anxiety.

Akira immediately whips out his phone which is promptly flooded with texts from the boys.

 ** _AKIRA: BOYS._**

 ** _AKIRA: BOYSSSSSSSSSSS HOLY SHIT._**

 ** _RYUJI: What? What happened are you alright?"_**

 ** _YUSUKE: Yeah, Joker are you alright?_**

 ** _SHIRO: Kurusu? You got some coochie?_**

 ** _AKIRA: IM IN HER HOUSE, WE'RE TALKING RIGHT FUCKING NOW, SHE WENT TO HER ROOM. bRO?_**

 ** _EVERYONE: HOLY SHIT_**

 ** _RYUJI: DUDEEEEEEEEEE_**

 ** _YUSUKE: AH, AKIRA SHALL OBTAIN THE MYSICAL VAGINA TONIGHT!_**

 ** _SHIRO: WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO US? GO IN HER ROOM, AND MAKE SWEET NON-DICK RELATED LOVE TO HER, YOU DUMBASS!_**

 ** _AKIRA: ARG SHE'S DOING SOMETHING I DONT KNOWWWWWWJFIRJDIDNR_**

"Akira? Can you come to my room real quick?"

Morgana, quickly, popped his head from the bag, staring at Akira deeply. The two quietly screaming.

 _"AKIRA! OH MY GOD—"_

 _"MORGANA I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS. AM I ON CRACK? I HAVE TO ME! THANOS HAD TO SNAP ME AWAY AND IM IN THE SOUL REALM, NO THE SHADOW REALM OH MY GOD."_

Akira started to clear his throat, "Y-Yeah. Course."

Looking down at Morgana, he very quietly spoke, " _Stay here alright?"_

 _"Got it!"_

Taking the deepest breath he ever inhaled, Akira took long steps towards her room door. His anxiety getting ever omnipotent with every moment he inched forward. He couldn't believe this. Not remotely. This felt weird.

There he stood, at the base of her door.

"You can come in...!"

One last gulp.

One gut wrenching grip of a knob.

One twist.

One step inside.

Another one.

Another grip to close the door behind him.

Makoto was turned with her back towards him. He didn't know what to do, so he kept standing erect in her room. He was started to slightly jitter horribly, which he forced to stop. At least to the best of his ability.

Then, she turned around. A case in her hand. A fancy...expensive looking case. Raised to his face. "Here."

"What?"

"I said, here. It's for you, Akira."

"...really...? H-How much did this cost..?"

"Not a thing. Don't worry, Akira it's fine...I want you to take it. Think of it...as a gift. A much needed one."

She grabbed his hand, and placed it inside of his palm, closing his fingers around it. "I think you'll enjoy it. Honestly. You deserve it." A honest and good smile grew itself onto her face.

Akira's face grew one too. His eyes finally stopped lingering...and focused. Focusing on her. Everything remotely noticeable thing about her. Even if it was minute in nature. Just...her.

She was just beautiful.

She even felt the same. His eyes to her...it was as if they were pulling her inside. Longing for her. She started noticing little things about Akira she had never noticed until now. The way his bangs drooped with every little movement he did, even if it was breathing. The way each one curved. The oozing of so much personality within his smile. The natural intoxicating smell he had...

He was...

He was...

Her eyes started to lightly close. He started to move a little closer. His free hand close to her face.

Yet, when it was close...it was snatched away. Makoto pulled herself back. Shaking herself back to her sense of self, Akira curving his movements to look as if he was yawning.

"I...Yeah I think I should get going, the trains you know!"

"Y-Yeah, let me walk you out..."

Quickly, Akira appeared outside of the door with Makoto giving him a heartfelt hug. "...Akira...thank you for never giving up...and on me neither..."

A light puff of a chuckle oozed from his nostril, he placed a hand on her head. "Course. I'd be a shitty friend and leader if I did."

"...Yeah..."

Breaking away from the hug, Akira walked towards the train, his final words being, "Thank you for the night, Makoto."

Leblanc was somehow still opened. Of course it would still be. Sojiro wouldn't dare go to sleep without getting confirmation if Akira got some coochie or any form of play tonight. Especially if his advice had some way of affecting that outcome.

Akira, glancing at him, quickly walked pass. "T-Tomorrow I'll tell you, I just gotta use the bathroom!"

"...Alright...I'm gonna lock up kid. Just wanted to see how it went but, I guess I'll learn tomorrow. Goodnight I suppose. Don't do anything stupid."

"Course!" Flopping into the bathroom, he placed his back on the door and slowly slid down it...

 ** _I need to beat my fucking DICK_**

 ** _I'm a fucking idiot._**

At the same moment, Makoto started to strip down as her bath started to fill up. Her mind wondering a tad bit.

 ** _Today was good. I think...right..?_**

The warmness of the bath started to fill and rejuvenate her body. Making her moan slightly as her tiredness faded away.

Yet...for both people...two similar thoughts wouldn't leave their heads.

Similarly, in their places of laying down...they looked up and thought out loud.

 _"Yeah...it was just him being a great leader and friend..."_

 _"Yeah...it was just her being tired..."_

 _"Right?"_

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _My life has been a hell the last month. I don't want to talk about it now...but just know I'm back and I'm trying to be as consistent as I can be. Sometimes I'll fail. Sometimes I won't. I can just try. That's all I owe. Enjoy the chapter, and until next time._**

 ** _-Eliza_**


	9. Chapter 9: Sono Hohoemi Ni Chikai Wo

**_Chapter 9: Sono Hohoemi Ni Chikai Wo_**

* * *

 ** _I can barely moveeee_**

 ** _This trip was a bad idea..._**

 ** _Akira Kurusu...always unnecessarily placing myself in horrible situations._**

 ** _I mean..._** ** _Hey, at least being self-aware is a trait I have._**

 ** _Is that good? I think it should beeee..._**

 ** _I'm so tireddd.._**

 ** _Why the hell did they want us here at 12 o'clock..._**

When walking into the airport, Akira stumbled into the building. His vision becoming disoriented from his sleep deprivation. The anticipation from the trip was starting to drive himself insane. He was excited. Immensely.

Honestly, he never wanted to go on the trip in the first.

Actually, that was a lie. Ever since Makoto informed him of it when they were doing their fake relationship for Eiko, he was genuinely excited. Yet if Akira has to choose, he'd much rather stay in Leblanc just to actually commit his meat to a death sentence. He actually told his plan to the rest of the boys and hoped Ryuji would perhaps stay. Maybe, in Akira's mind, he and Ryuji would camp out at Leblanc like Yusuke once did. Just having fun together without having to worry about school nor Phantom Thief dealings.

That was until Draco appeared, of course.

Going on the trip was a better form of entertainment than actually staying home with nothing to do while everyone else enjoyed themselves with the tropical beaches of Hawaii. Especially since he wouldn't have a damn thing to do since he couldn't set up a hangout with anyone. Perhaps Futaba, but her rehabilitation with society was one Akira was very carefully constructing.

Plus...it was Hawaii! After a while of sulking about, Akira finally let that place itself fully into his head, he was _actually_ going to Hawaii. He never would've thought, that actually, he'd be going out of the country. Akira, for all the grand plans and extravagant maneuvers he's done, was actually small scale with his perception of the world. He usually forgot that places outside of Japan existed, and was always fine with just staying there for the rest of his life.

It wouldn't hurt of course, but it was something Akira was trying his hardest to fix. Being a leader requires a broader mindset. A broader mindset brings forth new and improved perspectives and ideas. Something he knew would improve the Phantom Thieves.

All these mumbling thoughts about the prospects of being an effective leader and expanding horizons eventually faded out as he was a large crowd at one of the terminals.

 **Ah...great. Nobody in sight...just around these guys.**

 **Can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Morgana was here...kinda...really lightly...**

Fatigue-ridden, Akira slung his phone from his pocket to his face to a recent text. It was from Ryuji, about three or so hours before.

 ** _RYUJI: Dude. I can't fucking sleep._**

 ** _RYUJI: I hope this doesn't fuck me over...but I should be there first depending on the trains, alight? So, don't worry about being alone against the assholes that populate our classes._**

Lo and behold, Ryuji was nowhere to be found. Usually, Akira would be saying some sort of joke about Ryuji failing to be punctual but he was too tired. Quite honestly, he was more-so worried about seeing Makoto. Since she was tagging along on the trip as a helper for the teachers. Something he had to lightly thank Kawakami for eventually, just not now though.

That date...Akira went over the line. Or at least in his eyes. That hug he gave her? Probably made her feel weird...then their last sights of each other that night. He was...so...so close to kissing her. Losing his first kiss. Did she notice? That maybe he was trying to take advantage of her being tired?

Even when asking Sojiro about it, he didn't have any reasonable nor helpful answers for him. All he said was, _"She probably did want to kiss you. But, either through her own inexperienced nature or something you might've done, retroactively caused her to dip. If only she was coming along for that trip...then maybe you could work things out better...for next time."_

The mere thought of a next time was amusement for both Akira and Sojiro. Akira wasn't even focusing on theoretical things he could do on the trip in an attempt to woo her, he just wanted to attempt to clear the air.

...Even though, there was no air to clear...he was just assuming. Like he always does...

Recovering his from his zoning out, Akira started to focus pass his phone and onto his wrist of his right hand. The gift Makoto gave him those days ago, an expensive watch.

Akira wasn't sure why, but he loved it so much. The fact it was from Makoto only boosted his affection tenfold.

Like usual ever since he first laid his eyes upon it, he started to get lost in the hands of the watch ticking. The hands ticking constantly, consistently. The sound slightly burrowing itself into his head.

"Hey, Akira! I didn't think you would be the first to get here...that's a nice little watch you got there."

Akira brought his head up, and saw Ann right in front of him, her body language showcasing she was sloppy, tired. Just like Akira himself. "Oh. Yeah, me neither. I just got here..."

Ann started to yawn, "I'd thought I would've been here sooner, but yanking myself out of my bed was harder than I thought..."

Akira rubbed his eyes before making them glance over his message with Ryuji once again, "Yeah...I actually forgot we even had a trip and was using today to sleep in...just like Ryuji. He, ironically, was supposed to be the first one here...he couldn't get any sleep whatsoever...or at least that's what he texted me." His voice started to take on a worrying sound.

Ann eyed Akira's phone, seeing some of the messages that took place before Ryuji's final text. Her face taking on a brazen smile. "Oooh, what's this about a girl, Akira~"

The taller boy's eyes subtly widened as he realized she read the texts he sent Ryuji about how he should approach Makoto on the trip, which wasn't any help unsurprisingly.

 ** _Wha-_**

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pretending as if I don't see you two talking about a girl, sooo, who's the lucky woman? Is Akira Kurusu actually showing interest in a woman? I'm surprised..." Ann started to lower her head and place her hand onto her chin, _"Although...Ryuji would be possible...a girl liking him...pfft.."_ Lightly her face started to take a reddish pigment.

Akira huffed, "I'm gonna text him..."

 ** _AKIRA: Uh...Ryuji? Where the hell are you? Makoto might be getting here soon and I can't do this alone mannnnnnnnn._**

 ** _AKIRA: I need my wingman ( )_**

Akira waited for a few minutes, taking his time hoping that Ryuji would either appear magically at his side or text back telling him that he's almost there.

Neither of which happened.

Seeing that Ryuji wasn't going to appear relatively soon, Ann started to sit on her luggage as her yawns started to come out in a rapid fire. Her eyes lingered a bit, with them being caught on by Akira's bag. There was a tiny hole in it, probably from Morgana.

"Hey, what's up with the hole in your bag?"

Akira was zoning out, with Ann's voice bringing him back partly. "Oh. Oh yeah, the hole.." His face became partly painted with irritation before he let out a hearty sigh. "Morgana was...attempting to stop me from doing something stupid. So, he stabbed me."

"Wait, he _**stabbed** _you?! What the hell?!"

 _ **Wait, shit the wrong choice of words.**_

Clearing his voice, he started to fix up his mess "Er, well, no. He just tried scratching me since I couldn't hear him. Therefore, poking that hole in the bag."

"Oh...I was going to say.." Some nervous chuckles came from the two of them, with Ann twiddling with her fingers.

"So...why haven't you bought a new one?" Curiosity was painted all over her face, to which Akira's was painted with...light pain. As if he was shocked or poked.

"Uh...eh, I just haven't had the time lately, you know. Maybe I'll find one when we get to Hawaii, or when we get back." He started to yawn again, with some tiny tears caking up in his eyes.

Ann breathed some air out of her nose, "I guess you didn't have enough time. Outside of that watch, right? It looks nice."

"Ooh, look at you applying those Phantom Thief skills outside of the Metaverse. But, I actually got this before Morgana started to act like a fool on Sunday. Something Iwai recommended to me since I had been a good doting customer."

"Iwai giving something away without there being a price tagged on? Interesting..."

"Yeah. No price...for now."

"So, what were you doing Sunday? I noticed that entire day I couldn't reach you...and pretty much anyone. Er, well I could reach Makoto until it hit 4:00."

"The boys and I just hung out for a while. Bored and shit." Akira started to rub his wrist.

"Heh, for a moment I thought everyone was having a secret meetup or something...good to know. But, wait—"

"Ah, I see you guys have gotten here first."

Akira jerked horribly. Of course, he would. Why wouldn't he? Not only did she magically appear behind him, but she was also _there._

 ** _Oh no._**

 ** _Oh no..._**

 ** _OH MY FUCKING GOD_**

Acting rather quick, Akira pulled his phone from his back pocket and sent a message, texting at the speed of light.

 ** _AKIRA: RYUJI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUUUUUU HELP ME PLEASE._**

Makoto started to move herself over to Akira's side, her fatigue being displayed clearly on her face. Akira kept his eyes away from Makoto, looking at everything else. The miscellaneous spaced out grouping of people from their classes, the teachers being in a little group looking at all the students with relative annoyance and irritation. Like usual. He even saw Ryuji rushing in.

 ** _OH THANK GOD!_**

Akira breathed out an amazing sigh of relief and slouched over. The slapping of Ryuji's feet against the tiles of the floor were just little bombs of relief for Akira. Each one sending euphoric waves of happiness into his soul.

Upon reaching Akira, he stopped and placed his stuff to his left, crouching down and muttering in a whisper to his best friend. _"You don't have to worry man. I just was bein' stylishly late, gotta let someone else do it besides you after all..."_

 _"Ryuji, you know I love you deeply right?"_

 _"Yeah, I know. She said anythin'?"_

 _"No, she just got here, and shit, by the way, if Ann asks you—"_

With her name being spoken, she cleared her throat and stared at the two boys and they remembered they were alone. Of course they weren't, they were in an airport for God's sake.

"Well, must be nice for the two of you to have your little discussion."

"Agreed," Makoto mumbled as Akira jerked his eyes away from her. Something that Ann rather quickly caught onto.

 _Something_ wasn't adding up in her head. That is what she needed to figure out on this trip...

While Ann was slightly getting absorbed into her brain, Ryuji used this as a moment to mumble into Akira's ear. _"Ask me what? About Sunday?"_

 _"Yup...I assume Makoto hasn't told her, which is..."_

Ryuji, seeing the look on his best friend's face, bit his lip and sighed, _"Let's talk when we get on the plane, alright?"_

Akira started to nod understandingly. His peripheral vision catching Makoto eyeing him.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Ann started to yawn. "I'm so sleepy Makoto..."

"Aren't we all...it'll take over six hours to get there...so why not sleep on the plane?"

Finishing her yawn and the drowsiness, she started to mumble, "I...I'll do that..."

"Oh, it's almost time to check in, you guys." Makoto started to pipe up.

"I'm surprised it's actually going to take off at the right time. From my experience? I think most flights heading to America either get canceled or are hella late." Ann's vision started to linger towards Ryuji, who was still slightly whispering in Akira's ear, "Speaking of being late, I can't believe you were late...today of all days..."

Still, partly out of breath, he stared at Ann with his fatigue layering itself over his words, "I..I wasn't expectin' to make a mad dash like that..." He sucked his teeth in before shoving his left hand into his pocket, using the other to articulate his words. "I wouldn't have been late...if...I had actually taken the coffee I had made to keep myself up..."

Akira's face turned into confusion quickly, "I thought you said you weren't able to sleep?"

"Yeah, I wasn't. But...ya know it's ironic whenever you say somethin' like that, then you start to feel tired."

Makoto taking her eyes to his backpack of luggage, her voice taking that usual questioning tone while pointing her finger, "That's all you're bringing?"

Ryuji turned his head to Makoto while perking up, "it's only four nights, right? Ain't it enough?"

Akira started to chuckle, "Maybe for you...eh doesn't matter, it'll be fun either way." He sighed out as he twirled a lock of his hair.

"See? Or ain't that sarcasm? Sometimes you really confuse me with that, Akira." Ryuji started to rub his forehead.

"That time Ryuji...I think it was sarcasm." The Student Council President piped up.

Ryuji quickly shot her an exasperated face when Mishima came up, his scrawny voice coming out, "Hey, you guys they want us to gather near the boarding gate soon."

As soon as Mishima finished his sentence, Ann perked up and began to speak as he walked off. A big toothy smile forming on her face, "Why don't we take a group shot before we take off?"

Ryuji pumped his fist, "Ooh, sounds good!" He started to exclaim as he paced over behind Akira, "You be our cameraman, okay?"

Ann paced over to Akira's left side. "Don't you forget about me!" Her head turned towards Makoto, "You too, Makoto!" Her voice bubbling with an energy unlike how it was mere moments ago.

Makoto breathed out from her nose, and walked over to Akira's side, stepping in front of Ryuji, being as close as she could be.

Akira's jaw clenched up as his body started to tense up. From the corner of his eye, he stared at Ryuji, the two equally surprised.

Pulling his phone from his pocket and sticking it out in front of him, he started to mutter under his breath, "This...is embarrassing..." Akira quickly raised his hand up, everyone started to strike a pose.

"H-Huh? Where am I supposed to look...?" Before she could get an answer, Akira took a picture.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Ryuji was sounding like an excited child on Christmas Day.

Letting everyone get a view of the photo, Akira while mustering up as much willpower as he could, spoke to Makoto, "You're supposed to look into the top where the camera is at.."

Makoto, not expecting Akira to say a word, replied with surprise in her voice, "O-Oh.."

The two started to linger in each other's eyes once again when Akira's phone vibrated, surprising him and making him jump a little. It was Futaba.

 ** _FUTABA: Ryuji, you've got crap in your eyes..._**

"What?" Ryuji started to pick at his eyes, pulling out the crap on his fingertips. "Holy shit, she's right..."

Ann was mystified, "How could you tell, Futaba...?"

 ** _FUTABA: You surprised?_**

The group could practically hear Futaba's snickering through Akira's phone. Which irritated Ryuji to no end.

 ** _FUTABA: I snuck an app on Akira's phone._**

 ** _FUTABA: I can see all I want through his camera!_**

 ** _FUTABA: You're looking now, right Omega?_**

 ** _FUTABA: Mwehehe. You can't underestimate the original Medjed._**

 ** _Wait. She can see everything through my phone...?_**

 ** _Ew...ew...EW_**

Ryuji sighed, "Talk about a nasty trick..."

Makoto started to scratch her head, "I am so glad she's not an enemy of ours. Officially..."

Akira yawned once more, "Alright guys. Let's start this trip officially."

The rest of the Phantom Thieves rallied together, "Yeah!"

Akira had never considered this would ever happen to him. Therefore? He had never, ever, not _**remotely**_ comprehended the idea of him being in a plane. In the air. He wasn't afraid of heights but the plane kept...messing with his stomach. They hadn't even been in the air for an hour.

 ** _C-Can I just please...get used to this..._**

 ** _I-I wonder how Ryuji is doing..._**

Akira turned his head over to his blond partner-in-crime, to see him jittering in his seat also.

"H-Hey...H-How are you doing...A-Akira—" Ryuji clasped his hand over his mouth, clenching his mouth shut as he gave a thumbs up towards Akira.

"I-I...Ryuji, bruh, h-help me..."

"I-I'm tryi—Oh my god."

Ryuji, with rapid speed, marched over to the bathroom in the back of the plane. Much to everyone's amusement. Excluding Akira, who wasn't that far away from bum rushing behind Ryuji and the two sharing the bathroom.

Akira started to push his head against the soft cushioning of the plane seat. Taking deep breaths in and out while closing his eyes, he started to dive into his subconsciousness. Like usual.

 ** _I—I never thought...flight would have me like this..._**

 ** _This is disgusting..._**

 ** _Heh, I wonder how Morgana would've taken this...!_**

 ** _He would've easily puked on me. Or, well more likely Ryuji than me._**

 ** _God, his aggression towards him has been hitting a peak...I wonder if it's because he gave me some good advice instead of him...maybe I should talk to him when I get back home..._**

 ** _B-but now's not the time to think of that..._**

 ** _I got six hours on this god forsaken place, I got too much damn time to think of everything..._**

 ** _The teachers just...had to take us here...why couldn't we just have gone camping or something..._**

 ** _Heh...I know Kawakami probably feels the same way...all this bothersome shit...she's probably trying her hardest not to rush into a bathroom, as she should._**

 ** _Kawakami..._**

 ** _Kawakami..._**

 ** _Man, she's great. She's such an amazing person. Especially since she's an adult...all that shit that happened to her was so...pathetic. Utterly pathetic. She never deserved that remotely._**

 ** _Then again...that's most people in the world...there's a lot of bullshit we don't deserve..._**

Akira drooped his head, putting a hand on his chin. _Mmm. So, I do have a maid outfit fetish. Good to know. Still doesn't hold a candle to Kawakami looking dejected and tired in all her glory. Her curly hair...baggy eyes...tired voice..._

 ** _Perfection. Or, nigh perfection. Nothing, in all my 16 years of living will ever come close to fucking Makoto. Like, how could God sculpt someone so magnificent and wholesome in this world?_**

With his eyes closed, little memories of Makoto's first experiences with things from the past summer kept dotting his dreamscape. One of which being when he took Makoto out to play at the arcade, which made her have this great beautiful smile...it started forming a smile on his face.

 ** _Her smile is just...it's like a beam of light being shot a billion times into my nerves, I feel energized seeing it..._**

 ** _Man. Her THIGHS TOO._**

 ** _HOO BOY._**

 ** _E-Especially that night...that...night...I-I was so close to her...I was in her bedroom after all. Her face was utterly cute...the childlike wonder that was present...the reddish tint on her skin...her breath on my lips.._**

 ** _M-Maybe...maybe I hadn't fucked things up that night...just maybe...Sojiro was right...maybe I could repay her for that night...pffftt. Nah, that's too confident for me—_**

Akira's eyes lightly forced themselves open as he felt a light pressure on top of his meat specter. He began to mumble under his breath, _"S-Stop it, boner..."_

Akira stared to sigh and rub his neck. **_God...damn—_**

 **"HOLY FUCKING SHIT"** Ryuji's voice started to rock through the plane, with a booming flush forcing itself through everyone's ears. Akira, with his reflexes, flung himself from his seat while blasting towards the bathroom. Getting inside the bathroom and closing the door behind him, Akira stared disoriented at Ryuji. Nothing bad had happened to Ryuji, however...seeing his best friend barely holding up his pants while holding onto his bare ass for dear life, wasn't a pleasant sight.

Akira slowly rolled his eyes and sighed, "What...the hell did you do..."

As if being a child, Ryuji drooped his head and mumbled, "I...I never thought that whole, 'don't flush the toilet while using it' was true, Akira..."

Akira shook his head in both annoyance and disgust, turning around, "Ryuji...man please just wash your hands and come back out, we gotta talk remember..."

Fully buckling up his pants, Ryuji energetically shook his head in understanding, Akira detached himself from the bathroom and paced back to his seat. Brushing past Mishima who was relaxing, surprisingly, with music playing in his ear.

 ** _Oh...what I would give to just relax for a while with no worries..._**

 ** _Draco, you fucking sick bastard._**

Akira plopped his head back into his recliner, attempting to get back into the comfortability he was having a grasp on before Ryuji started acting like a fool. It, unsurprisingly, wasn't coming back to him. Popping his eyes open, Akira started to lazily glance around, landing eyes on some of the random people in Shujin's collective second-year populous. Ann was taking a nap from the limited view he had of her, considering she was on the opposite side of the plane from them. He saw some other girls too, like Ryuko, Gabriella, Kyoko...even those two girls in his class who were talking about him during lunch. He should probably get their numbers...or names. Hell, he even saw Izumi in the isle opposite of them, one row up.

 ** _Wait._**

 ** _IZUMI?!_**

 ** _I THOUGHT SHE WAS A FIRST YEA—_**

She was staring at Akira with a similar lazy gaze. He raised his hand to wave towards her awkwardly, to which she did it back to him with a wave filled with disinterest while she was gripping her stomach with such intensity. Seemed that she was struggling like Akira and Ryuji too.

Attempting to make his voice a whisper, Akira leaned in, "Oh, little miss Izumi is stuff—"

"Dude, move. Your head is in my seat and trust me, you don't want me to sit on you..." Ryuji placed himself in front of Akira, holding his stomach with the stench of fear oozing off of him.

"You really almost...killed yourself...with a toilet."

Flopping down, Ryuji's face became irritated as he failed to hold back a yawn, "Fuck you..."

Ryuji's eyes took on a curious appearance as he noticed his best friend snorting from something. Following his line of sight, he noticed it led straight to Izumi. A perverted smile grew on his face, "Oh heheh, I see what you're doing Akira..."

His eyes quickly pulled himself to Ryuji, and they narrowed, "Izumi? No, hell no. I just met her!"

Ryuji breathed out some air and started to nudge Akira, "You know she's in my class right? So, if you wanted...I can set you up, dude."

A hearty sigh came from Akira's mouth, his posture defeated, "Can we please...please talk about something that's...like actually important and that matters? Please?"

"Oh? So, like Makoto Niijima, the powerful dominating Queen you love oh so dee—"

" **SHH! SHUT IT."**

A snort detached itself from Ryuji's mouth and lowering himself to lessen the audible range of their conversation. His face became a rather serious one, he had been waiting a while to talk with Akira about everything from Sunday.

 _"Okay, let's get to business Joker."_

 _"Alright...so..."_

 _"She didn't really say anything when you were together for that little bit?"_

 _"No. Not at all...but...her getting so close to me like that? Is that supposed to mean something? Anything?"_ Akira kept flinging his hands about in an attempt to convey himself

 _"Well...if anything, that means all that time you wasted stressing about whether if she was avoiding you...was well, a waste."_

 _"Oh...yeah...yeah..that's good...but like...her breath...was so—"_

 _"You NEVER told me anything about the date outside of the GC and little shit, so spill Akira."_

 _"Oh. Well..."_ He started to rub his neck...

 _"Alright, so like, the movie part was...okay. Morgana started to freak me out but Arsene started to talk to me and I came back with light confidence."_

 _"The light confidence you always have? Ha."_ A snarky smile came from Ryuji.

 _"Shut up...but like, yeah...everything was good...until the restaurant. I fucked up and mentioned Mementos...then Izumi came."_

 _"Izumi works there? Really? See if she can get us a discount!"_

 _"Ryu—that's...not even a bad idea. Maybe..."_

 _"But...is that why you thought she was avoiding you? Because of that?"_

 _"Nah, I...Izumi gave me some words and...I went back. I hugged her."_

 _"OOOH, look at Akira Kurusu! I'm proud of you...gettin' to her house, gettin' a really nice lookin' watch **and** nearly kissin' her? How the hell did you think you did bad?" _Ryuji started to clap before Akira yanked his hand away, which sent Ryuji into a fit of laughter.

 _"...I don't know...she just said she was tired when I almost kissed her...so I just thought I made her mad...and uncomfortable..."_

Ryuji started to rub his hand on his face in disappointment. _"...You really are a virgin..."_

Akira flicked Ryuji in his forehead, making him yelp, " _Ow! What the hell was that for?!"_

 _"You blond asshole, we're both damn virgins you ass!"_

 _"W-Well yeah...but I've kissed a girl before...not you..."_

 _"One girl doesn't grant you_ _that much superiority over me."_

 _"Yeah, one girl my ass. It was during middle school, so it's not one of those stupid fake kisses people think count."_

 _"It was a Truth or Dare wasn't it? Shut up, One Kiss Man."_

 _"It wasn't—oh fuck it, how did you feel? Almost being there?"_

Akira rolled his eyes at the avoidance of the topic, but started contemplating how he felt, _"It...felt so..amazing. And that's with me not even kissing her. I felt so...hot and and passionate."_

 _"Sounds like you were destructively horny, chief."_

 _"Ryuji I swear—Look, I felt like I was out of control...I was so scared but—"_

 _"It felt so right?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Well. Since it felt so right and all of that...time for you to get some alone time with Makoto in Hawaii."_

 _"H-Huh?!"_

 _"Joker, you were able to do it when Sunday, so you can do it again."_

 _"But...like, I knew I was going to be alone with her and you have me really good advice beforehand..."_

 _"Who says I cant do it again...and who says you won't know. When the time comes..."_ Ryuji lightly tapped Akira's forehead, _"You'll know, alright?"_

 _"Yeah.."_

Akira cleared his throat and his eyes lightly widened as he remembered something, _"Oh yeah, uh...Ann is snooping around. Not sure why. And, I'm pretty sure she likes you or something."_

 _"Yeah, yeah you've said this a thousand times before. What makes you think it this time?"_

 _"She saw our texts about Makoto. So, I made it be about you instead, and hoo boy she looked lightly jealous."_

 _"...Really..?"_

 _"Yeah dude."_

 _"...Deadass?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"...On God?"_

 _"YES."_

 _"On Fructose?"_

 _"Wha—YES RYUJI GODDAMN."_

 _"...heh. Anyway...she's probably snooping around because she finds somethin' off. And as you know...hates bein' left alone."_

 _"Yeah. I know."_

 _"But uh...when it comes...I know what I'll do. Ann is going to be around us like usual, so I'll do my usual antics to get a ride out of her, then make her follow me. Therefore—"_

 _"—Getting some alone time with my queen..."_ A little snicker came from Akira's mouth, _"So, because I told you that, you're getting a little confident too huh?"_

 _"S-Shut up, Joker..."_

 _"Oh...yeah I wanted to ask you something..."_

 _"What? Shoot."_

 _"So...Morgana has been acting really...weird right? A bit more dismissive or aggressive?"_

 _"Yeah. I've been meanin' to ask you about that. What's up with him?"_

 _"I'm not sure...but...I think when we get back we should focus our time on helping him. Even if bullshit happens when we get back..."_

 _"I'm worried about him. But eh, with us helpin'? He'll be back to normal easily."_

 _"Yeah. Easily."_ Akira stared to gaze outside the window as Ryuji fumbled around to get comfortable.

Ryuji's mouth was open wide, some drool rolling from his mouth. He was snoring lightly, to the annoyance of Mishima who was wide-eyed, his eyes bloodshot.

Akira, himself, was staring outside of the window. The darkness of the night attempting to mask his face, but the light of the moon was piercing his eyes. It was a beautiful sight, the light blue immediately popping out against the oppressive darkness of the clear night sky. It...calmed his heart, and yet...his eyes took on a narrow mournful look.

 ** _I wonder if she sees this beautiful sight too._**

A little sigh came from Akira's mouth. His hand detached from the armrest and gripped his glasses. His sight started to move around and he saw Izumi, completely knocked out in her seat yet she was subconsciously gripping her stomach. Making him chuckle.

Akira placed his glasses on his collar. He started to yawn and leaned on the windowsill, his eyes slowly shutting while he had one final thought in his head.

 ** _Going to sleep...thinking of her again._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _You know, attempting to be canon-consistent is rather annoying. Especially in the next three chapters. Meh. Longer and better things are coming, this chapter is just a prelude to be frank. Enjoy._**


End file.
